I Hate You, I Love You
by babie blu
Summary: The Bladebreakers need extra bladers for them to participate in the European Tournamnet. The extras happen to be two girls. Lauren and Kai hate each other right from the start, but Gigi's determinded to change that. (Better than it sounds) Tyson-bashing
1. The Phone Call

Hi there! This is my first fic so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

Lauren sighed, there was nothing to do at her house. She had phoned Gigi to challenge her to a match, but she wasn't home and her parents were gone to do some errands. 'I guess this is going to be another boring afternoon,' she thought. The telephone rang. Lauren got up from her bed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello? May I please speak to Lauren Tishano?"

"This is she."

"Well may I interest you into joining a beyblading team?"

"WHA?" Lauren immediately sat up from her bed, now this certainly wasn't boring. "Excuse me?"

"I happen to now a certain beyblading team that is in need of two more members for the European Tournament. Are you interested?" Lauren couldn't believe it, she was going to actually compete in a tournament with a beyblading team! This was way far from boring!

"Sure! I'm in!"

"Good, good! Now you'll receive a plane ticket to Europe tomorrow in the mail. Now that that's settled, all I have to do know is find one more member."

"Wait! I know a girl that could blade pretty good!"

"Really? Now what would her name be, may I ask?"

"Her name's Gigi Yoon, and she's my next door neighbor."

"Well, could Gigi Yoon join the team as well?"

"You bet!"

"Then you'll be receiving two tickets then. You will meet your new team at the airport."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Oh silly me, I'm Mr. Dickenson. Your flight will be on Friday, good-bye then!" Then phone clicked, the caller had hung up. Lauren quickly hung up the phone and ran to the calendar. Friday was the day after tomorrow! 'Oh my God! I can't believe it! I'm going to go to Europe! Gigi better thank me for including her!' The phone rang again and Lauren picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lauren, its me!"

"Gigi you won't believe this!"


	2. The Not So Pleasant Meeting

Hope you like! (Got a lot of swearing in this chapter.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were at the airport in Europe with Mr. Dickenson. They were waiting for their newest members to show up. To enter the European Tournament, they would have to have six bladers on the team because on each round was supposed to be played by doubles, and none of bladers could go again. Mr. Dickinson said that he would take care of the two extra members and told had told them that he would meet them in Europe. Tyson was busy eating a large sub, Max was holding up a sign that said 'Bladebreakers' in messy handwriting, Rei was listening to the flight arrival announcements, Kenny was typing in his laptop, and Kai was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed (his usual position).  
  
"Flight 1760 has arrived. The passengers will now exit from Exit 12. Thank you."  
  
"Hey Tyson, that the flight Mr. Dickenson said that our new teammates will be arriving from!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Ool! Weph e inus mui sadwiph." (Translation: Cool! Let me finish my sandwich.) Tyson quickly stuffed the rest of the sub into his mouth as he ran one of the exits.  
  
"Uh, Tyson?" Rei sweatdropped, "Exit 12 is in the other direction." Tyson blinked.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
After about ten minutes, the team waited at Exit 12's entrance for their new teammates. The minute people started coming out, Tyson waved the sign that said 'Bladebreakers' in the air like crazy. All the passengers gave him strange looks as they passed the gate. After ten minutes waiting, their new teammates still hadn't shown up.  
  
"Do you think it's the wrong exit?" asked Max, puzzled.  
  
"Hmph," was Kai's replay, "Tyson probably scared them away."  
  
"Hey!" Tyson raised the sign over his head to hit Kai.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but are you the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Everyone immediately turned around to see who had spoken. The speaker was a young girl that had shoulder length blue hair with light blue highlights. She was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, and had a red sweatband on her left arm that was between her elbow and shoulder. She also had a black duffel slugged over her shoulder. She defiantly looked like the type not to be messed with. Tyson stared at her as she was an alien from Mars.  
  
"Uh, sorry you must have the wrong team," he said. The girl just stared back at him.  
  
"Well unless the sign you were waving like some psycho a few minutes ago didn't say Bladebreakers, I'm your new teammate, Lauren Tishano." Tyson stared at her with his mouth open, dumbfounded.  
  
"But you can't be our teammate, you're a girl!"  
  
"And what's wrong with being a girl?" asked a new voice. Another girl came to stand next to the blue haired one. She had black held in a bun by two chopsticks with two locks of hair that went past her chin, a babyblue T- shirt with a black viney (is there such a word?) design on the front, black caprice pants, and black slippers. Slugged over her shoulder was a yellow duffel. She was the same height as the blue-haired girl and had soft brown eyes that made her look slightly pretty in the innocent way.  
  
"I'm Gigi Yoon, your other new teammate."  
  
"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Tyson, "our new teammates are two pathetic girls!" Immediately, Lauren dropped her duffel and punched Tyson in the eye. He fell to the ground, clutching his eye in pain.  
  
"Who you calling pathetic? You jackass!" Lauren raised her arm for another blow, but Gigi grabbed it so she couldn't send another punch. "Let me at him!" Tyson got up from the ground as Kenny, Rei, and Max were staring at Lauren in shock.  
  
"Whoa." murmured Max. "She's a female version of Kai." Kai smirked at Tyson being hit by a girl, when Lauren's eyes shifted from Tyson to him.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at?" Lauren snapped. Kai glared at her.  
  
"Why the fuck should you care bitch?" he snarled. Lauren's chocolate-brown eyes were immediately filled with anger.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?!"  
  
"I called you a bitch." Kai said smirking.  
  
"Why you no-good fucking asshole!"  
  
Gigi had let go of Lauren's arm by now and was listening to the "interesting" conversation with interest. She turned to Kenny with an amused look. "Who's the guy with the mean streak?"  
  
"That's Kai the team captain," said Kenny. "And that's Max, Tyson, Rei, and I'm Kenny but call me Chief." He said pointing to each person and himself. Everyone else besides Kenny and Gigi seemed dazed at the fact that Kai was swearing off with a girl. Gigi nodded when she heard Lauren scream.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IN THIS FUCKING WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
"Uhhhh, Lauren?" asked Gigi.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lauren turned to glare at Gigi.  
  
"I don't really think that giving a guy and bloody nose, and swearing at the team captain is such a good idea for a start." Lauren's eyes widened and she turn back to look at Kai.  
  
"You're the team captain?!"  
  
Kai calmly leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "That's right, and there is no way you two are gonna be on the team, so go back home you bitch."  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Lauren. "Hell, you don't even know how good we are!" Kai shrugged.  
  
"You're girls. That's all I need to know."  
  
"You.! Fuck you! I challenge you to a match!" screamed Lauren. Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared at Lauren.  
  
"Fine. But the other wench has to play too." At this remark, Gigi's eyes flashed with anger for a split second but then became calm again.  
  
"Alright I will. Who do I have to go against?" Without looking, Kai gestured towards Rei.  
  
"Alright!" spoke a voice from Kenny's laptop. "Lets get this show on the road!" Gigi and Lauren jumped, and stared in shock at the laptop. "Yeah I know, a talking laptop. I'm really a bit-beast that got trapped inside this laptop from a freak power surge. Call me Dizzi." Gigi and Lauren just nodded to show they understood. "Okay, now that the intro is over, there's a beyblading area in a park that's about a quarter of a mile away from here."  
  
"What?! A quarter of a mile?!" yelled Tyson. His black eye was now visible. Lauren smirked, it'll be a few days before the black eye would go away.  
  
'He deserved it.' Lauren thought.  
  
"Well, we'd better start walking." With that, Kai starting walking towards the exit.  
  
"You're not serious about walking a quarter of a mile are you?" asked Tyson. "Why can't we just call a taxi?"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes. "Because Tyson, you used all of our money to buy food."  
  
"So?" asked Tyson stubbornly. "I'm a growing boy and I need to eat."  
  
"But ten ham sandwiches, a large milkshake, and a sub?"  
  
Lauren wasn't listening to the conversation though, and was glaring at the back of Kai's head. Swearing under her breath the whole time. Gigi just walked beside Lauren carrying her duffel. 'Lauren isn't usually this quiet.' Gigi thought. 'Kai must have really gotten to her.'  
  
"Will you hurry up?" asked Kai impatiently.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed." spoke Lauren angrily. "Some of us are carrying bags!" "Oh, so the weakling is asking for help?"  
  
"Who you calling a weakling?!"  
  
And that conversation carried on until they had walked all the way to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to Lauren that she and Kai had a bad start! Don't worry, it'll turn out for the better. Please R&R! 


	3. Who Says Girls Can't Blade?

Babie blu: Lauren vs Kai, who will win?  
  
Lauren: Me, duh.  
  
Babie blu: We'll see, on with the fic! ^__^ Oh and thank you ShadowDragon22, Leiko, Tsunami-surfer, and all you anonymous people for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own Gigi and her bit beast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, they had finally arrived at the park standing around a large beyblading stadium.  
  
"Can't we eat lunch first?" groaned Tyson. "I'm soooooo hungry."  
  
"Shut your trap Tyson." snapped Kai.  
  
"Can't I just get a hot dog?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" yelled Lauren. She was very pissed off. Tyson had been complaining that he was hungry every five seconds since they had started walking. "If you're that god damn hungry, eat your fucking hat!" That shut Tyson up. Kenny opened his laptop to get ready to collect data. Gigi, Rei, and Tyson sat on a nearby bench, Max was going to be the Jazzman. Lauren and Kai were up first.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a girl, bitch." yelled Kai to Lauren on the other side.  
  
"Good," yelled back Lauren, "I don't what you to! All the pleasure for kicking your ass!"  
  
Max smiled happily like the happy no-brain idiot he was. "Okay then! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Lauren and Kai launched their blades at the same time. A soon as the beyblades had started spinning in the stadium dish, Dranzer emerged from Kai's beyblade.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow Attack!" commanded Kai. Immediately, Kai's beyblade started to zoom towards Lauren's. Kai smirked. This was just too easy. Suddenly, Lauren's black beyblade started to glow and a large black she- wolf leaped from it and glared at Dranzer approaching.  
  
"Reeva! Wolf Fang Attack!" Lauren's black blade started charging towards Dranzer with amazing speed. Reeva bared its fangs and bit Dranzer on the neck. Dranzer screeched in pain and disappeared into its beyblade and stopped spinning.  
  
Everyone could see Reeva spinning around the dish, as if celebrating its victory. Lauren raised her hand and her beyblade shot into it. "I win," she said smugly.  
  
"What?!" Everyone but Gigi starred in disbelief. Lauren had defeated Kai in less than a minute!  
  
"Dizzi what data did you collect?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Sorry Chief but Reeva attacked Dranzer so quickly that I couldn't analyze its status!"  
  
Kai picked up his beyblade and glared at Lauren on the other side. "Lucky shot," he murmured. Next, up was Gigi verses Rei. They both got ready to launch their beyblades.  
  
"1, 2, 3, LET IT RIP!" shouted Tyson. The beybladers immediately launched their beyblades.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" commanded Rei. Driger emerged from Rei's beyblade and went in for the kill.  
  
"Saya, Tiger Wing Shield!" spoke Gigi. Her beyblade starting to glow, just when Drigger was about to hit Gigi's beyblade, a pair of crystalline blue wings with lilac strips emerged from her beyblade, protecting Gigi's blade from the attack. Then the wings slapped Driger away, sending it spinning towards the edge of the dish. Fortunately for Rei, Driger was able to maintain its balance. As soon as Driger had been shoved away by the wings, a large winged tigress flew out of Gigi's blade. Its fur was a crystalline blue with lilac strips.  
  
"Driger! After it!"  
  
"Saya, Stay away!" Driger started chasing Gigi's blade all over the dish but Saya seemed to be able to stay away from it.  
  
"Amazing!" cried Kenny as he furiously typed away on his laptop. "Gigi's beyblade is going one hundred miles per hour! The White Tiger doesn't stand a chance!" Suddenly, Saya went right over the edge of the dish and spun into the air.  
  
"Looks like you went too fast for your own good." said Rei.  
  
"Wrong." answered Gigi. "Saya! Sky Ambush Attack!" Saya, while still in the air, did a flip and started rocketing towards Driger, catching Rei off guard. When it crashed into the dish, a gust of dust blew, making it impossible to see who had won. When the dust had cleared though, Gigi's blade was spinning around the dish while Rei's blade laid still in a large hole at the bottom if the dish that was made from the impact of the attack. Gigi looked up from the dish to see the shocked faces of Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny. Kai was just sitting there trying not to look impressed while Lauren stared gloatingly at him.  
  
"So," asked Lauren smugly. "What do you think?"  
  
"Hmph." was what Lauren got for an answer from Kai. "You were just damn fucking lucky." Immediately Lauren's anger started to build up. 'Damn this guy is such a asshole!' she thought. She was just about to throw an insult at Kai when there was a loud scream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooo, a cliffy! I wonder what would happen. ^_^ Please R&R! 


	4. Attack of the Rabid Fan Girls

Lauren was just about to throw an insult at Kai when there was a loud scream. Dun, dun, dun! Who screamed? Well you want to know don't ya? Don't just sit there staring at the screen! Read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Lauren turned her head to see a mob of girls running towards them.  
  
"IT'S THE BLADEBREAKERS! AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"RUN!" yelled Rei. Lauren and Gigi quickly grabbed their bags and started running. Kai and Rei were in the lead, next it was Gigi and Lauren (they run pretty fast for people who are carrying bags, don't they?), Max and Kenny, and Tyson lacking behind them.  
  
"Slow down!" he gasped between breaths.  
  
'We didn't even really start running and he's already tired?' thought Gigi. 'Pitiful.' "Who are those people?" Gigi asked Rei.  
  
"Fan girls." murmured Rei.  
  
"What?!" asked Gigi in shock. 'These guys have fans?!'  
  
"Most of them are Kai's." spoke Rei.  
  
"WHAT?!" It was Lauren's turn to look shocked. "KAI HAS FANS?!" Kai just murmured words under his breath. Lauren couldn't hear what he was saying. But Gigi could and decided that it was for the best that Lauren couldn't hear him. Suddenly they took a turn into an alley and saw that a brick wall blocked their way.  
  
"Great," moaned Tyson. "A dead end!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" asked Kenny franticly.  
  
"Wait, didn't you say that most of the fan girls were Kai's?" asked Gigi.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Rei confused.  
  
"Ooooooh Laauureeeen."  
  
What?"  
  
"Decoy."  
  
"Huh? Wait.hey! There is no way I'm going to be a decoy!!!"  
  
"Come on! You do look like him from a distance."  
  
"Like hell do I look like him!"  
  
"Nobody else has blue hair and besides, most of the fans are his."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
The guys sweatdropped as they watched the two girls argue.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" asked Rei.  
  
"Nope." answered Tyson.  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I will!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"I.argh! I hate it when you do that! Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
"Yay!" Gigi smiled and hugged Lauren. Lauren just stood there stubbornly, annoyed that she had given in so easily. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, and Rei still stared at them as if they were crazy. Rei was the first to speak.  
  
"Uh, would you guys tell us what you're talking ab."  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF, YOU FUCKING RETARD!" yelled Kai. Gigi had grabbed his scarf and was proceeding to tie it onto Lauren.  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to wear his freaking, stupid scarf?!?!" screamed Lauren.  
  
"You'll look more like him."  
  
"Why the hell did I agree to do this in the first place?" moaned Lauren.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY SCARF, WHORE!"  
  
"Could someone tell us what's going on?!" Rei half yelled.  
  
Gigi started to explain as she continued to tie Kai's scarf to Lauren's neck. "Well, you see, Lauren looks like Kai in a way because she has short blue hair, has kind of the same clothes, and is kind of the same height as him. So I thought that she could act as a decoy!"  
  
"What?" Tyson was still confused.  
  
"She means that Lauren can distract the fan girls while we run away." explained Kenny.  
  
"Where is the hotel we're staying at?" asked Lauren. It seems that she had finally gotten over the fact that she was going to be Kai's decoy whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Its that building over there." answered Rei pointing at a building that was about twenty-eight meters away. Lauren nodded then she ran out of the alley and turned left, the opposite direction of the hotel. Soon, everyone felt the ground shaking subdue slowly away.  
  
"Alright then," said Gigi cheerfully, "Lets get to the hotel." She picked up her and Lauren's bags and started to walk out of the alley.  
  
"Do you need help with those bags?" asked Max.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine." replied Gigi with a smile.  
  
"But isn't that kind of heavy?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Not really." answered Gigi. All the guys just stood there staring. What kind of girl was she? Gigi realized that she was the only one walking and turned to look at the guys. "Well, are you guys coming or what?"  
  
After a few minutes, they were walking to the entrance of the hotel. Leaning against the wall was Lauren, waiting for them.  
  
"How did you get here before us?!" asked Tyson.  
  
"Rooftops." answered Lauren simply. She threw Kai his scarf. Kai caught it and stared at it disgustedly as he held it away from himself.  
  
"I'm going to have to clean this once we get inside." He snapped.  
  
"Great," snarled Lauren. "You go do that. But I'm taking a shower first. God, what kind of cologne do you wear?!" With that, she grabbed her bag from Gigi and walked inside. Kai looked ready to kill as he walked inside after her. The rest of the guys exchanged fearful looks and ran after them. Soon yelling was heard from inside.  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE STUPID, FUCKING BLUE TRIANGLES ON MY FACE LIKE SOME DORK!" Gigi smiled but then frowned.  
  
'Those two are so alike in more than one way.' she thought. 'If they were only pushed in the right direction, I bet they'll really like each other.' Suddenly Gigi got an idea. 'Why don't I get them together? After all, it was me that finally got Tara and Matt to finally think of each other more than friends.' An evil smile began to make its way across Gigi's face as she thought more about the idea. 'Why not? Hehehe.' With that, she walked into the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R! 


	5. Insults, a Raged Black Wolf, and Wails o...

Hurry up and read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Read! Sorry I'm high on sugar ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gigi and Lauren took a look around their new hotel room. The area they were in right now had a TV, coach, a love chair, and an armchair while there were four other doorways to different rooms. One of the rooms lead to the kitchen while another was a large bedroom with seven beds, five dressers, one large wardrobe, and two closets. The other two doorways led to two different bathrooms.  
  
"I guess this place isn't too bad." commented Lauren. "For a hotel that is." Gigi had already walked into the bedroom and had claimed her bed. She was now proceeding in unpacking her things. Lauren tossed her bag onto the remaining bed and looked out the large window in the bedroom.  
  
"Hey! There's a swimming pool outside!"  
  
"Cool." replied Gigi. "Maybe we could go for a swim after we're done unpacking our stuff."  
  
"I doubt it." spoke a cold voice. Lauren and Gigi turned to see Kai leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and eyes closed.  
  
"Oh? And why is that Oh Great and Powerful Leader?" asked Lauren. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Gigi had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle. Kai opened his eyes slowly to glare at Lauren.  
  
"Hmph, for your information we have to train to get ready for the tournament."  
  
"The tournament doesn't start for three days! We have plenty of time to train." retorted Lauren. Kai snorted. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Kai. This guy always seemed to be there to ruin her good moods.  
  
"So, um, where is everyone else?" asked Gigi. She didn't want to be there with Kai and Lauren if they start another argument. The only reason they stopped was because Tyson said that they argued like an old married couple. Everyone was relieved that they had stopped yelling at each other, everyone except Tyson that is. He ended having a busted lip and a bruised cheek to go with his black eye. And Gigi wasn't interested in having one herself.  
  
Instead of answering Gigi's question though, Kai glare at Lauren as she returned the glare. Gigi looked at Lauren, then at Kai, then at Lauren again. "Uh, okay, I'll just, um, go find them myself, I guess." Gigi inched towards the door as she said this and ran out of the bedroom. Lauren and Kai continued glaring. Suddenly Kai closed his eyes and smirked.  
  
"I don't see how a blader like you could have possibly been chosen by Mr. Dickenson to be on the team." Lauren's eyes were immediately filled with anger, hatred, and rage.  
  
"If I could recall, I beat you in a beybattle far and square!"  
  
"I was off my guard, besides the fact that you had a bit beast stunned me. How could such a weak blader possess a bit beast? Perhaps your bit beast just couldn't find a better master." That was the last straw! Lauren walked straight over to Kai and slapped him across the face. Kai looked shocked at first but the shock was immediately replaced by anger. He backhand slapped Lauren across her right cheek. Lauren placed her hand on her red cheek and glared at Kai. Suddenly she lunged at him, knocking him onto the floor and started chocking him. Suddenly she heard noise from the doorway and looked up. Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Rei staring at them wide eyed while Gigi just stood there with her head slightly tilted to the side. 'What are they staring at?' wondered Lauren. Suddenly she realized that she was still on top of Kai. She quickly got off him and glared at him as he got up.  
  
"Training." Kai mumbled as he got up. With that, he walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator. The rest of the guys followed wordlessly. Gigi just continued to stare at Lauren who was still standing in the bedroom.  
  
"What?!" yelled Lauren. Gigi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what?!"  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that you would never, but."  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"It looked like you were molesting Kai. And since the others don't really know you, they most likely think that that's what they saw." Gigi said quickly. Lauren's mouth dropped open.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Rei turned to see an angry Lauren walking towards them. "I'M GOING TO POUND THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They all ran for the elevator door, but to bad for them. It closed before they got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Kenny, Max, and Rei. Tyson deserves the punishment.  
  
(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) Dancing Kirbies! Hehehe (I'm still hyper on sugar)  
  
Please R&R! 


	6. Bitbeast Talk

Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on another story called 'What Happened to Kai?!' Be sure to read it! Sorry again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai impatiently paced around the beyblade dish at the park. 'Where the hell are they?' he thought. 'They're thirty minutes late.' Suddenly, he saw a group of people walking towards him. 'About time they got here.' He stopped pacing and stood in one place as he gave an angry expression to the oncoming bladers. Immediately, a blank expression replaced the angry one. The oncoming people were his teammates of course, but they were different than he had last seen them. Tyson's right arm was bandaged with a white cloth that a bloodstain on it to add to the rest of his collection of injuries, luckily for him he would still he able to beyblade. Kenny was clutching his stomach with his laptop and had a pained expression on his face, his face was also slightly green. Max held tissues to his nose, which was bleeding like crazy. And finally, Rei was limping on his left leg, which was bandaged with white cloth that had also had a bloodstain on it. Lauren was walking behind looking very pleased with herself and Gigi walked next to Lauren holding a first aid kit. "The first aid kit is incase Lauren injures someone, again." explained Gigi. She gestured towards to the others. "Don't worry about Kenny, he just fainted from seeing all the blood." Kai finally got over the shock of the damage Lauren had done to the guys and pretended that he didn't see how injured his teammates were.  
  
"Alright, the pairs are Tyson and Lauren, Gigi and Max, Rei and me. Got that?" snapped Kai. "Chief, gather data on Lauren and Gigi." With that, he turned around and walked towards a beyblade dish. Lauren stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. "Stick your tongue back in your mouth girl." spoke Kai without looking behind him. Lauren scowled at him and walked to a different beyblade dish. Kenny sat at a nearby bench and opened his laptop, ready to collect some data, even though he was still in pain. Tyson ran to the beyblade dish Lauren had gone to and Rei limped to the one that Kai was at. Gigi had to guide Max to a vacant beyblade stadium because of he couldn't see anything with all the tissues clustered at the front of his face, blocking his eyesight.  
  
Gigi sighed. 'This is going to be a loooooooong day of training.' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After six hours more of training, everyone sits down to rest. "Ow, my muscles hurt!" complained Tyson. "And I'm hungry!"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Lauren. This guy was asking for another injury.  
  
"Hey Gigi! Lauren! I found some information about your bit beasts!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"Cool," replied Lauren, "What is it Kenny?" She and Gigi turned to look at Kenny to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well," Kenny spoke. "Gigi, Saya is your bit beast, correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, Saya seems to have a reputation with the Chinese. They call by the name they gave her, which is the Angel Tigress of Heaven. They believed that Saya sent by God to protect the innocent."  
  
"Awesome." replied Gigi.  
  
"And Lauren, Reeva was worshipped by the Amazons for her speed and strength. The queen of the Amazons was the keeper of Reeva and passed her down the family line to the next female."  
  
"Cool! My ancestors were Amazons!" exclaimed Lauren.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's so special about some weird African tribe."  
  
"Idiot. The Amazons were a group of strong, skillful women." Lauren glared at Tyson.  
  
"Whatever. I still down see what's so special."  
  
Lauren glared at Tyson, but he still didn't seem to understand the warning.  
  
"Girls are just a bunch of pussies." Before anyone could stop her, Lauren had launched her beyblade into Tyson's stomach, making him double over in extreme pain.  
  
"Got the first aid kit!" chirped Gigi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Max, Kenny, and Rei. They got beaten up so badly! Tyson got beaten so much that he's probably numb to pain. [cackles] um, oh yeah! Please R&R! And remember, and am NOT the kind of person that leaves a fic unfinished. 


	7. A Quick Swim

Babie blu: Hey it's me again! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Rei. Gigi had just told Tyson to just apply a cream to his new injury and that he would be fine.  
  
"Lets go swimming!" yelled Max. He was jumping up and down excitedly. His nosebleed had finally stopped. Not only that, but Rei's leg had stopped its bleeding so the bandage was gone too. Kenny was fine also. Tyson was the only with injuries now.  
  
"Good idea Maxie!" agreed Tyson. He smiled happily and hugged Max. Kai looked at them with disgust.  
  
'I swear, are those two gay or something?' he thought. Lauren stared at the two boys hugging.  
  
"Are those two gay or something?" Lauren had echoed Kai's thoughts. Tyson and Max heard her remark and immediately stopped hugging each other. Lauren rolled her eyes. 'Great, not only am I stuck on a team with a sexist boy, but I'm also stuck on a team with two gay freaks!' she thought. Gigi didn't like the way the conversation was going.  
  
'How can I get Kai and Lauren together if Lauren argues more with Tyson?!' Gigi thought franticly. She was just about to change the subject when Rei did.  
  
"Well if we're going to go to the swimming pool, we'd better change." Rei spoke. He then turned to Kai. "Okay with you Kai?"  
  
"Hmph. Whatever." was all that that Kai said.  
  
"All right then!" Tyson yelled as he ran the rest of the way to the hotel. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Max laughed and ran after Tyson. Tyson looked over his shoulder at Gigi, Lauren, Kai, Rei, and Kenny. "What's the matter? Are you too slow?" he taunted. Rei took this as a challenge and ran ahead. Kenny tried his best to keep up with the others while Kai barely put in an effort. When they finally reached the hotel, all of them, except Kai of course, ran all the way to their hotel room. Were they surprised to see Gigi and Lauren already there watching TV. And even more surprised to see that they were dressed in their swimming suits already. Lauren was wearing a black T-shirt over a black two-piece swimming suit and Gigi was wearing a white T-shirt over a purple two-piece swimming suit. Gigi's hair was also out of its usual bun and in a ponytail instead.  
  
"About time you guys got here!" spoke Lauren. She turned off the TV. "How slow can you be?" Tyson stared at them with his mouth open like an idiot.  
  
"How did you.? We didn't see you but. here so fast?" Tyson babbled. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just hurry up and get changed already." she said. She turned to look at the others, who seemed to look equally surprised, all except Kai that is. "Anymore questions?"  
  
"Why didn't we see you go past us?" asked Rei. He was not as shocked as Tyson was, and was able to control his language.  
  
"We took a short cut." answered Gigi simply.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us about the short cut when you took it?" asked Tyson in a huffy voice.  
  
"Have you ever jumped off a rooftop of a twelve-story building?" Gigi asked calmly. The guys, excluding Kai (as usual), stared at the girls with their mouths open. Gigi nodded. "I rest my case."  
  
"You did wha?!" yelled Tyson. All the others stared too. All except one certain blue-haired guy. (You know who I mean.) Lauren stared at them.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to go change already?" she yelled. Immediately all the guys ran to the bedroom, while Kai just "hmphed" and walked after them with his arms crossed. After twenty minutes, they were finally ready to go. Tyson was wearing blue swimming trunks and a large white T-shirt that was so long that it could be mistaken for a dress from afar, Max was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks, Kenny was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks, and Kai was wearing black.  
  
"Finally you guys finished!" Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!" Max yelled as he ran out the hotel room to the swimming pool. Lauren and Gigi sweatdropped.  
  
"Who gave him the sugar?" asked Gigi. The guys pointed at Tyson. Tyson noticed that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the pool, Rei was sitting at the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. Kenny was sitting next to him typing away on laptop and talking to Dizzi. Tyson was sitting at a table eating strawberry ice cream. And Kai was leaning against a wall in usual position. (You know, arms crossed and eyes closed.) Max was busy applying a blue suntan lotion to his skin.  
  
"Here." Max handed the blue suntan lotion to Lauren. Lauren stared at the blue blob of suntan lotion in Max's hand.  
  
"Er, no thanks, I got my own." Lauren showed him the bottle of sunblock. Max shrugged and turned Gigi who was busy reading 'Ella Enchanted'. "Do you need any suntan lotion Gigi?" Gigi continued reading her book without looking up.  
  
"No thanks, I never burn."  
  
After applying sunblock to her skin, Lauren walked up to the edge of the pool and dived in. She floated on her back for a while until she heard a scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson was waving his arms around trying to get rid of a bee. "KILLER BEE! HELP ME! KILLER BEE!" Tyson waved his arms so much that the strawberry ice cream in his hand went flying into the air. And wouldn't you know. The ice cream landed on Gigi's head. Lauren winced. This was not going to be pretty. Slowly, Gigi lowered her book to glare at Tyson. Her brown eyes were cold, unforgiving, and full of hatred.  
  
"Eep!" squeaked Tyson. "Uh, sorry?" Before anyone could stop her, Gigi ran up to Tyson, twisted his arm, and had flung him over her shoulder and into the swimming pool. Everyone, except Lauren, stared in shock. Max, Rei, and Kenny ran to the part of the pool where Tyson had been thrown. Kai soon left his place near the wall and walked up beside the guys to stare at the little bubbles surfacing the water. Suddenly Tyson came out of the water gasping for air. "THAT WAS SOOOO UNCALLED FOR!" he yelled.  
  
Gigi picked up a towel and began to wipe the ice cream out of her hair as if nothing had happened. She seemed to have calmed down. Lauren shook her head.  
  
"And you tell me I have to get Anger Management." Lauren said.  
  
Gigi shrugged, finished getting cleaning her hair, and dived into the pool, disappearing under the water. Rei, Max, and Kenny started asking Tyson all these questions.  
  
"Tyson! Are you okay buddy?"  
  
"Tyson! You were thrown twelve feet! Are you sure you don't have any more injuries?"  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
Kai just stood there with his arms crossed. Lauren felt someone pull her left ankle and dived underwater. Gigi was there and pointed at herself and Lauren and then at the edge of the pool where the guys were standing. It took a moment for Lauren to understand what Gigi was saying but smiled evilly when she did. Slowly, the two of them swam to the edge of the pool unnoticed by the guys. Then the girls reached out and pulled the guys' ankles, causing them to fall into the pool.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone but Kai screamed. Lauren and Gigi doubled over laughing.  
  
"Sorry! We couldn't help it!" said Gigi between giggles. She and Lauren stopped laughing to look at the Bladebreakers. Kenny's glasses were wet and dangling on the left side, Max's hair was flat against his head, Rei looked like a drowned cat, and Kai was. Lauren and Gigi stared at Kai. His hair was drooping and the blue triangles on his face were smudged and faded, very unkai-like. Lauren and Gigi looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Kai scowled and used the water from the pool to get rid of the rest of his face paint. Kenny swam awkwardly to the edge of the pool and dried his glasses, while Rei and Max had started swimming. (duh! It's a swimming pool!) When Lauren and Gigi were able to control their laughter, Lauren turned to look at Kai. 'He actually looks normal without his triangles. And better looking. WHA?! Where the hell did that thought come from?!' she thought. Kai saw Lauren looking at him and death-glared at her.  
  
"What are you looking at whore?"  
  
Lauren sent a glare equally as deadly back at him. "Nothing. Just to the fact actually look normal without those stupid triangles, or as close to normal as you can get."  
  
"Fucker."  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"RETARD!"  
  
"SLUT!" Lauren lunged at Kai and started strangling him. Kai raised his hand and backhanded Lauren across the face. Lauren let go of Kai and placed a hand on her cheek. The shock on her face quickly turned into fury. Lauren would have disfigured Kai if it weren't for the fact that Rei and Gigi were holding her back.  
  
"YOU NO GOOD FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled. An old couple that was walking by shook their heads at such bad language. Gigi and Rei were struggling to keep Lauren from hurting Kai, badly. Kenny, Max, and Tyson stood there in the pool, staring with their mouths open. Gigi and Rei dragged Lauren to the edge of the pool and pulled her out of the water. Lauren was still swearing away. "LET ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT CRAP HIWATARI!" Gigi placed a hand over Lauren's mouth. "Hmm hm hm hmmm hmmmm!" (The words are better off untranslated.)  
  
"A little help here!" Gigi yelled to the rest of the guys. Kenny and Max got out of the pool quickly to help Gigi and Rei restrain Lauren. Tyson still stood there like an idiot with his mouth open. Kai had gotten out of the pool and walked back to the hotel. Just before he entered the door, he turned and smirked at Lauren.  
  
"Hm hmm! Hmm hmmm hmm hmmm hmm hmmm!" Nobody knew what Lauren was saying, but it was most likely another sentence full of curses. Five minutes after Kai had left them, Lauren seemed to have calmed down. Gigi, Rei, Max, and Kenny let her go and sighed in relieve when she didn't run after Kai to beat the lights out of him. Instead, Lauren just stood there with her arms crossed and murmured curses under her breathe. Tyson still stood there with his mouth open idiotically. Everyone stayed like that for a few moments.  
  
"Okay, well we better go inside now." spoke Rei. Gigi, Kenny, and Max nodded. Lauren was still staring at the direction Kai had left with the same deadly look on her face while Tyson continued to stare idiotically. Lauren slowly walked towards the door to the hotel. Gigi, Rei, Kenny, and Max followed. Max turned around to look at Tyson who still stood there.  
  
"Hey Tyson! Are you coming?" Tyson closed his mouth and blinked a couple times, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Where is everybody?"  
  
"They went inside."  
  
"WHA?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Max sweatdropped as Tyson ran inside the hotel. Suddenly a crash was heard from inside soon followed by yelling.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Max cringed. He had a feeling that Tyson would a few more injuries yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)  
  
Dancing Kirbies! ^_^  
  
Please R&R! 


	8. Kai Has Feelings!

Babie blu: 31 reviews! I am loved! ^__^  
  
Kai: -_-U Oh please.  
  
Babie blu: Meanie!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren growled as she continuously changed the channels to the TV. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the remote control in one hand. It was easy to see that she was still pissed off at Kai. Tyson, Max, and Rei were playing poker while Kai stood in a shadowed corner of the small living room with his arms crossed and eyes closed. (Typical.) Kenny was sitting in a corner improving their beyblades and Gigi sat on the couch reading. She had already finished reading 'Ella Enchanted' and had began to read 'Dragon Sword and Wind Child'. (Yes, I really do read this fast in real life, scary isn't it?)  
  
"I lost again!" cried Tyson. He had lost the game for the twentieth time.  
  
Rei shook his head. "Poker is not your game."  
  
Max happy shuffled the cards. "Lets play Go Fish!" Rei and Tyson agreed and began the game. Just when the cards had been passed out, Tyson's stomach growled. Everyone turned to stare at him, even Kai opened his eyes.  
  
Tyson sweatdropped. "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry."  
  
"Don't state the obvious." spoke Lauren.  
  
"Whose turn is it to cook tonight?" asked Max.  
  
"I'll cook." spoke Gigi as she closed the book she was reading. Everyone, except Lauren (who was still busy flipping through channels), turned to stare at her.  
  
"You can cook?!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
Gigi rolled her eyes. "Did you just hear what I said? Duh I can!" 'Man,' Gigi thought. 'This guy can be amazed by a leaf being blown by the wind!' She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Lauren continued to flip through the channels angrily murmuring curses under her breath.  
  
Gigi searched through the cabinets and found a box of spaghetti. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'I guess spaghetti isn't too bad.' She boiling some water to cook the spaghetti in and went searching through the cabinets again to find some ingredients to make the meat sauce and some garlic bread. Later, just when the spaghetti and the garlic bread were ready to be served, a sound of shattering glass came from the living room. Walking out of the small kitchen, Gigi saw Lauren with her fist through the coffee table and broken glass was everywhere. You didn't need to be a genius to know what had happened.  
  
"What happened?!?!" exclaimed Tyson. Well, maybe on Tyson's case. 'This guy is just plain clueless.' thought Gigi.  
  
"Lauren had just punched the glass coffee table and had shattered glass everywhere Tyson." squeaked Kenny. (Trust Kenny to explain everything.) He had backed away in a corner of the room with his laptop in front of him like a shield. 'He must be scared of Lauren.' thought Gigi. Max was sitting next to Kenny, trying to hide as well while Rei was sitting there just staring. Kai didn't even react. He just continued to stand there with his eyes closed. Lauren blinked.  
  
"Uh, Lauren? You okay?" asked Gigi. Lauren blinked again.  
  
"I'm.fine." She pulled her arm out of the table without getting a scratch. She seemed to have finally gotten out of her don't-talk-to-me-unless-you- want-to-die-a-very-painful-and-slow-death mood. Lauren stared at the shattered glass all over the floor. "Opps, did I do that?" Everyone but Kai nodded. "Oh well, there goes another coffee table."  
  
"The twentieth to be exact." spoke Gigi. Everyone stared turned to stare at her.  
  
"The twentieth?!" squeaked Kenny.  
  
"Don't worry. She only does that to unliving things." Suddenly Gigi remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah! The spaghetti is ready." Everyone stared at her.  
  
"You made spaghetti?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yeah, something wrong with that?"  
  
Tyson jumped up and down like a happy kid going to a candy store. "Yay! We finally have a chef on the team!" He ran to the kitchen in a hurry.  
  
Gigi and Lauren sweatdropped. "Is he always that eager to eat?" asked Lauren.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," spoke Rei.  
  
At the table~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lauren and Gigi stared in disgust as Tyson ate his spaghetti. He was shoveling mouthfuls of spaghetti and garlic bread into his mouth and was chewing with his mouth opened. Not a very pretty sight.  
  
"Does he always eat like that?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Yup!" answered Max. He didn't seemed to be bothered by Tyson's table manners, unlike the rest of the team. Kenny was slightly green and Rei hadn't touched his spaghetti. Kai just sat there scowling at Tyson.  
  
"Obnoxious pig."  
  
"Ai um nafe!" spoke Tyson with his mouth full. (Translation: I am not!)  
  
Lauren turned to stare at Kai in shock mockingly. "The silent one has spoken!" she spoke mockingly. "Miracles really do happen!" Everyone at the table laughed. Kai just glared at Lauren.  
  
After supper (and after they cleaned up the broken glass)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I never knew girls could take so long to take a shower," grumbled Tyson. The guys were waiting for the girls to hurry up in the bathrooms. (There are only two.) So far, they had been waiting for two hours. Kenny and Max were fidgeting around while Tyson walked impatiently in front of the two bathrooms. Rei was sitting on the floor cross-legged while Kai was in his usual position with his eyes closed. (You know what that is.) Suddenly the doors to the bathrooms opened and both of the girls came out. Lauren was wearing a black nightdress with sliver embroidery and Gigi was wearing a blue nightdress with gold embroidery and with her hair in a loose braid. Kai had opened his eyes to the sound to the creaking doors. He stared at Lauren.  
  
'She doesn't look that bad in a dress. What a minute here! What the fuck am I thinking?! She's a fucking, stupid, idiotic, bitch!'  
  
Lauren realized that Kai was staring at her. "What do you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing, bitch." snarled Kai. He walked past Lauren and slammed the bathroom door shut. Max quickly ran into the other one, leaving a not-so- happy Kenny fidgeting even more than before. Lauren glared at the bathroom door that Kai had enter through and walked to the bedroom. Gigi followed with a slight smile on her face. She had seen the look on Kai's face when he was staring at Lauren and knew what he was thinking.  
  
'Stage one, complete.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren, you soooooo better thank me.  
  
Please R&R! 


	9. An Interesting Morning

Babie blu: Sorry for not updating! It's hard to write chapters for two different fics while studying for a Math and Spanish exam. Don't forget the sudden stream of homework. It's as if the teachers are trying to makes the last days of school a living hell! I swear those teachers are EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, sorry again! ::mumbles:: Damn exams.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gigi was sleeping peacefully when she felt sunlight shining in her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked and the clock and groaned. It was 6:00. 'Stupid sunlight,' she thought. She got up and stretched. Looking around, she saw that Kenny was sleeping on his bed while hugging his laptop. Ray was sleeping, like a, well, like a cat was the only way to describe it. Tyson was sprawled on his bed, snoring away and mumbled something about pizza. Max was sleeping with a smile on his face. 'Does that kid ever stop smiling?' thought Gigi. She wasn't surprised to see that Lauren's bed was empty. She always woke up at 5:00. But she was surprised to see that Kai's bed was empty too. 'Well, since they're so alike, they must both wake up early. Should have expected that.' After Gigi quickly washed, changed clothes, and tied her hair back into a bun, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
"Ass whip!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Ahsu!"  
  
'Hm, must have ran out of English curses,' thought Gigi as she calmly walked past the living room where Lauren and Kai were arguing. She had been expecting to hear something like that when she saw the two beds empty. She went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and cabinets. She took out some eggs, bacon, and some ingredients to make some chocolate chip pancakes. She was flipping a pancake when Lauren stormed in. "THE NERVE OF THAT FUCKING, BITCHY, RETARD!!!!!!!!! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!?!?!?!?!" Lauren sat down at the table and continued to mumbled curses under her breath. Gigi just shook her head and flipped another pancake. When she finished making all the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She turned to Lauren.  
  
"Hey Lauren, could you tell everyone else that breakfast is ready?"  
  
"Sure," she mumbled. Lauren got up and walked to the bedroom. Max, Kenny, and Ray (BB: I changed the spelling!) were there fully dressed already and were standing around Tyson who was still sleeping. Kai was standing against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lauren curiously.  
  
Kenny shook his head. "Trying to wake Tyson up."  
  
"Is it really that hard?" Lauren asked incrediously.  
  
"Yes," answered Ray. He picked up a glass of cold water from the ground and threw the water in Tyson's face. Tyson didn't even stir and continued snoring loudly.  
  
Lauren sweatdropped. "Er, well I just came here to tell you that breakfast was ready."  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shot out of bed and ran out the bedroom. Another sweatdrop was added to Lauren's head as she watched Tyson run to the door, crash into the door because it was closed, open the door, run again, trip, and run again.  
  
Ray shook his head. "Trust Tyson to always think of food."  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Tyson ran to the kitchen. "FOOD!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped, including Kai.  
  
"Well, we better go or Tyson would eat all the food!" exclaimed Max, cheerful as always.  
  
During breakfast~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone stared at Tyson with disgust. Tyson had eggs, bacon, and some pancakes stuffed into his mouth and was chewing with his mouth open making loud, smacking noises.  
  
'Did this guy ever hear of table manners?' thought Gigi.  
  
"Puss du serup, pleez!" spoke Tyson, sending particales of food flying all over the table. (Translation: Pass the syrup, please!) Everyone dodged the food particles while Max just laughed and passed Tyson the syrup.  
  
Gigi shook her head. "I am so glad that I ate my breakfast earlier."  
  
"Ditto," replied Lauren. She had eaten a bagel with cream cheese earlier. Kai wasn't at the table because he had taken his plate to the living room. Smart.  
  
Tyson continued to eat with his mouth open. Exposing the mussy food in his mouth. Kenny's face turned green. "Excuse me," he squeaked and ran to the bathroom. Soon, gagging noises could be heard. Ray hadn't touched his food yet and had a look on his face as if he was about to be sick. Max, on the other hand, was happily eating his pancakes. He didn't seem to mind Tyson's eating habits at all. Since there was nothing much to do except watch Tyson eat, Gigi left the kitchen and went to the bedroom. When she got there, she sat down on her bed. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She got up and started digging through her duffel.  
  
'Come on!' she thought, 'it has to be here somewhere.' "Aha!" Gigi pulled out a black sketchbook, a box of colored pencils, and a pencil. She sat down at the windowsill and started drawing a picture with her pencil.  
  
Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai walked into the kitchen with his plate. He tossed it into the sink and looked at the table. Tyson was still eating and Max was sitting next to him smiling. Lauren and Ray both looked like they were about to be sick. He also heard gagging noises from the bathroom and presumed it was Kenny, he was the only that was THAT grossed out about Tyson's table manners. (BB: Like he has any!) Kai cleared his throat to catch the attention of everybody. "Training," he mumbled and walked out the door.  
  
Ray got up. "I'll go tell Gigi."  
  
Lauren nodded. "And I'll go get the Chief."  
  
Max smiled. "And I'll pry Tyson away from the food!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled. He grabbed a plate of bacon and ran to the living room. Ray and Lauren sweatdropped.  
  
"Good luck on that one," spoke Lauren. She walked to the bathroom were the Chief was busy vomiting. Ray left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. There he found Gigi sitting on a windowsill drawing in a black sketchbook.  
  
"What are you drawing?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
Gigi looked up startled. When she saw Ray, she quickly closed the sketchbook. "Oh, nothing much."  
  
"Well, I just came to tell you that we have to go train."  
  
"Fine, let me just go get my beyblade and I'll meet you at the park."  
  
"Alright." Ray was still curious about what Gigi drew but decided against asking her. He walked out the room and went to the living room. Tyson was chasing Max, who had successfully taken away the plate of bacon.  
  
"MAX!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!" pleaded Tyson as he chased Max. Ray shook his head. Lauren entered the room dragging Kenny behind her, who still looked a bit green.  
  
"Are we all here?" Lauren asked. She looked around. "Hey, where's Gigi?"  
  
"She said she'll catch up later," answered Ray.  
  
"Oh, well lets go!" Lauren grabbed Tyson by the back of his T-shirt and dragged him and Kenny out the door.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY BACON!!!!!!!!!!" Ray sweatdropped as he watched Tyson struggling to get out of Lauren's grasp to run to Max, who was still holding the plate full of bacon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: I'll try post the next chapter as soon as I can! ^_^  
  
Kai: You'd better.  
  
Lauren: Shut up. ::smacks Kai with a mallet::  
  
Kai: X.X ...ow...  
  
BB: Anyway, sorry again for not updating for a long time! ^_^  
  
Kai: You'd better be.  
  
Lauren: I said shut up! ::hits Kai with the mallet twice::  
  
Kai: ::get knocked out::  
  
BB: Don't they make a cute couple? ^_^  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
BB: Well, don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Tyson: Why do you keep on smiling?  
  
BB: ::glares:: Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Tyson: Uh, no...  
  
BB: Good! ^_^  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
Tyson: ::mumbles: Freak.  
  
BB: I heard that! ::starts stabbing Tyson continuously with a knife:: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TYSON MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Kenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ISANE AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs around screaming like a girl::  
  
Everyone: -_-UU 


	10. A Day Full of Bad Luck

BB: Hello again! ^_^ I hope you all like this chapter! ::looks around:: Hey, where is everybody? ::goes to a different room and sees Kai, Kenny, Max, and Ray cowering in fear at the far side of the room while Lauren is at the other side stabbing Tyson with the bloody knife that babie blu had used during the last chapter::  
  
Lauren: DIE YOU STUPID, FUCKING RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: O.O Woow. She's almost as worse as me...well, almost...ahem, well! On with the next chapter!  
  
Kenny: What! You're not just going to leave us here, are you?!  
  
BB: Of course not.  
  
Kenny: Whew.  
  
BB: You're all going to the lions' den! ^_^  
  
Kenny: WHAT!  
  
BB: ::snaps her fingers and Tyson, who was still alive, and Kenny disappear, a large screen TV appears and shows Tyson and Kenny surrounded by five man-eating lions::  
  
Max: Why didn't you send us with them?  
  
BB: I'm sorry, would you like to join them? ::just then, a lion bites Tyson's arm and starts swinging him around in circles::  
  
Max: ::shudders:: Uh, no thanks.  
  
Lauren: Oooo! ::grabs some popcorn and cheers as Tyson screams in excruciatingly terrible pain::  
  
BB: ::a remote control magically appears in her hand:: Time to feel da pain! ^_^ ::presses a button labeled 'Hellish Fireballs' and hellish fireballs start to rain down on Tyson and Kenny. Tyson gets his hair caught on fire and runs around screaming::  
  
Lauren: Oooo! Give me that! ::takes the remote control and starts pressing random buttons and watches as Tyson and Kenny are being tortured::  
  
BB: Well, enjoy the fic while we are busy torturing Tyson and Kenny! ^_^  
  
Tyson: STOP THE TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::he is now surrounded by rattlesnakes that are slowly closing in on him::  
  
Kenny: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ::tries to swat away the rattlesnakes with Dizzi::  
  
Dizzi: Hey! Stop that!  
  
BB: Hmmm, good point. ::snaps her fingers and Kenny reappears with cuts, bruises, and his glasses cracked but other than that, he was fine::  
  
Tyson: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ::he is now trying to doge poisonous arrows but barely::  
  
BB: Pssh! Who cares? -_-  
  
Tyson: YOU NEED ME FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Oh alright. ::snaps her fingers and Tyson appears with bloody wounds::  
  
Tyson: Thank you.  
  
BB: You're unwelcome. And now that you are back, I get to kill you now!  
  
Tyson: WHAT!  
  
BB: ::picks up the bloody knife and starts chasing Tyson again::  
  
Tyson: ::while running away:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren, Ray, Max, and Tyson ran to the beyblading section of the park. Kai was already there and Gigi was sitting in a tree nearby. "Finally you decided to show up," murmured Kai under his breath. "All right," he said speaking louder, "Since we're going to be blading in pairs during the tournament, we might as well practice that. Kenny, want are the best pairings according to the data?"  
  
"Well, what is it Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop as he typed away on it.  
  
"If you ask me Chief, I think that Saya and Drigger should go together since they're so alike, being tigers and all, plus I checked out Saya's status. It proves that she can be capable of learning the Tiger Claw Attack, which could be a major advantage in battle if they use it as a double attack. And Dragoon is good on the offensive while Draciel is good at defense, so those two could work together to help each other out by working as one. As for Reeva and Dranzer, they both like to just finish off their opponents quickly with no mercy, and their status are very similar, so those two would make a great team," spoke Dizzi logically. Lauren couldn't believe it. She was paired with Kai?! The guy that she argued with 24/7?! This was a nightmare!  
  
"Then lets start training in those pairs," spoke Kai. He wasn't very happy about being paired with Lauren, but if it would allow his team to win the tournament, then he could endure it.  
  
After six hours of training (I'm too lazy to write down what happens)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was sitting on the grass trying to figure out what to do now that training was over. "Hey! How about we go walk in the forest for a while!" suggested Tyson pointing to the large group of trees a few meters from them. The park they were training just so happened to be next to a forest, giving that close-to-nature feeling.  
  
Lauren turned to stare at him. "That is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard in my life." She paused for a second in thought. "Lets go anyway. There's nothing better to do." Everyone else awkwardly agreed.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" yelled Tyson, pumping his fist into the air. Earning weird looks from other people walking by. The rest of the team sweatdropped and tried to act as they didn't know Tyson.  
  
'What an idiot,' thought Lauren, rolling her eyes.  
  
'What an idiot,' thought Kai, rolling his eyes.  
  
In the forest (don't ask how they got there so fast)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tall trees towered above them covered with green leaves and dark green vines that twisted around their trunks, some had white blossoms blooming in their branches. Colorful little flowers were blooming near the base the trees and the ground was covered with a carpet of green grass. Gigi stood there staring at her surrounding. 'Hmm, should have brought my sketchbook,' she thought.  
  
"Will you hurry up?" snapped Kai. "You're holding up everyone." Slightly annoyed, Gigi quickly ran to catch up with everyone else.  
  
"Can we please take a break?" moaned Tyson. "We've been walking for hours!"  
  
"Actually Tyson, we've only been walking for thirty minutes," spoke Kenny.  
  
"Hey Kai! Come on, let's take a break!" protested Tyson with the leader. Kai just grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Please?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai grumbled. 'Idiot,' he thought.  
  
"Don't be such a wet blanket!"  
  
Grumble.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Grumble. This kid just keeps on getting more annoying.  
  
"Just a while?"  
  
Grumble. Now Kai was starting to have a headache.  
  
"Just a few minu-"  
  
"Alright, fine!" snapped Kai.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted. He immediately ran to a tree and sat against it. Max sat down near Tyson. Ray climbed onto a branch of a tree to rest. Kenny started typing on his laptop again. Kai just stood against a tree in his usual position. Lauren was also leaning against a tree but she had her eyes open and her hands were behind her back. Gigi sat down on the ground and closed her eyes, listening to the birds singing and rustle of the leaves waving in the wind. Then, suddenly a green boa constructer slithered down the tree that Tyson was sitting against, and wound itself around Tyson's arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tyson. He jumped from the ground and waved the arm the snake was on. "GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked up in shock, even Kai cracked open an eyelid! Max, knowing nothing about snakes, tried to pry the snake off Tyson's arm but only made it tighten its grip. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Lauren: ::sarcastically:: Wow Tyson! I never knew you knew such big words! Tyson: Shut up! Kai: Why don't you shut YOUR big mouth? I saw you stuff a whole fucking loaf of bread in that thing! Tyson: ::red faced:: What do you know Kai?! Ray: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! BB: Hey! Stop interrupting the story! I'm the only one allowed to do that! Max: -_-U Tyson: Blue-headed bakas. Lauren: Chikushoume. BB: QUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: ... BB: Much better.) Max picked up a stick and tried to beat the snake, but hit Tyson instead. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gigi shook her head. Since it was Tyson, she really didn't what to help him, but nobody else seemed to know much about snakes, since they were all just sitting there. Except Max that is, who was just making it worse. Plus, if Tyson got his arm broken, there was no way they would be able to compete in the tournament. 'Which would ruin my chances of getting Kai and Lauren together,' Gigi thought. 'Plus, then I'll have to go home to another boring summer.' Sighing, she walked up to the Tyson. "Just calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I HAVE A KILLER SNAKE ON MY ARM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Gigi reached over and bent the snake's tail backwards. Its grip slowly loosened and she took it off of Tyson's arm.  
  
"I'M FREE!!!!!!!!!! HALLELUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRAISE THE LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson jumps around waving his arms in the air. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight. Gigi gently placed the snake on the ground and it slithered away into a bush.  
  
Kai got up from his position and started walking. "Break's over. Hurry up." Tyson stopped jumping around for a second and stuck his tongue out at Kai. "I suggest that you put that tongue back in your mouth, Tyson," spoke Kai.  
  
Tyson jumped. "How does he do that?!" he yelled. Shaking their heads, Ray, Gigi, Lauren, Kenny, and Max ran to catch up with Kai. Realizing that he was all alone, Tyson ran after them. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Tyson run, fall face flat, get up, run, and fall face flat again.  
  
"How much longer until we're out of this place?" asked Lauren.  
  
"About an hour and a half precisely, according to my calculations," answered Kenny.  
  
Suddenly Gigi stepped into a hidden, hunting trap unknowingly and next thing she knew, she was hanging twenty feet from the ground by a rope tied around her left ankle. "Get me down from here!" she yelled. Everyone else stared at her.  
  
"Gigi?" asked Lauren confused.  
  
"Who do you think? Yes it's me! And I could use some help over here!" yelled Gigi.  
  
"I don't know," spoke Ray. "You're pretty high up."  
  
Suddenly, the branch the rope was tied to snapped halfway. "Ahhhhhh! Please hurry up!"  
  
"Hey I know!" yelled Tyson, "I'll use Dragoon!" Before anyone could stop him, Tyson, being the idiot he was and forgetting that Gigi was hanging twenty feet from the ground, had launched his beyblade at the rope, making it snap. Gigi fell head first to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-ow! Hey, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Gigi looks around to see that that everyone was looking at her and sweatdropping. "What?" Gigi looked down and saw that she had landed on Ray. Who was staring at the ever so interesting ground, trying to hide his red face. "Opps! I'm so sorry!" Gigi spoke as she got off Ray and helped him get up. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" Ray just shook his head and his face became even redder. "You sure?" Ray nodded again, his face becoming redder. "Good." Gigi frowned. "This just doesn't seem to be a good day for us."  
  
"Well, look at the bright side!" chirped Max. "At least no one got hurt!" As soon as those words were out of Max's mouth, the branch that had snapped halfway snapped fully off the tree and was falling directly over Lauren.  
  
"Lauren! Look out!" yelled Gigi. Lauren quickly got out of the way, but twisted her ankle badly.  
  
"You okay?" squeaked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Lauren between clenched teeth. She tried to get up but sat back down, clutching her ankle and hissing in pain. Ray went over to examine her leg.  
  
"It doesn't look too good," spoke Ray with a worried tone. His face still had a trance of red but it was unnoticeable.  
  
"Great going Max! You jinxed us!" yelled Tyson, waving his arms above his head.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Max said looking slightly hurt. The large smile finally gone from his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Max," Tyson spoke. He didn't want Max to start crying. "It's not your fault, really! Don't start crying!"  
  
Max smiled again. "Okay!" Everyone sweatdropped at how fast Max became guilt-free.  
  
"Lauren, someone's going to have to carry you," spoke Gigi. Suddenly a light clicked in her head. 'Hehehe, why not?' she thought. "Kai, why don't you carry her?" asked Gigi.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Lauren, flabbergasted. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING ASK THAT GUY FOR HELP!!! I TRUST THE DEVIL MORE THAN HIM!!!"  
  
"FOR WHAT FUCKING REASON SHOULD I HELP THE WITCH?!?!"  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A WITCH?!?!?!"  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
"GUYS!!!!" yelled Gigi. Lauren and Kai stopped arguing and turned to stare at her. "First reason off, do you think that Max or Kenny would be able to carry Lauren? And, pssh! Forget Tyson! And Ray can't carry her since all the wind was just knocked out of him." Here, Ray became as red as a tomato and began playing with a blade of grass as if it was the most interesting thing to do in the world.  
  
Lauren crossed her arms stubbornly while still sitting on the ground. "Still, I refuse to allow myself to be helped by a fucking bastard like him."  
  
Kai glared at her. "Well, then how do you expect to walk?" he asked. He didn't really like Lauren, heck, he didn't like her period, (BB: Oh really? ~_' Kai: Shut up! _) but if he didn't help her, they would probably get to the hotel after nightfall.  
  
"I'll just walk," answered Lauren stiffly.  
  
"With your ankle sprained? I don't think so."  
  
Lauren growled. "Still, there is no way I'm gonna let you help me," she said stubbornly. Without warning, Kai picked up Lauren from the ground and threw her over his shoulder and began walking again. "Hey! Put me the fucking hell down you bastard! Put me down!" yelled Lauren as she began thrashing around.  
  
"Shut up," mumbled Kai. The thrashing around didn't hurt much, but it sure annoyed him. "And stop moving," he snapped. Of course, being her stubborn self, Lauren didn't listen and continued struggling.  
  
Ten minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren had finally stopped struggling Kai, seeing that it wouldn't make Kai put her down. Instead, she just stared down at the ground with a bored look on her face. Suddenly an idea hit her. Reaching out a hand, Lauren pulled Kai's scarf, causing him to stop walking to loosen it. After he started walking again, Lauren pulled Kai's scarf again, causing him to once more stop to loosen it. This continued on and on until Kai got pissed off and just took off his scarf and stuffed it into his pocket. Lauren stuck her tongue out at him and sighed. 'Hell this is boring!' she thought. "Can't you put me down now?" she asked.  
  
"I gladly would, if it weren't for the fact that you would collapse over because of your stupid leg," answered Kai. Still slightly pissed off about the scarf thing. Lauren grumbled, but couldn't do anything since it was true, and went on staring at the ground.  
  
"This is so freaking unlucky!" she yelled at no one in particular.  
  
"Well at least it can't get any worse!" spoke Max happily as he skipped happily (BB: Yes, skipped. -_-U) behind Kai and Lauren.  
  
Suddenly a dark cloud covered the sun and four figures in black robes stepped out of the shades of trees and blocked the Bladebreakers' way. "Max," grumbled Kai. "From now on, keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Hey! What the fuck is happening? I can't see!" shouted Lauren, struggling to turn around. Since she was being carried over Kai's shoulder, she was looking behind them and couldn't see what was happening in front. She accidentally kneed Kai in the stomach, causing him the wince.  
  
"Will you stay still!" he yelled.  
  
Lauren paid no attention and continued. Kai finally got annoyed and turned Lauren around so he was now holding her in way so she could see the four dark figures.  
  
"Hello mortals," sneered the first figure. "I see we have met again." He lifted his head, revealing that he looked like a vampire. "Sanquinex."  
  
The one next to him took a step forward, showing himself as a werewolf type. "Lupinex."  
  
The person on the far right revealed himself as mummy looking. "Cenotaph."  
  
The last person looked like a relative of Frankenstein, literally. "Zomb," he grunted.  
  
"Also known as the Dark Bladers," spoke Sanquinex. "Now hand over your bit be-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," spoke Lauren, shattering the dark, spooky scene. "Nice to meet you too. Well, we gotta go now so could you guys move out of the way of the trail?" Everyone, except Gigi, turned to stare at her as if she was crazy. "What? Was it something said?"  
  
Sanquinex recovered from what Lauren had said and spoke again. "Hand over your bit beasts or we shall have to use force."  
  
Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You and what army?"  
  
"Fine than human," hissed Sanquinex. "If you shall not hand us your bit beasts willingly, we shall have to take them by force."  
  
Suddenly, the mummy dude that called himself Cenotaph grabbed Gigi's arms and kept them behind her back. "Hey!" she yelled glaring. "Get your filthy, toilet paper hands off of me!" Her brown eyes turned a darker shade, making them almost black. It was easy to see that she was pissed off.  
  
"Now hand over your bit beasts, or your helpless friend here shall suffer," spoke Sanquinex. Who, by now, was the spokesperson of the Dark Bladers.  
  
"HELPLESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Gigi, "HELPLESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHO YOU CALLING HELPLESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Her nearly black eyes suddenly light up and turned a golden brown (mostly gold) color and her pupils became slits, giving it a cat-like look. The Bladebreakers stared in surprise. (BB: They stare a lot, don't they?)  
  
Gigi swung her leg and kicked backwards, hitting Cenotaph where the sun didn't shine. He immediately let go of her and fell to the ground in pain. Lupinex tried to grab her, but Gigi crouched down on the ground and swung her leg to the side, making Lupinex trip and fall on the trail. Zomb tired next but a roundhouse kick made him fall on top of Lupinex, which made Lupinex get the wind knocked out of him. Gigi walked up to Sanquinex and slapped him across the face. Sanquinex stared at Gigi in surprise but then the surprise quickly turned into anger. "How dare you!" sputtered Sanquinex angrily. "How dare you slap me, Sanquinex! The great leader of the D-" Sanquinex was cut off by getting kicked in the jaw by Gigi. Making a sickening crack. Sanquinex held his jaw and stared in disbelief at the pissed off, Chinese girl glaring at him with angry, golden brown cat eyes.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCKING HELL YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gigi screamed so loudly that she scared all the birds out of the area they were in. HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN BE THE DEVIL FOR ALL I CARE AND I WON'T GIVE SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zomb and Lupinex had recovered by now but were too scared to help Cenotaph from the so-called 'helpless, little girl'. Cenotaph was still lying on the ground in pain. "NOW TAKE YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS WITH YOU AND GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Speechless, Sanquinex motioned Lupinex and Zomb that it was time for them to take their leave. Cenotaph had finally recovered and walked up to the left side of Sanquinex. "This isn't over yet mortal," mumbled Sanquinex. With that, they all disappeared and the cloud covering the sun moved away. The Bladebreakers turned to stare in shock at Gigi.  
  
"I've never heard Gigi swear like that," spoke Ray in disbelief.  
  
"As long as you don't her too mad that her eyes change color, you won't have to worry," Lauren said.  
  
Kenny and shaking and holding Dizzi in front of himself like a shield from Gigi while Max and Tyson were hiding behind him. "D-d-don't w-worry, w-we w- won't," sputtered Kenny as he was shaking. He shuddered.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kenny, Max, and Tyson ran away and hid in a bush next to the trail while everyone else turned to see Gigi talking to them. "Why are you just standing there? The trail's clear!" Gigi's eyes were back to their normal light brown color instead of it's recent golden brown. She turned her head and stared in confusement. "And why are Kenny, Max, and Tyson hiding in a bush?"  
  
The Bladebreakers had finally exited the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran around in circles after they had exited the forest. Everyone tried to stay as far away as possible from Tyson.  
  
"Well, we better hurry up and get to the hotel already," spoke up Lauren. "The sun's setting...Kai? Can you put me down now? I think my ankle is better." Kai placed Lauren back on the ground.  
  
Gigi watched them. 'They haven't argued for the past few minutes so far. Maybe this will be easier than I thought...'  
  
"Try not be such a klutz next time," mumbled Kai.  
  
"A klutz?! Well excuse me, but a limb of a tree was going to fall on me!" snapped Lauren.  
  
'...and maybe not,' Gigi sighed. 'That's Lauren for you. One second she's her normal self, say one wrong thing to her and she becomes angry and murderous.'  
  
"Oban!"  
  
"Hiretsukan!"  
  
"Saseko!"  
  
"Ketsu!"  
  
"Hey guys!" spoke up Ray. He really wasn't looking forward to one of Kai and Lauren's arguments. "Lets hurry up and get to the hotel already the sun just set." And sure enough, the sky was starting to turn from pink to a dark, navy blue as the sun set.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Gigi agreed. You could tell she was as excited as Ray was to see Lauren and Kai arguing again. "Come on. I'll make steak for dinner."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Tyson run so fast to the hotel that smoke was trailing behind him. Lauren and Kai completely forgot their argument as they watched Tyson run.  
  
"That kid loves food too much," mumbled Lauren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Well wasn't that a long ch-  
  
Max: ::comes running into the room:: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________________________________________________________^ ::runs out the room::  
  
BB: o.O...well, that was unexpe-  
  
Lauren: ::comes running into the room holding a large net:: Have you seen Max?  
  
BB: Well, he just left this ro-  
  
Lauren: ::leaves quickly::  
  
BB: Okay, is it me, or am I not getting something he-  
  
Kai: ::comes in with a tranquilizer gun:: Where's Max?  
  
BB: O.O Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!?! AND WHY DO KEEP ON INTERUPTING ME?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ray: ::comes in carrying a straight jacket:: Max is sugar high again.  
  
BB: -_-U Oh boy. This isn't good.  
  
Max: ::comes running inside wearing a frilly, pink dress with Lauren following him with the net:: LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A PRETTY LADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Lauren: ::captures Max with the net::  
  
Kai: ::quickly shoots Max with the tranquilizer::  
  
Ray: ::quickly ties Max up in the straight jacket before the tranquilizer wears off::  
  
Max: ::starts rolling on the floor insanely:: HEHEHE!!!!!!!!!! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!! ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!! ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL THROUGH THE TOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Kai: ...my god...  
  
Max: I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!! I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: -_-U You sure?  
  
Ray: Well, don't forget to R&R! ^_^  
  
Max: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE EVIL, MUTANT S QUIRELS ARE COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY HAVE COME TO STEAL ALL OF OUR NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: o.OU  
  
Lauren:...that didn't sound right... 


	11. Dance Dance Revolution!

BB: I'm baaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaack! ^___^  
  
Kai: -_- Oh joy.  
  
BB: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy- ::gets interrupted by Tyson running through the room with Lauren chasing him with Gigi's knife::  
  
Lauren: FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tyson: I don't know!!!  
  
BB: O.O What's happening?  
  
Lauren: THAT NO-GOOD, FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH STOLE REEVA!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: -_- All right Tyson, fork it up.  
  
Tyson: But I don't have it.  
  
BB: ::glares:: Fork it up or you shall be faced with excruciatingly terrible pain.  
  
BB: O.O Here. ::hands Reeva to Lauren::  
  
BB: Good. ::turns to Lauren:: You can kill him now.  
  
Tyson: What?! We had a deal!  
  
BB: I said that you won't be faced with excruciating terrible pain, not killed. Lauren.  
  
Lauren: ::started chasing Tyson with the knife::  
  
Tyson: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: Why shouldn't we hate you?  
  
Tyson: ::was about to say something when stabbed by Lauren::  
  
Lauren: DIE BASTARD!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The rest of the team stared as they watched Lauren and Kai argue.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I will not cancel practice!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
"You want a reason? I'll give you a reason!!! The reason is because during the last two days, I had act as your stupid decoy, got my ankle twisted in the middle of a freaking forest, and had to be partnered with a stupid, fucking retard like YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Gigi. 'Lauren's getting angry..."  
  
"You call that a reason?"  
  
"YES I CALL THAT A REASON!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped as they watched Lauren and Kai at each other's throats again.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Man," spoke Kai smirking. Lauren lunged at Kai and started attacking him while he blocked all of her attacks.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Gigi and Ray quickly went forward to stop Lauren from hurting Kai and herself, mostly Kai though. "LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "If you wanted me cancel training, you could have just asked."  
  
Lauren stopped struggling for a moment and looked at Kai straight in the eye. "Can...you...cancel...our...training?" she said slowly as if she was talking to a four-year-old.  
  
Kai smirked. "No."  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren lunged at Kai again and caught Gigi and Ray by surprise so she was able to get out of their grasp. She knocked Kai over, took his beyblade, and ran to the other side of the living room.  
  
"Give me back Dranzer!" yelled Kai furiously.  
  
Lauren blinked. "Who? Me?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you, you slutty, jackass!"  
  
Lauren tilted her head to the side. "What makes you so sure that I have him?"  
  
That was the last straw. Kai lunged at Lauren and she ran away from him. They both started running all around the living room. Everyone else had laid flat against the wall so they wouldn't get knocked over. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" yelled Kai.  
  
"I'm waiting!" yelled back Lauren. Kai was a yard away from her but she was still able to stay out of his reach. "Cancel practice and I'll give back Dranzer!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I'll just keep him!" With that Lauren ran into one the bathrooms and locked the door.  
  
Kai pounded on the door furiously. "Open the damn door!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll knock it down!"  
  
"Then I'll flush Dranzer down the toilet!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Yes I would! But I'll give him back to you if you cancel practice!'  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then he's going in the toilet!"  
  
"I-fine! There's no practice today! Happy?! Now give me back Dranzer!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Promise?" Lauren spoke a bit louder.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Lauren opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and tossed Dranzer to Kai. "You promised," she said with a smirk. Kai growled and walked to the bedroom without another word. Lauren's smirk widened.  
  
"Um," started Tyson. "What are we going to do?" (BB: -_- What a stupid question. Tyson: Hey!)  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Alright!" shouted Tyson as he punched his fist into the air. Ray, Kenny, and Gigi stepped away from him as if he was infected by anthrax while Max just laughed at the way Tyson was acting. "Come on guys! Lets go play poker!" Before they could do anything, Tyson had grabbed Kenny's, Max's, and Ray's arms and pulled them to the bedroom where Kai had went to earlier.  
  
"But Tyson!" Kenny was heard yelling as he was dragged by Tyson. "I don't know how to play poker!"  
  
Gigi and Lauren sweatdropped. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay," spoke Lauren. "That kid is weird."  
  
Gigi walked over to the TV and started clicking through the channels. "There's nothing to watch," she announced. Suddenly she got an idea. Gigi quickly went to the bedroom where Tyson, Max, and Ray were trying to teach Kenny how to play poker while Kai stood in a shadowy corner, clearly annoyed. Gigi ignored them and started searching through her duffel again. "Where is it?" she mumbled. Suddenly she found a black bag inside the large yellow duffel. "Aha!"  
  
Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked up. "What 'aha'?" asked Tyson confused. Gigi didn't bother asking them and just went back to the living room with the black bag. When she got there, Lauren raised an eyebrow when she saw what Gigi was carrying.  
  
"You brought your PS2 with you?" she asked incrediously.  
  
Gigi shrugged. "I brought incase we might have nothing to do."  
  
Lauren stared at her. "We are in Europe for the summer because of some beyblading tournament we entered with a bunch of guys for a team and you say you brought your PS2 incase there was nothing to do?" Gigi merrily shrugged while she set up the PS2, making Lauren sweatdrop. "What games did you bring anyway?"  
  
"They're in the bag."  
  
Lauren picked up the black bag and started looking through it. "Tekken 4, Spiderman, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Kingdom Hearts, Ohhhhhhhhhhh! DDRMax! Lets play this one!"  
  
Gigi stood up. "Sure. I hooked up the PS2. Could you get the mats?"  
  
Lauren dug through the black bag until she pulled out two folded dancing mats. She plugged them into the PS2 and inserted the game disc.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bedroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson, Max, and Ray had given up trying to teach Kenny how to play poker and were playing 'Go Fish' instead. "Got any twos?" asked Tyson hopefully to Max.  
  
"Go Fish."  
  
"Darn it!" Tyson picked up his thirtieth card from the deck.  
  
Ray shook his head. "Tyson, you seriously suck at this game." Suddenly, music was heard playing.  
  
Tyson looked confused. "What's that?"  
  
"It's coming from the living room," spoke Ray, equally confused.  
  
Kai frowned. 'What are those girls doing?' he thought. Kai got out of his shadowy corner and walked out the bedroom doorway. He turned back to look at the rest of the guys. "Are you coming or not?" Everyone else looked at each other, shrugged, and got left their 'Go Fish' game to see what was going on. When they got to the living room, they saw Gigi and Lauren dancing on mats with blue and pink arrows on them that were plugged into a PS2 that was linked to the TV. Music was coming from the speakers and the screen was filled with arrows pointing in different directions. Suddenly the music stopped and Gigi and Lauren stopped dancing.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Gigi. "I win!"  
  
"No fair! You know I'm bad at 'Celebrate'! I hate that song!"  
  
"Too bad for you! Anyway, I would have won either way!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Uh, could you explain what you guys were doing?" asked Tyson. Lauren and Gigi turned to see Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson staring at them.  
  
Gigi noticed that Kai was standing at the doorway of the living room. 'Oooooooo!' she thought. 'Kai is in the same room as Lauren and they aren't at each other's throats yet. Should I take this as an advantage or not? Well lets see, if I do, Lauren and Kai would most likely try to kill each other later and if I don't, they'll most likely not talk to each other and ignore the other. I'll pick the first one.'  
  
Lauren blinked. "What?"  
  
"We want to know what that game was that you were playing," spoke Kenny.  
  
"Oh," said Lauren. "It's DDR."  
  
The guys stared blankly at them. "What?" spoke Max?  
  
"You know, DDR?" asked Gigi. "Dance, Dance Revolution?"  
  
They shook their heads. Lauren and Gigi sweatdropped. "You never heard of it?" asked Lauren incrediously. They shook their heads again. Lauren and Gigi sweatdropped again. "You have got to be kidding me," mumbled Lauren.  
  
"Okay, DDR is a game where you stand on these mats," Gigi pointing to the dancing mats. "And step on the arrows as they show up on the screen. But you have to follow the beat to the song," she explained.  
  
"So it's pretty much like a dancing contest?" asked Max.  
  
Lauren shrugged. "If that's what you what to call it, I guess so."  
  
"I want to try!" shouted Max happily.  
  
"Fine," spoke Lauren. "But someone has to verse you."  
  
"I'll verse Max!" volunteered Tyson.  
  
"Alright, let me just set this up to the easiest song." Lauren pressed the arrows on the mat she was standing until she came upon a song titled 'Remember You'. Tyson and Max stepped up to the mats.  
  
"So all we have to do is step on the arrow when it gets to the top?" asked Max.  
  
"Yup," answered Gigi. The song started, Max was able to get the first three while Tyson missed them all. Lauren, Gigi, Ray, Kenny, and Kai sweatdropped as they watched Tyson miss every single arrow. Max was able to get one third of them.  
  
"That thing is harder than I thought," mumbled Tyson when the song ended. "I'm going to go get something to eat, that game made me hungry!" Everyone sweatdropped again while they watched Tyson run to the kitchen.  
  
"It's a miracle that he could still get through that doorway," mumbled to herself Lauren. "Who's going next?" Lauren asked in a louder voice.  
  
"I'll go," spoke up Ray. "It seems alright."  
  
Gigi nodded. "I'll verse you."  
  
Lauren groaned. "Gigi, you know every person you went against lost!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Lauren shook her head. 'Ray better be good if he doesn't want to be left behind,' she thought.  
  
Gigi picked the song 'Ordinary World'. Unlike Tyson, Ray was able to get every single arrow. Gigi nodded. "Not bad, lets try this one." She selected a song titled 'Sandstorm'. This one was faster and had more arrows than 'Ordinary World' but Ray was able to get every single one except for five. He came two hundred points behind Gigi.  
  
Gigi looked up at Ray. "You're pretty good," she commented.  
  
Ray blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
  
Gigi turned to Kenny. "Would you like to go next?"  
  
"No," spoke up Kenny. "I'm not good at dancing."  
  
"Kai?" asked Gigi. "What about you? Would you like to verse Lauren?" Kai just continued to stand there without saying anything. "Does this mean you're scared she'll beat you?" Gigi knew she would most likely be killed by asking this question, but she decided to do it anyway.  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open and glared at Gigi. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," Gigi tilted her head to the side slightly. "Are you scared she'll beat you?"  
  
"As if," Kai sneered. "The witch isn't even that good."  
  
Lauren's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh? Would you like to prove that?"  
  
"Gladly would, but it would waste my time."  
  
"Waste your time! You wasted away half of your life already just standing there like some lifeless statue!"  
  
"Well you're the one who wanted practice to be canceled because you were 'tired'!"  
  
"Why don't you guys just settle this by playing the game?" asked Gigi. Things were going exactly as she had planned.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Lauren and Kai at the same time. Gigi selected a song called 'Look to the Sky' Rainbow Mix version. Kai and Lauren took their places on the mats and glared at each other. When the music started, streams of arrows filled the screen. Lauren and Kai were able to get the first twenty without missing a single one.  
  
'Kai isn't that bad,' thought Gigi. 'If he continues to do well, maybe my plan would work.'  
  
'Right, bottom, left, top, right and left, right and left, left, top...' thought Lauren to herself. She turned she gaze from the screen for a second to glance at Kai. 'He's pretty good. What?! Did I just complement Kai?!' Lauren shook her head. 'Must have been something I ate for breakfast.' The song finally ended and Lauren and Kai stood there, waiting for the score. It was a tie.  
  
"Well looks like both of you guys are pretty good," spoke Kenny. "Congratulations to both of you." Lauren and Kai didn't pay attention to him and glared at each other instead.  
  
"Just because we tied doesn't mean that you're better than me," said Lauren.  
  
"Funny," spoke Kai. "I should be the one saying that."  
  
Lauren's eyes narrowed as she glared. She opened her mouth to say something when Tyson arrived from the kitchen carrying a whole tray that had five tuna sandwiches, three chicken salads, and eight hotdogs topped with relish, ketchup, and mustard. "Hey guys!" Tyson yelled. "Look at all the stuff I found in the fridge- woow!" Tyson tripped when he got to the doorway of the living room and the food tray went flying through the air. Three tuna sandwiches, one chicken salad, and five hotdogs landed on Lauren while two tuna sandwiches, two chicken salads, and three hotdogs landed on Kai. Tyson's eyes widened in horror. "Uh, sorry?" he squeaked. Lauren and Kai were both glaring identical, murderous, deadly glares at Tyson. It was stupid and extremely painful when Kai, or Lauren was mad at you. Getting them BOTH mad at you was just plain suicide. Tyson turned to run away but Lauren immediately started chasing him.  
  
"TYSON, YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO HELL AND BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren screamed as she chased Tyson around the living room. "I'M GOING TO BEAT SO BAD, YOU'RE DAMN, FUCKING MOTHER WON'T RECOGNISE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon, Kai joined in the chase.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU DUMBASS, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
Kenny and Max were hiding under the now-replaced coffee table, scared to show their faces to Kai and Lauren right now. Ray was hiding behind the sofa and Gigi was sitting in the armchair watched amusingly as Lauren and Kai continued to chase Tyson yelling words that they didn't even know they knew that would make their mothers die in shock. Suddenly, Tyson tripped and fell over. Lauren and Kai immediately started punching and kicking him. Ray winched as he watched Tyson get beaten up. He turned his gaze to look at Gigi. She was calmly watching Tyson getting beaten up without even flinching. "Don't you think that's kind of scary?" asked Ray.  
  
Gigi shrugged. "After you see Lauren beating up guys for four years, it doesn't really bother you that much."  
  
Ray just nodded and flinched when he saw Lauren kick Tyson in his stomach. 'Oh, that's gotta hurt,' he thought. After giving Tyson one last punch, Kai and Lauren left the living room. Kai went to the bathroom while Lauren went to the bedroom. Slowly, Kenny, Max, and Ray walked up to Tyson who was twitching. Tyson had a bloody nose, a black eye, a giant bruise on left arm and on his right leg, a large bump on his head, and he was bleeding from various wounds. Kenny immediately becomes white from the sight of blood. "Is he alright?" asked Ray concerned.  
  
"I'd be surprised if he was still alive," spoke Gigi. "Last time I saw Lauren beat someone like that, that person was sent the hospital." She walked up to Tyson's twitching form and crouched next to it. "Yup, he's alive. Should have known. Bet he always gets beaten up by Kai." THUMP. Gigi, Ray, and Max turned around to see that Kenny had fainted. The sight of blood must have been too much for him. Gigi turned to Max and Ray. "You guys help Tyson, just wash off the blood, bandage his wounds, and give him some ice for that black eye. I'll take care of Kenny."  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow. "You know a lot about injuries, huh?"  
  
"Wouldn't you if you had known Lauren for four years?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Gigi got up from her crouching form and dragged Kenny's limp body out of the living room by his left leg. Ray and Max sweatdropped. "You know, you could just carry him," spoke Ray.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm too lazy." Gigi dragged Kenny all the way to the bedroom. "Take Tyson to the kitchen and wave a chocolate bar over his nose," Gigi yelled over her shoulder to Ray and Max. "That should get him back to consciousness."  
  
Max and Ray looked down and Tyson's bloody form and looked at each other.  
  
"You carry him."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You, I'm not touching his blood!"  
  
"Well neither am I!"  
  
"You carry him!"  
  
"No, You!"  
  
Twenty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray and Max ended up dragging Tyson into the kitchen by his legs while wearing plastic gloves so blood wouldn't get on their hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson: Why am I the one that always gets beaten up?  
  
BB: o.O Lauren, didn't you kill him, like, three times already?  
  
Lauren: Yeah, too bad that he can't die.  
  
Kai: Such a pity.  
  
Tyson: Hey! You guys don't hate me that much, do you?  
  
Lauren: Yes.  
  
Kai: Duh, we do.  
  
Ray: You're just so annoying.  
  
Max: Even though you're my bud Tyson, I have to agree with every else.  
  
Kenny: You abuse computers! I saw you hit one with a metal bat because you forgot how to turn it on!  
  
BB: Like I always say, if killing wasn't illegal, you would be the first on my list.  
  
Tyson: :~( You're all so hurtful!  
  
Lauren: ^_^d And proud of it!  
  
BB: Please R&R! 


	12. A 'Charmed' Episode, a Drawing, and Litt...

BB: Nice to meet ya again! ^_^ Sorry about not updating, there was something wrong with my computer and I could update, but now it's fine and I can continue my fics! ^__^  
  
Kai: -_- Too bad your computer didn't continue to keep you from updating.  
  
BB: ::whacks Kai with a mallet::  
  
Kai: X.X ...ow...  
  
Tyson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! KAI GOT HIT BY A MALLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: o.OU ::steps far away from Tyson::  
  
Lauren: ::mumbles:: Weirdo.  
  
Tyson: ::continues:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren: Would you shut up already, you big monkey!  
  
Tyson: Who you calling an monkey?!  
  
Max: ::holds up a banana:: Who wants a banana! ^___^  
  
Tyson: Oooo! Oooo! Me! ::snatches the banana out of Max's hand and starts gnawing on it::  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Ray: Tyson, you're supposed to peel the banana first.  
  
Tyson: ::confused:: I am?  
  
All: -_-UU  
  
BB: Let's just go on with the fic. Oh and Issac, if you're reading this, I have one thing to say. May you forever burn in an everlasting fire in the deepest and darkest depths of the Underworld.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson were all in the living room watching a big football game. Kai was in his usual shadowy corner, Ray was sitting in the armchair, and Tyson was sitting on the love chair (BB: It's not what it sounds like. It's just a two-person couch.) nursing his various wounds with Max sitting next to him. Gigi and Lauren were sitting on the ground with different beyblade parts, trying to twit their beyblades a bit more while Kenny was sitting at a wooden table nearby, watching the game with little interest while updating Ray's, Tyson's, and Max's beyblades. He wasn't updating Dranzer since Kai never allowed anyone to touch his beyblade. Gigi and Lauren were updating their own beyblades since every time Kenny tried update Reeva and Saya, they gave him a hard time giving them new combinations.  
  
Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenny picked up a weight disk and tried combining it with Gigi's beyblade. POP! The weight disk popped off Saya and fell onto the floor. Confused, Kenny tried to place the weight disk back on Saya. POP! It fell off again. Back on. POP! Fell off. Back on. POP! Fell off. Back on. POP! Fell off. Back on. POP! Frustrated, Kenny placed Saya to the side and picked up Reeva. He tried to take off her attack ring. It didn't bung. Kenny pulled as hard as he could but the attack ring still wouldn't come off. On the other side of the table, Saya's bit chip was glowing sky blue as if she was laughing. Red in the face, Kenny left Reeva on the table and left the room. When he came back, he was carrying a chisel. He tried to pry Reeva's attack ring off. The chisel broke. Saya began to glow even brighter and Reeva was starting to glow too. Kenny pulled his hair and let out a small growl of frustration. He picked up Reeva and placed her next to Saya, and started working on Dragoon, who gave him no trouble at all.  
  
End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TOUCH DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice from the TV.  
  
"Can't you guys lower the volume?" mumbled Lauren as she tried to combine a new weight disk with her beyblade.  
  
Gigi looked up at the clock and dropped the attack ring she had been holding. "Lauren? What day is it?"  
  
Lauren blinked confused. "It's Sunday." She looked up at the clock and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! 'Charmed' is on!" Lauren left her beyblade on the floor and sat down on the couch and went to channel eleven on the TV. Gigi immediately sat next to her.  
  
"Oooooooo! Today's the 'Oh My Goddess' special!" said Gigi excitedly. Lauren and Gigi both stared at the screen.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tyson. "We were watching that!" Gigi and Lauren paid no attention to him. "What so great about 'Charmed' anyway?" Tyson mumbled. "I think it's stupid. Football's much better." Gigi and Lauren slowly turned their gazes from the TV to glare at Tyson.  
  
"What did you say?" growled Lauren.  
  
Twenty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren and Gigi stared at the TV screen while the rest of the guys were standing far away on the other side of the room. Tyson was laying on the floor unconscious with new injuries added to his already vast collection. Lauren and Gigi stared, laughed, gasped, and cried at different parts. They even occasionally swore at the TV screen when an 'unliked' character showed up. The guys stared. Tyson had regained consciousness and joined them on the other side of the room. "I never knew that girls could go through so many emotions in one hour," spoke Kenny.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson. "Even LAUREN cried," he said incrediously.  
  
Then at the end when Chris blew up Leo, Lauren and Gigi began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The guys sweatdropped. "It was just a TV show," spoke Ray.  
  
Lauren and Gigi continued to cry. And a while, they slowed down to sniffles. "Poor Piper and Wyte," sniffled Gigi.  
  
Lauren nodded in agreement. "Stupid Chris," she mumbled. "I hope he rots in hell." Gigi nodded in agreement. Suddenly she started hiccupping. She placed a hand over her mouth and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She hiccupped and cried at the same time as she walked there.  
  
The guys sweatdropped again. "Girls," mumbled Tyson. "I'll never understand them." Lauren didn't seem to hear him say that, since she would have so beated him up. But instead, she just blew her nose on a tissue and went back to modeling her beyblade. Gigi came back without a sign of crying on her face and started remodeling her beyblade too. The guys stared incrediously.  
  
"I also never knew that girls could get out of emotional states so quickly either," said Kenny. Lauren and Gigi gave no notice that they had heard Kenny and continued updating their beyblades.  
  
Thirty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guys had decided to play BS, including Kai (amazingly), and were sitting around in a circle holding their cards. Gigi and Lauren were still updating their beyblades. You know, it takes a long time when you don't have a talking laptop or a brain the size of Texas and when you're trying to find the perfect combination. "Done!" cheered Gigi happily. She had finally finished updating her beyblade. "Yay!" She stood up and immediately regretted it. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!! My feet fell asleep!!!!" All the guys looked up from their cards. Lauren just finished the last touches of her beyblade and watched as Gigi slowly made her way to the armchair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Gigi said each time her feet made contact with the ground. Suddenly, she tripped on Dragoon, who happened to be on the ground. Trying to regain her balance, Gigi walked back, but since her legs were still wobbly, she fell backwards and landed on her butt. "OW!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Very ungraceful for a person who's cat-like," spoke Kenny. Gigi picked up the first thing she saw, which happened to be an eraser on the coffee table, and flung it in the direction that she heard Kenny's voice without even looking at him. The eraser hit Kenny directly on his forehead. "OW!" Kenny cried and he rubbed his forehead. It felt as if he had been shot by a BB gun. "That hurt!"  
  
Gigi rolled her eyes. "That was the idea."  
  
Lauren shook her head and looked up at the clock. "We should get ready to go to sleep. The tournament begins tomorrow."  
  
"But it's only nine o'clock!" whined Tyson. "Why can't sleep later?"  
  
Lauren glared at him. "Go to sleep, or face the consequences."  
  
Tyson's eyes widened. "I'll sleep."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
Gigi sat up from the ground. "I'm taking a shower first." Just then, Ray and Kai got up and ran to the bathrooms.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Gigi yelled. "I said that I was going to go first!" She and Lauren ran after Kai and Ray, but since they got a head start, they got there first.  
  
"Bastard!" Lauren yelled at the closed door Kai had gone through.  
  
"Witch!" was Kai's muffled response.  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Lesbian!"  
  
"Uncouth simpleton!"  
  
"You talk like Robert!"  
  
"Who the fucking hell is Robert?!"  
  
Gigi sweatdropped. 'They never stop, do they? Oh well, at least they're talking to each other, er, yeah.' She went to the bedroom and laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What could she do while she waited? 'Hey!' she thought. 'I could finish that drawing I started on yesterday!' Gigi got up from the bed and grabbed her colored pencils and black leather- covered sketchbook. Lying on her stomach on the bed, Gigi turned to the page of the drawing she had started on and started coloring.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Ass-whip!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
Forty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gigi was still coloring her drawing and Lauren and Kai had finally finished their, er, "interesting" conversation. Just then, Kai got out of the bathroom wearing his nightclothes, which was a red tank and black shorts. Gigi got up to go but just then, Lauren and Tyson rushed past the bedroom door and to the vacant bathroom. Lauren got to the bathroom first and shut the door in Tyson's face. Just then, the door opened again, Lauren stuck her tongue out at Tyson and then shut the door again. Tyson kicked the bathroom door in anger and ended hopping around on one foot while holding his other foot in pain. Gigi sweatdropped. After he stopped hopping, he started to make his way to the living room. Just when he was three yards away from the bathroom, the door to the other bathroom opened and Max stepped out. Tyson turned to go inside when Ray zoomed past him and got there before he did. Tyson yelled in frustration and stormed to the living room.  
  
Gigi shook her head and plopped back down on her bed and continued drawing.  
  
One hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Okay, now for the gel pens,' Gigi reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic case filled with different colored gel pens. Carefully, Gigi started outlining the drawing she had drew. 'Almost...done!' One of the bathroom doors opened and Lauren stepped out wearing her nightclothes while drying her hair with a towel. Gigi closed her sketchbook and left it on her bed. She quickly grabbed her toiletries and ran to the vacant bathroom before someone else could enter it.  
  
Meanwhile, the other bathroom door opened and Ray stepped out while wearing black shorts and a blue T-shirt for his nightclothes. As he entered the bedroom, he saw Gigi's sketchbook lying on her bed. He saw that it was closed and became extremely curious to see what Gigi had been drawing the day before. 'I shouldn't look at other people's stuff,' he thought to himself but curiosity got the best of him. 'A little peek won't hurt.' Ray picked up the black sketchbook and opened it to the first page. He gasped at the drawing. The page showed a drawing of a woman with long, raven black hair with golden streaks that was tied into a loose braid with a few strands of hair covering her golden yellow, cat-like eyes, which were framed by dark eyelashes. A light blush was shaded across her pale, smooth skin and a small smile grazed her lips. She looked a bit shy but was obviously happy. A man was smiling beside to her. He had slightly waved, raven black hair cut short and soft brown eyes, similar to Gigi's, that showed kindness and sternness in them at the same time. His skin was flawless and slightly more tanned than the woman's. He stood slightly behind the woman. The drawing only showed the couple down to the shoulders and was bordered by white lilies with a lightly yellow background. The drawing looked so really that Ray half-expected the people in the drawing to speak to him. Ray stared at the woman. 'She looks like Gigi, except for the eyes,' he thought. 'I guess they must be her parents then, sure explains the whole eye-changing-color-when-she-is-mad thing.' He carefully turned the page and stared at a drawing of a great white tiger lying under a large tree with lush green grass around it. The tiger was leaning against the tree's trunk and had its head held up. Two sapphire eyes that shown with boldness stared at Ray as if the tiger knew that he was looking at it, even though it was just a drawing. The shadow of the sun peeking through the branches of the trees made dark patterns on the tiger's black-stripped, white fur. Ray didn't know how, but by looking at the tiger, he knew that it was a female. Ray was extremely impressed. This drawing was even more detailed than the first one. Ray turned the page carefully and stared with his eyes wide at the drawing that Gigi had been drawing the day before and had just finished fifteen minutes ago. It was a drawing of the whole team. Well, most of the team, Gigi, Kenny, and Lauren were missing from it. Kai was drawn on the top, left corner. He was standing there defiantly, his scarf seemed to be fluttering in a slight breeze, with red flames surrounding him that were highlighted in golden, gel ink. Below him was Max with his regular, happy-go-lucky smile. He was making a 'V' sign for 'victory' while winking. Ray couldn't help but smile. That pose was so like Max. A wave of water was behind Max like a gigantic tidal wave that was outlined with a blue gel pen. Next to Max was Tyson with a confident look on his face with a large smile. A strong wind seemed to be blowing at him but he didn't loose his balance. The lines that indicated that the wind was blowing was outlined with a very light lavender gel pen. And above Tyson was...Ray stared at the small drawing. The drawing was of Ray, and he was staring in the distance with a look of determination on his face. He was surrounded by a small forest and all the leaves were outlined by green. In the center of the whole drawing was, where the corners of all of the drawings met, the word 'Bladebreakers' in a shimmering sliver that was also outlined in red gel ink. It wasn't realistic like the other two drawings, but was extremely well detailed. If one didn't look closely enough to see the drawing was clearly made from colored pencils, they would think that the drawing was four different photos taken by camera and pasted together.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't look at other people's stuff." Ray quickly turned around to see Gigi in her blue nightdress with her damp hair in a loose braid and with her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes were their nearly black color again.  
  
"Uh, well you see...I-I was just..." Ray sputtered trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...er..."  
  
Gigi tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Uh, I was just passing the door and I, uh, saw your sketchbook, and, er, just wanted to know what you were drawing yesterday," Ray finally spoke. "They're great drawings," he rushed to add. "Really!"  
  
Gigi stared at him and seemed to be deciding if she should beat him to a plum or let him stay the way he was, in one piece. 'Nah,' Gigi thought. 'That would mean that we would have an injured player during tomorrow's match, which would not give us a good advantage.' She glared at Ray. "The only reason that you're still in one piece is being of the tournament begins to tomorrow. Look through my stuff again without asking, you won't be so lucky." Ray winced. He had a good idea what could happen to him. Suddenly, both of them heard yelling from the living room. They quickly ran there and saw Lauren and Kai throwing insults at each other. Tyson and Max were standing near the wall with a fearful expression on their faces.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Go fuck a tree!"  
  
Gigi shook her head while ray stood there, staring in shock.  
  
"I don't even know why I let a fucking bitch like you on the team!!! You can't even fucking blade good!!!"  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Stick-up-my-ass, but I fucking whipped your ass less than five seconds on that last match we had!!!"  
  
"SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gigi yelled. Amazingly enough, Lauren and Kai did stop arguing. "Just give a rest for a while, will ya? The tournament begins tomorrow and there's no way we'll win if you two keep arguing if you're going to team blade."  
  
Lauren and Kai turned to glare at each other. "I'm only blading with her to win the tournament," mumbled Kai, still glaring.  
  
Lauren nodded. "Same here."  
  
"Hey, where's Kenny?" asked Ray. He just realized that Kenny wasn't with Max and Tyson, cowering in fear from Lauren and Kai. Seeing something move from under the coffee table, he walked over to it and moved it aside. (It wasn't THAT heavy.)  
  
Kenny was on the floor, curled up into a ball, slowly rocking back and forth while murmuring "Little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies..." Ray sweatdropped.  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Gigi. She walked up next to him and sweatdropped also when she saw Kenny. Max, Kai, Tyson, and Lauren made their way towards them and they all sweatdropped when they saw Kenny.  
  
"Little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies..."  
  
"He finally cracked," spoke Gigi.  
  
"How are we going to make him snap out of it?" asked Max.  
  
"No idea," answered Ray.  
  
"Little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies little white bunnies..."  
  
"That is starting to get very annoying," Kai murmured.  
  
Tyson grabbed Kenny by his shoulders, made him stand up, and started shaking him like crazy. "Come on Chief!!! Snap out of it!!!"  
  
Kenny stared at Tyson and blinked. "Little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies..."  
  
"Kai's right, that is starting to get annoying," mumbled Lauren.  
  
"Try throwing a glass of cold water on him," suggested Gigi.  
  
"Alright!" Max quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass full of ice cold water. He dumped the whole glass on Kenny's head.  
  
Kenny blinked. "Little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies, little white bunnies..."  
  
"ARGH!!!!" Lauren walked up to Kenny and hit him on the head. "WHAT IS WITH LITTLE WHITE BUNNIES!!!!!"  
  
Kenny blinked and rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt. Hey! Why am I soaked with water?"  
  
Gigi blinked. "Well...looks like Lauren cured Kenny."  
  
"Huh?" Kenny was confused. "Cured me of what?"  
  
"Uh, just forget it Chief. You got to change your clothes or you'll catch a cold!" spoke Max.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right Max." Kenny turned around and went into one of the bathrooms.  
  
"Hey! It's eleven o'clock now!" exclaimed Lauren as she looked at the clock. "Alright, that's it! Everyone go to sleep!"  
  
"Why?" whined Tyson.  
  
"Or you shall die a slow, painful, bloody death."  
  
Tyson turned around and ran to the bedroom as quick as he could. "DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't been looking where he was running and crashed into the wall. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"That kid must have a brain the size of a pea," mumbled Lauren.  
  
"Nope, smaller," spoke Gigi.  
  
Lauren nodded. "You're right."  
  
Three o'clock in the morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren woke up in the middle of the night. 'What time is it?' she wondered. She looked at the clock and moaned. 'Three in the morning! That's even too early for me!' Suddenly her throat felt dry. Getting up from her bed, Lauren slowly made her way to the kitchen. She went to fridge and got a glass of water.  
  
When she got back to the bedroom, she noticed that Max was sniffling in his sleep. "He killed Leo!" he said. Lauren sweatdropped.  
  
'Ok-aaaaaaaay,' she thought. 'Now I am SURE that that guy is gay.'  
  
Lauren placed her glass of water next to her bed and went back to her bed. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard Tyson snoring "...large, supreme pizza...mumble...with extra cheese, sausage, and pepperoni...snore...hold the mushrooms..." Lauren sweatdropped again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Done! ^_^  
  
Max: ::runs around in circles:: I'M A PRETTY, LITTLE DANDOLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_________________________________________________________________^  
  
BB: o.O Okay, who fed Max sugar?  
  
All: ::points at Tyson::  
  
Tyson: What?! HEY!!!!  
  
BB: TYSON!!!!!! I SAID ONLY TWO CUPS OF SUGAR PER WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: I know.  
  
BB: ::sigh:: How much did you give him today?  
  
Tyson: Uh, ten gallons?  
  
BB: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::covers her ears::  
  
Max: WITH A GREAT BIG HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::covers their ears::  
  
Max: AND A- ::Kai kicks him where the sun-doesn't-shine:: OW!!!  
  
BB: Good job Kai! For a second there, I thought he was going to finish the song. ::shudders::  
  
Max: ::starts running around while flapping his arms:: LOOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Max: ::crashes into the wall::  
  
All: -_-UU  
  
Ray: Well, don't forget to R&R!  
  
Max: CHINESE NOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-UUUU 


	13. Meeting the All Stars, White Tigers, and...

BB: And we're back! ^_^  
  
Max: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^___________________________________________________________________________ _____________^  
  
All: o.O  
  
BB: ...okay, looks like Max is still sugar high, thanks to one certain idiotic, fat pig. ::glares at Tyson::  
  
Tyson: Eep! Don't let her hurt me!!! ::runs away but trips and falls face- flat onto the floor::  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Lauren: That was uncouth.  
  
Kai: You talk like Robert.  
  
Lauren: ALL RIGHT!!!!! WHO IS THIS FAMOUS ROBERT I KEEP HEARING ABOUT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: You'll see in the chapter! ^_^ I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. It's kind of hard to work on my story when my family's trying to settle into our new home. Oh! And before I forget, Lauren, someone is here to see you. ::presses a button on the wall that opens a secret door and JT walks in::  
  
JT: ::confused:: Na nin uh-de inn nug ga ya? (Where am I?)  
  
Lauren: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::punches JT in the face::  
  
JT: Eye-ya! (Ouch!)  
  
Lauren: ::kicks JT in the stomach while twisting his arm, punches him and breaks his nose, and sends him flying across the room from an uppercut all in that order::  
  
JT: X.X ::twitching on the floor laying in a puddle of his own blood::  
  
All: O.O ::steps FAR away from Lauren::  
  
Lauren: ^_^ Thanks! I needed that.  
  
BB: No prob. ^_^ Note to readers, JT is just someone that annoys Lauren so don't be surprised or anything. Oh, and he speaks Korean so don't look up the words in a Japanese or Chinese dictionary. -_- I hate it when people get our languages mixed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were getting ready to leave to their next hotel and go to the place the European Tournament was being held. They were all packed and ready to leave, except for one small problem...Lauren, Kai, Max, Kenny, and Ray were standing around Tyson's bed, trying to figure out a way to wake him up. "Hey guys," Gigi spoke as she walked into the room. She blinked when she saw Tyson snoring away as he slept. "Still didn't wake him up?"  
  
"Nope," answered Lauren.  
  
"Did you try cold water?" Gigi asked.  
  
"Tried it," spoke Max.  
  
"Kicking him in the stomach?"  
  
"Tried it," Lauren said.  
  
"A hot pepper?"  
  
"Tried it," answered Ray.  
  
"Talking about food?"  
  
"Tried it," sighed Kenny. "It usually works, but it just made him drool in his sleep and mummer something about lasagna."  
  
Gigi sweatdropped. "Did you try screaming?" Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"We poured water on him, kicked him, put a red pepper in his mouth, and said the word food," spoke Ray. "What use would screaming do?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Gigi said. She walked up to the right side of Tyson's bed and took a deep breath. Lauren quickly stuffed her fingers into her ears. "TYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gigi shrieked. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tyson fell out of his bed and looked around warily. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
Gigi turned to see that Kenny, Max, and Ray were slapping the sides of their ears, trying to get the ringing sound in their ears to stop. Kai just stood there against the wall, unaffected by Gigi's scream. "You know, you could have warned us," spoke Ray. Having sensitive hearing isn't really considered a gift at times like these.  
  
"Sorry," Gigi apologized. She turned to look at Tyson. "You have twelve minutes to wash, dress, and get ready. Do not finish in time and your punishment will be held by Lauren." Tyson's eyes widen in fear. Next thing everyone knew, Tyson had zoomed out of the bedroom and raced to the bathroom. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Lauren sure made an impression on Tyson," Kenny spoke. Ten minutes later, Tyson was ready and everyone waited outside for their ride to arrive. After waiting for less than three minutes, a yellow bus with the words "BBA" printed in blue on its side pulled over near the hotel. The Bladebreakers climbed into the bus. Kenny and Ray took one seat, Max and Tyson another, Lauren and Gigi took the other seat, and Kai sat by himself in the back.  
  
As soon as the bus started to leave, Tyson started singing in an off-tune, annoying voice, "One million bottles of beer on the wall! One million bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred..."  
  
Twenty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand six hundred and fifty-five bottles of beer on the wall! Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand six hundred and fifty- five bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around, eight hundred seventy- nine thousand six hundred and fifty-four bottles of beer on the wall! Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand..." Lauren and Kai were gritting their teeth. That song was so annoying! Lauren and Kai and had hated it the moment Tyson had started singing it. Ray had fallen asleep so he was spared from the annoying song and Gigi was listening to her CD player so she couldn't hear Tyson. Kenny and Max could hear Tyson but didn't seem to mind at all though. They must be imute to Tyson's terrible singing. "Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand six hundred and forty-eight bottles of beer on the wall! Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand six hundred and forty-eight bottles of beer! Take one..."  
  
"SHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" Lauren and Kai yelled at the same time. They all death glared at Tyson.  
  
Tyson immediately shut his mouth. Five minutes of silence past. "....Take one down," Tyson started to sing again in a small voice. "pass it around, Eight hundred seventy-nine thousand six hundred and forty-seven..." Tyson wasn't able to finish as Lauren and Kai jumped out of their seats and started to beat him up.  
  
Twenty minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The BBA bus stopped at the new hotel. As the doors of the bus opened, Tyson limped out of the bus first and earned many stares from the people walking past them. He had two black eyes, a bruised check, a busted lip, a large bump on his head, a bloody gash that went across his left forearm, and one on his right leg, and various bruises on his arms, legs, and face. Kai and Lauren stepped off the bus next with satisfied looks on their faces. Gigi, Ray, Kenny and Max couldn't help but sweatdrop as they got off the bus. After getting their stuff, Kenny told the driver that they would walk to where the tournament was being held by themselves and that they wouldn't need his help.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "Tyson, the tournament is being held only five blocks away from here."  
  
"Oh," Tyson sweatdropped. "Hehehe, I knew that." Everyone sweatdropped. The Bladebreakers entered the hotel and walked up to the check-in counter. (BB: Oh yeah, just to tell you, they're in Italy so you won't get confused.)  
  
"Come potere aiuto voi?" asked the guy who was standing there. (How may I help you?)  
  
All the Bladebreakers looked unsteadily at each other. "Does anyone know how to speak Italian?" asked Kenny worriedly. Everyone but Gigi shook their head.  
  
Gigi stepped towards the counter. "Spazio riservato 'de Bladebreakers' favore," she spoke. (The room reserved for 'the Bladebreakers' please.)  
  
The man took a key from under the counter and handed it to Gigi. "I tuoi spazio es soffitta nummer dodici, spazio nummer tre cento quindici. Ringraziato en godi i tuoi soggiorno." (Your room will be on the top, twelfth floor, room 315. Thank you and enjoy your stay.)  
  
Gigi smiled in thanks. "Tuoi favore." (We will.) She turned and walked towards the elevators.  
  
Everyone, but Lauren, stared at Gigi as they followed her to the elevators. "When did you learn Italian?" asked Kenny incredulously.  
  
"I learned it when I was eight," Gigi answered simply. "My parents taught it to me since they once came to Italy on a business trip."  
  
"Do you speak anything else?" asked Ray.  
  
Gigi shrugged. "Vietnamese, Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, and Chinese." Everyone stared at her as if she had grown three heads. "What?! Lauren knows Japanese, French, German, Norwegian, Danish, and Russian." Everyone turned to stare at Lauren.  
  
Sensing someone's eyes on her, Lauren turned to see that all the guys were staring at her as if she was the Queen of England. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME FOR?!?!?!" Lauren yelled. All the guys quickly looked away. The doors opened and the Bladebreakers quickly filed into the elevator. Gigi pressed the button for floor number twelve and the elevator started going up. Everyone stared at the number lights above the door. Ding! Second floor. Ding! Third floor. Ding! Fourth floor. Ding! Fifth floor. Ding! Sixth floor.  
  
"Argh!" Tyson yelled. "How long does this elevator take?!"  
  
"Shut up," Lauren hit him on the head with her fist.  
  
"Ow!" Tyson rubbed his head where another bump was forming. "That hurt!"  
  
"I said shut up!" Lauren kicked his leg where he had a large bruise. "It's so annoying when you talk!" (BB: That is so true.)  
  
Tyson started hopping around on one foot howling in pain. "Ow, ow, owie, ow." Everyone sweatdropped. Ding! Seventh floor. Ding! Eight floor. Suddenly Tyson lost his balance while hopping around and ended up grabbing the nearest thing for balance, which HAPPENED to be Kai's scarf.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off my scarf!" Kai kicked Tyson in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Everyone sweatdropped again. Ding! Ninth floor. Ding! Tenth floor.  
  
"Hey guys! We're almost there!" announced Kenny.  
  
"Sorry Chief, we're busy," Lauren was kicking Tyson constantly in the ribs while Kai was punching his face.  
  
Everyone, but Gigi, winched from the sight of Tyson. Gigi stared at Tyson with bored eyes. "Are you two finished beating him up yet?"  
  
"Nope," Lauren kicked Tyson in his side.  
  
Ray stared amazingly at Gigi's look of boredom. "How can you do that?"  
  
Gigi stared at him confused. "Do what?"  
  
"Look at Tyson and not winch or anything. Even Kai hasn't beaten up Tyson this bad before you guys showed up."  
  
Gigi smiled. "I've seen way worse. Tyson should actually consider himself lucky." Ding! Eleventh floor! Ding! The elevator doors opened on the twelfth floor and the Bladebreakers filed out with Max and Ray helping Tyson walk since he could barely even stand up now.  
  
"Room 315..." murmured Gigi as they passed the hotel rooms in the hallway. "315...315...315...aha! Here it is!" She inserted the key into the lock and swung open the door. The hotel room was similar to the one they had before but this one had a balcony outside the living room. Everyone quickly ran to the bedroom to claim their own bed. Lauren got the bed with black sheets, Gigi got the one with lavender, Kai got the one with red, Ray got the one with blue, Kenny got the one with white, Max got the one with green, and Tyson got the one with...  
  
"PINK?!?!?!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHY AM I THE ONE WHO GETS THE PINK BED?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Quit your whining," mumbled Kai. Everyone unpacked their stuff, since they were going to stay at this hotel for the rest of the summer. Tyson kept on complaining as he unpacked, but he stopped after Lauren and Kai gave him warning looks. About eighteen minutes later, the Bladebreakers had finish unpacking and had arrived at the Stardust Stadium. The stadium wasn't exactly white, more like the color of a cloud, and had glitter mixed with its paint. A lake called Sellaston Lake was about five yards away from the Stardust Stadium.  
  
"Well, why don't we go rest by the lake?" suggested Kenny. "The tournament still doesn't really start for another twenty minutes."  
  
Ray shrugged. "Fine by me."  
  
"Well, okay," spoke Gigi.  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" yelled Max enthusiastically as he ran to the lake. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Typical Max," mumbled Lauren.  
  
At the lake~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were resting quietly at the lake, amazingly. Kai was leaning against an apple that happened to be nearby, Ray was sitting on a branch of the tree, Kenny was sitting in the tree's shade while going over his data, Max was laying face-up in the grass looking at the sky, Tyson was jumping up and down near a low branch of the tree trying to get the apples (BB: -_-U), Gigi was sitting near the lake sketching the scene in a small notebook of hers, and Lauren was splashing her shoeless feet in the water. "Hey! Over here!" a voice yelled. The Bladebreakers all turned their heads to see a group of people coming towards them. One was a girl with glasses and orange hair, one was a boy with brown hair and a baseball hat, one was a guy with a football helmet in his hand, one guy had was wearing a basketball jersey, and there was a middle-aged, blond woman with them. Two guys, one with dark brown hair and brown eyes and the other with black hair and light aqua eyes, were walking hesitantly behind them. The brunette was wearing black soccer shorts and a green jersey with the number '86'. The black-haired one was wearing an over-sized, white jersey and thick pants to match. In his hand he held what looked like a hockey stick.  
  
"Hey! It's the All Stars!" exclaimed Kenny.  
  
"MOM!!!" Max ran up to the middle-aged woman and hugged her.  
  
The woman chuckled and hugged Max back. "It's great to see to too Maxie."  
  
Lauren and Gigi stared confusingly at the All Stars and who seemed to be Max's mother. Michael noticed them. "Hey! Who are the chicks?"  
  
Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop. Lauren, on the other hand, was trying to control her anger. 'Chicks?! CHICKS?!?!?!?!?!' her left eye started twitching but nobody noticed.  
  
"Oh, this is Gigi and Lauren," Ray introduced them while pointing to them. "Gigi, Lauren, meet the All Stars. Emily, Steve, Eddy, Michael, Max's mom Judy, and, uh," he hesitated when he saw the two guys that looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, these are our new bladers," introduced Emily. "Harry," she pointed to the brunette. "And Kyle," she gestured towards the blonde. "They're not going to be full team members, they just decided to blade with us until the end of the tournament."  
  
Kyle smiled. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
Harry nodded in greeting. "Hi."  
  
"So," Michael smiled what he thought was a cool one at Gigi and Lauren. "Are either of you girls busy Saturday?" Lauren growled while Gigi frowned while annoyance flickered in her eyes. Seeing that the girls weren't exactly look that cheerful, the Bladebreakers slowly stepped away from them just incase. Without really thinking, Michael grabbed Lauren's hand. Bad move. VERY bad move. In one quick motion Lauren had flipped Michael over her shoulder so he came in contact with the not-so-soft ground. The Bladebreakers winched while the All Stars stared in amazement.  
  
Lauren stepped over the unconscious Michael. "So," she spoke to the All Stars as if she hadn't just knocked out a guy had happen. "Do any of you have bit beasts?"  
  
Emily made her way to the front and faced Lauren. "Actually, we all have computer-made bit beasts that are ten times stronger than a regular one. If you and I were to battle each other, I would most likely win."  
  
"What?" Lauren said glaring at her. 'Uh oh', thought the Bladebreakers. This was NOT going to be pretty. "You don't even know how powerful my bit beast is."  
  
"You are partly correct," Emily spoke with a smirk. "But our data tells us about every single blader and bit beast that we have faced. Even though we cannot be certain EXACTLY sure of YOUR bit beast's level in power, we can gather the data on the ones the rest of your teammates wielded when we faced them and take a 96% correct guess on your bit beast's level. And even though our data tells us that your teammates have achieved better than we had last met, they lack to be in our level of power so your blade will most likely be crushed by mine." Emily's small speech ended with a know-it-all tone to it at the last sentence.  
  
Lauren growled in annoyance. Reeva glowed in Lauren's pocket, showing her anger for the redhead as well. "Obnoxious bitch."  
  
Emily stared at Lauren with her mouth open. "What did you just call me?!"  
  
"You heard me, or do your fucking ears need to be examined. I'm certain that your eyes should be fine since you're wearing those shitty glasses," Lauren sneered.  
  
Emily's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "How dare you insult me like that you...you asshole!"  
  
The All Stars stared at Emily in shock. "Emily!" spoke Eddy with wide eyes. "And you're the one who always tell us to not say those kind of words!"  
  
"Fuck off Eddy," Emily growled.  
  
"Emily!" Judy exclaimed, shocked. Emily ignored Judy and glared at Lauren. "I suggest that you shut your trap," she spoke angrily.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Lauren spoke in a mocking, baby voice. "Is wittle Emily getting angry?"  
  
"Shut up you insignificant, atrocious prostitute that has a lack of intellectual acuity!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "What did she just call Lauren?" asked Tyson confused.  
  
Emily held her head in frustration. "Why is it that I, a girl of extraordinary intellectual and creative power, has to be surrounded by people that lack in subtlety and sophistication?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped again. "Say what?" asked Kyle. He was just as confused as Tyson.  
  
"Here's some advice," Lauren spoke up. "Learn better insults bitch!" Emily growled and glared at Lauren. Lauren glared back. Emily strengthened her glare. Lauren sent Emily her death glare.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Harry spoke out loud.  
  
"Unless you wish to end up looking like Tyson," Gigi said while gesturing at Tyson. Taking one look at Tyson was enough for Harry to get his answer.  
  
"RAY!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Everybody, excluding Emily and Lauren who were still bickering, turned to see a blur of pink jump onto Ray's back, making him topple over from the weight.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mariah," Ray said weakly. "Uh, would you mind getting off of me?"  
  
Mariah smiled. "Opps. Sorry Ray, I'm just so happy to see you!" She stood up and was soon joined by Lee, Gary, Kevin, and two other boys, one had golden-yellow, cat-like eyes and short black hair and was wearing white cotton pants and a blue stripped, cotton shirt while the other one had green, cat-like eyes and black hair streaked with gray (BB: And its not because he's old!) and was wearing black pants that ended just below his knees and a black, short-sleeve jacket over a silver shirt. The green-eyed one was taller than the other boy and had walked next to Mariah and held her hand.  
  
"Oh! So you finally got yourself a boyfriend!" Ray said with a smile. "I thought you'd never get one."  
  
Mariah stuck her tongue out at Ray. "And I see you still didn't get yourself a girlfriend. Don't know why though. There are millions of girls out there that would die to your girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, but every one of them are FAN girls," Ray pointed out.  
  
"Good point." Mariah said with a giggle.  
  
Lee walked up to ray with a smile. "Nice to see you again Ray."  
  
Ray smiled back. "Hello to you too Lee."  
  
"Hey Lee!" Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran up to meet them.  
  
Gigi was deciding if she should follow them or stay where she was when she heard a scream of pain. She turned around to see that Lauren and Emily were now involved in a catfight and that Judy was trying to stop them. Michael had FINALLY regained consciousness and was watching dazed as Emily just slapped Lauren. Gigi sighed and walked up to them to help Judy. The rest of the guys continued going up to meet the White Tigers. "Great to see ya! Are you guys in the tournament too?" asked Tyson.  
  
The tall guy nodded. "We had to ask the Elders for permission but they seem to let us have more freedom now."  
  
Max, Kenny, and Tyson stared at him confused. "Oh! I forgot to introduce our new members!" exclaimed Mariah. She slightly tightened her grip on the tall boy's hand next to her. "This is Pete, and he's," she gestured towards the other guy. "Calvin. Calvin is just going to be a team member until the end of the tournament but Pete's thinking about staying on the team." She looked around. "Hey, don't you guys need two more bladers?"  
  
"Oh yeah," remembered Kenny. "Come on, we'll introduce them to you." The White Tigers agreed and followed the Bladebreakers back to where Lauren and Emily were still yelling words at each other that people didn't even know existed. Judy and Gigi hadn't succeeded in separating them but at least they weren't slapping and hitting each other. The White Tigers and All Stars stared shocked at the behavior. The Bladebreakers weren't really that surprised though, they had seen worse fights with Lauren and Kai countless times.  
  
Gigi turned her head to see the newcomers staring at Lauren and Emily with their mouths open. She couldn't blame them. "Hi." She greeted them. The White Tigers turned their gaze from the two arguing girls to Gigi. "Don't mind those two," she spoke. "If you think this is bad, than you should see Lauren and Kai fight. Oh, and the name's Gigi. Lauren's the girl with the blue hair." Gigi gestured towards the fight.  
  
Mariah was the first of the White Tigers to come to her senses. "We're the White Tigers," she introduced her team. "I'm-"  
  
Mariah was about say her name when Emily lunged at Lauren and starting hitting her. Everyone sweatdropped. Kai growled. "Will they ever stop?" He went forward and grabbed Lauren by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, like he did back at the forest, and carried her towards the apple tree away from Emily, who being calmed down by her teammates.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Lauren screamed while she kicked and beated Kai. "PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"And let you and Emily rip each other throats out right before the tournament?" Kai asked. "Not that I would mind, but then we would be out of the tournament."  
  
Lauren growled. "I hate you."  
  
"Already know that," Kai grumbled.  
  
He placed her next to the tree where she just sat there glared into nothingness mumbling things like "...stupid bitch...that bastard...go to hell..." Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly without warning, she punched to tree, causing several apples from the branches.  
  
Tyson's eyes brightened. "Hey! That's it!" He ran up to the apple and started kicking the base, the branches shook and apples fell everywhere. Tyson started dancing around singing. "It's raining apples! Hallelujah, it's raining apples! AMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped and face faulted. Lauren stared at Tyson with wide eyes and slowly walked away from him until she was three yards away from the apple tree.  
  
"How uncouth," said a voice. Everyone turned to see a group of people walking towards them. One was a guy with purple hair, another was a blonde haired boy, one was a redheaded guy, and a guy with green hair that ended above his shoulders. There was also a girl and a boy walking slightly behind them. The girl had flaming red hair that reached mid-back and sea- green eyes. She was wearing a full, jean skirt and a green T-shirt with angel sleeves. The boy had mouse brown hair and had a unique eye-color, his eyes were red-rimmed, murky green speckled with a little bit of gold. He was wearing a red shirt that had a yellow streak in it that went from his right shoulder to the left, bottom corner of the shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
  
"It's the Majestics!" cried Kenny. Everyone ran up to the Majestics and greeted them. Then Kenny, Ray, and Oliver noticed how the extras were looking kind of out of place since they didn't know anybody. "Hey, why don't we all say our names so nobody gets confused who is who?" suggested Kenny. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Judy, coach of the All Stars."  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Eddy."  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Kyle."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Mariah."  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Pete."  
  
"Calvin."  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Kenny, but some people call me Chief."  
  
"Gigi."  
  
"Lauren."  
  
"...Kai."  
  
"Robert of Germany."  
  
"Enrique of Italy."  
  
"Oliver of France."  
  
"Mark of England," spoke the boy with the unique colored eyes.  
  
"Johnny, and nobody better call me John or Jonathan."  
  
"Elene, nice to meet all of you," the girl wearing the green peasant shirt greeted with an angelic smile.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Tyson asked Robert.  
  
"Of course we're in the tournament," Robert spoke with an exasperative tone. "Do you expect us to let a beyblading team from outside this continent win the European Tournament that easily and let them brag about it?"  
  
"He's got a point there Tyson," Kenny agreed. "This is their home continent after all."  
  
Enrique smiled at Gigi. "So you doing anything after the match? How about I show you around Italy? I'll buy you lunch." He stepped closer to Gigi and entwined his fingers with hers. Bad mistake. Worse than Michael's.  
  
Immediately Gigi's eyes shifted to their golden brown color and her pupils turned into slits. Using Enrique's hand as a hold, Gigi kicked Enrique three times in the face and then let go of his hand and sent a roundhouse kick at the right side of his head. "I hate players," Gigi mumbled. Everyone stared. Gigi had given Enrique a bruised cheek, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and a large bump on the side of his head in less than three seconds. Enrique quickly went through his pocket and pressed a handkerchief to his nose. He stared at Gigi with a mixture of surprise, shock, fear, and a little bit of anger for kicking him.  
  
Mark whistled. "He looks worse than the time Johnny beated him up for hitting on Elene."  
  
"What? Hey Johnny!" Tyson yelled to Johnny with a smirk. "Is Elene your GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!"  
  
Johnny became red with anger while Elene just smiled. "Actually, I'm his sister."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" This came from everyone who knew Johnny. How could such a kind, sincere, well-mannered girl be the sister of short-tempered, uncaring, self-centered Johnny?!  
  
Oliver smiled. "Yes, that was our reaction too. Mais Johnny es baie sauvegarder au delde son soeur plat quoique on diffent." Everyone stared at Oliver confused while the Bladebreakers stared at Lauren.  
  
"Well what did he say?" asked Max. "You know French, right?"  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. "He said 'but Johnny is very protective over his sister even though they are different.' "  
  
Oliver's eyes sparkled. "Ah! Someone who understands my language!"  
  
Robert turned his gaze at Lauren and frowned. "Such uncouth clothes for a person to wear."  
  
Lauren looked like she was ready to explode. "Will you lay off my clothes already?!"  
  
Robert frowned. "Solche ein kurz stimmung," he mumbled to himself in German. (Such a short temper.)  
  
"I heard that!" Lauren snapped. "And if you insult me again, you're going to end up having a broken nose!"  
  
Robert looked at her in surprise. "Hey! She knows German?" exclaimed Enrique. His bloody nose had finally stopped but he still had the rest of his injuries. "Do you know Italian?"  
  
"Actually, Gigi does, not me," Lauren said with a smirk.  
  
Enrique turned to look at Gigi who was still glaring at him. "Uh, no hard feelings, right?" he said uneasily. She continued to glare at him.  
  
"Don't worry," Lauren spoke. "She easily forgives."  
  
"Unlike you," Kai murmured.  
  
To everyone's surprised Lauren just smirked. "Unlike me."  
  
"Well you certainly forgave Robert quickly," Mariah spoke up.  
  
"Who said I forgave him?" Lauren said with a frown. She glared darkly at Robert. "I'll let it go this time but that doesn't mean you can start insulting me in whatever language you speak, understand?" Robert stared at her speechless. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop. Gigi was smiling happily though. 'Lauren actually didn't swear at Kai for insulting her! And Kai didn't get into a fight with Lauren when she kicked him! Yay! Stage two, complete!'  
  
Suddenly a loud speaker came on. "Attention beyblading teams! Please enter the Stardust Stadium! The European Tournament will start in five minutes!"  
  
"We should be going now," Judy spoke up. She smiled at Max. "It was great to see you again Maxie, and your team as well. Good luck on your first battle!"  
  
Max smiled. "Thanks Mom!"  
  
"Can I just get ONE more apple from the tree?" Tyson pleaded.  
  
"Well, alright," Kenny said reluctantly. "But only one-"  
  
He wasn't able to finish when Tyson ran back to the apple tree and started kicked it like crazy. Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly, an apple hit Michael on the head, which caused him to turn around violently to face Tyson, which made him knock over Emily who then fell off balance, and knock into Enrique who then accidentally pushed Gigi. Losing her balance, Gigi fell into Sellaston Lake. The Bladebreakers' eyes widened and they all backed away from the place where Gigi fell. Gigi surfaced the water and gasped for air. Her clothes were wet and her chopsticks had fallen from her hair that fell down a few inches past her waist in wet curls. Gigi moved wet hair away from her face revealing angry, cat-like, golden brown eyes that were narrowed dangerously. She looked up at everyone. Her eyes looked from Enrique to Emily then Michael and finally Tyson. "You...are...so...DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson turned around and made a run for it. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING, IDIOTIC BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gigi screamed as she ran after Tyson. "YOU BIG HUNK OF BLUBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIKE APPLES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO APPLE SAUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Gigi chasing Tyson.  
  
"Tyson's dead meat," Lauren mumbled.  
  
"Does anybody have a first aid kit?" Ray asked out loud. He winched as he watched Gigi aim a punch and break Tyson's nose. "Is anyone a doctor?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson: Why do I always suffer?!?!?!  
  
BB: So you're saying you don't want to suffer?  
  
Tyson: YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Who agrees with Tyson?  
  
All: ...::crickets chirping::  
  
BB: Who votes for Tyson to be beat up?  
  
All: ::raises their hands::  
  
BB: Too bad, it's against the odds! :P Sucker!  
  
Tyson: Ask the readers!  
  
BB: ::turns to everyone else:: What do you think?  
  
Lauren: Sure.  
  
Kai: Whatever.  
  
Ray: Only more people will agree with us.  
  
Max: Sounds fine with me!  
  
Kenny: Why not?  
  
BB: Okay! Readers vote if Tyson should be beat up all the time. Lets make this interesting though. If there are more votes for Tyson's beating, Tyson has to dress up like a girl.  
  
Tyson: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: You heard what I said. Even though I already have a good idea what the results are going to be, but hey! There's nothing better to do. Readers also get to chose the outfit if the voting favors towards Tyson getting hurt.  
  
Tyson: WHY DID I EVEN OPEN MY BIG MOUTH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: At least be grateful I'M not choosing the outfit.  
  
Tyson: ::hits his head against the wall repeatedly::  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kai: Pitifully.  
  
BB: Don't forget to R&R! 


	14. A Good Blader, A Sexist Blader, A Dumb B...

BB: Sorry about not updating for so long. I was grounded for a month and my teachers kept on piling me with homework! Eighth grade is evil!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: Well your teachers are just giving you work that contrasts to the level of your age.  
  
BB: Kenny.  
  
Kenny: Yeah?  
  
BB: Go to hell.  
  
All: O.O She's been watching too much Inuyasha.  
  
BB: Oh yeah! Since most of you readers picked that Tyson should continue to be beaten up, he has to dress up as a GIRL!!! =P  
  
All: ::laughs::  
  
Tyson: O.O WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
BB: So here are the outfits!  
  
Kai: ::holds up a pink, puffy dress with lots of ribbons and lace, something that Barbie would wear::  
  
Lauren: ::holds up a red body tube and a red mini skirt, something a whore would wear::  
  
Ray: ::holds up a strapless, white party dress that all glittery, something a slutty, rich, snobby, non-important old lady who has a terrible sense of fashion would wear::  
  
BB: Each outfits comes with accessories and make-up, so pick, pick, pick!!!!  
  
Tyson: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren: Believe it. :)  
  
Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Oh shut up. ::hits him with a frying pan::  
  
Tyson: @.@ Ooooooh, pretty colors...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gigi squeezed the water out of her hair grumbling. 'Damn!' she thought. 'And took a shower yesterday too!' Gigi had found her chopsticks a few feet away from where she fell into the lake but since her hair was too wet to be put into a bun, she had just stuff them into her pocket. Max and Kenny were helping out Tyson, who was lying against the apple tree. His face was swollen with bruises and various cuts and his legs had painful large gashes on them. Not to mention that his left leg looked slightly misshaped. His arms were pretty much fine, except for the fact that his left arm had a large nasty cut that went from his wrist to his elbow that kept on dripping blood. Lucky for him, Judy had some bandages, but then he looked more like a mummy than a human.  
  
"SHIT!!" Kenny suddenly yelled. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. Kenny never swore before, Lauren and Kai's arguments must have affected him greatly. "Now we barely have three minutes to get to the stadium before they lock the doors!"  
  
"But I can't go there looking like this!!!" Gigi yelled. Even though she had squeezed most of the water out, her clothes were still wet. "Just imagine the amount of stares I'll attract!!!!!"  
  
"Well, there's a clothing store nearby-" Ray started.  
  
"WHERE?!?!?!?!" demanded Gigi.  
  
Ray sweatdropped. "Er, about two blocks away from-"  
  
Ray hadn't finished the sentence and Gigi was already a block away from them. "Go ahead to the stadium!!!" she yelled. "I'll catch up!!!!" With that, she disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Well lets get going then," Lauren spoke up.  
  
"Wait! What if she doesn't make it in time?!?!" Kenny said franticly.  
  
"Trust me, she will." Lauren assured.  
  
Tyson snorted. "I bet ten bucks she doesn't."  
  
Lauren smirked. "It's a deal."  
  
Just then, Kai got up from his place in the shade of the apple tree and took a few steps towards the Stardust Stadium before stopping. "Well? Are you just going to sit there or get up already?"  
  
Lauren glared at him. "Well sorry for taking up your precious time!!!"  
  
Ray, Max, and Kenny sighed. "There they go again," Kenny mumbled. Kenny, Ray, Max and Tyson (with Max and Ray helping him walk) followed Kai and Lauren who yelling at each other again.  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"You call men bastards you idiot!"  
  
"Exactly why I called you one!"  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
When they finally got to Stardust Stadium~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The security guard was about to close the doors to the stadium when-  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled. The Bladebreakers quickened their pace. Lucky, the security guard saw them and waited patiently for them to get to the doors.  
  
"We made it!" Ray panted.  
  
"Hey, Gigi isn't here yet!" Max exclaimed looking around.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled, tugging his hair with his hands. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO BEYBATTLE WITH BLADER SHORT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Cool it Kenny, I'm right behind you." Everyone turned around to see Gigi wearing a new red T-shirt with a split at the neck with "Is Stupid Your Real Name?" written on the front in purple, a pair of high-water, denim pants that frilled at the end and had a denim butterfly sewed onto the front right pocket, and a pair of red flip-flops. Her damp hair was put into a braid and tied at the end by a red hair band. Her wet clothes were put into a black bag she was carrying on her shoulder and held a large shopping to her side. Everyone stared at her. Gigi blinked. "What?"  
  
Lauren smirked. "Pay up Tyson!"  
  
Later inside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" Kenny shouted.  
  
"Hello Kenny," Mr. Dickenson greeted with a friendly smile. "I see that Lauren and Gigi are here as well."  
  
"Oh, who's you're friend?" Mr. Dickenson asked confused when he saw a person badly beaten up between Max and Ray.  
  
"Oh, that's just Tyson," Kenny sighed. Tyson seemed to have lost the feeling of his legs and couldn't walk, which was the reason that Max and Ray were helping him walk.  
  
"Oh my! Tyson! Are you sure you can blade in this condition?" asked Mr. Dickenson worriedly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry Mr. D," Tyson spoke trying to make a smile but only succeeded a small one. "As long as my fingers aren't broken, there's no stopping me from beyblading!"  
  
"Well if you wish to beyblade, you better hurry and check out who your opponents are," Mr. Dickenson said. "It's always best to know who you're up against. I'll be rooting for you in the audience. Ta ta!" With that, Mr. Dickenson left the Bladebreakers.  
  
"We might as check who we're up against like Mr. Dickenson said," spoke Kenny. Everyone agreed and walked up to the desk.  
  
The middle-aged brunette at the desk looked up at them and smiled. "Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
"Can you please tell us who the Bladebreakers up against in the first battle?" asked Ray.  
  
The brunette smiled. "Why most certainly." She typed on the computer for a while when she finally looked up at the Bladebreakers again. "The Bladebreakers will be up against the Fire Spinners in beydish arena 291."  
  
"Fire Spinners?" Lauren repeated confused. "What would their status be?"  
  
The brunette looked back at the computer and talked while she typed. "The Fire Spinners are a group of six bladers, they all have great attack strength but lack slightly in the defense. Their beyblades' attack include the element of fire but that is all that the files say. Their a new team so we don't know much about them."  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. "Fire attacks? Boy, sure didn't see THAT coming."  
  
Gigi frowned. "Fire attacks don't really sound that good."  
  
"Aw, come on! They don't sound that tough! I can take them all on!" Tyson said with bit too much confidence.  
  
"Oh really?" Lauren said sarcastically. "You sure aren't in the condition to be blading at all really."  
  
"No, he can still blade," Gigi spoke up. "Why do you think I didn't damage his hands that bad? If I broke his fingers, we would have had to back out of the tournament or let Kenny take Tyson's place, and Kenny's strong point is gathering data, not blading."  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK MY FINGERS?!?!?!?!?!" Tyson yelled with his eyes wide in fear.  
  
Gigi shrugged. "I could have broke both of your arms if I wanted to." Tyson paled five different shades.  
  
"The Fire Spinners may not be well known," Kai spoke in an emotionless tone. "But that doesn't mean that they're to be taken lightly."  
  
"I have to admit it Kai's right, just because we don't know much about doesn't mean we should not take them seriously," Kenny spoke up. "Any beyblading team we're up against shouldn't be underestimated." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Attention all beyblading teams," the speaker sounded. "All beybattles are now about to take place."  
  
"Gah! We've got to hurry!" Tyson yelled. Everyone ran to beydish arena number 291. They had just sent foot on their team's side of the beydish went the battle started.  
  
"This is the first battle of the tournament AJ," Brad Best said.  
  
"I know Brad, and it's the Bladebreakers against the Fire Spinners!" AJ spoke.  
  
Suddenly the Jazzman showed up. "WELCOME TO THE FIRST BEYBATTLE OF THE EUROPEAN TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!" The audience cheered.  
  
"Looks like the crowd is ready for some action!"  
  
"You said it Brad!"  
  
"NOW FOR THE FIRST ROUND!!!!!!! GEORGE AND JAKE FROM THE FIRE SPINNERS VERSES TYSON AND MAX FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max helped Tyson walk up to the beydish since he was still badly injured.  
  
"You still sure you want to blade?" Max asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Max! I thought you knew me better! Course I am!" Tyson replied.  
  
"George and Jake from the Fire Spinners have a great status in defense and offense!! Their beyblades attack with fire and could really heat things up in this battle!!!"  
  
"Yeah Brad, and Tyson and Max from the Bladebreakers have a high status as well. Tyson in offense while we have Max in defense. A very good combo but this is the first time the Bladebreakers ever beybattled in pairs!"  
  
"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting match."  
  
"BLADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jazzman. Tyson, Max, George, and Jake got ready to launch their beyblades. (BB: I'm too lazy to describe what George and Jake look like. Just use your imagination.) "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!!!"  
  
"Draciel!!!"  
  
Immediately all the beyblades were launched into the beydish. Draciel took its place in the center of the dish while Dragoon spun around it. George and Jake's red beyblades were spinning in circles around them, becomes closer and closer every second. When they were about a few inches away from them, they spun around so fast that in look as if a red ring was surrounding Draciel and Dragoon. "Ring of Fire!!!!" commanded George and Jake at the same time. Suddenly, their blades light on fire and closed in on Draciel and Dragoon.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" was the reaction of Max and Tyson when they saw the fire attack.  
  
Kenny was talking and typing on Dizzi at the same time. "George and Jake's beyblades have lighters on the top of their beyblades and three on the attack rings! If Tyson and Max don't do something quick, their beyblades may melt from the heat!"  
  
"Dragoon!!!" Tyson yelled. "Storm Attack, now!" Dragoon's bit chip began to glow and a hurricane was formed from the beyblade. The hurricane picked up George and Jake's beyblades. "Ha!" Tyson said smirking.  
  
George glared. "You didn't win this battle yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look again," Jake said with a smirk.  
  
The two beyblades in the hurricane had light their lighters and the fire spiraled down the hurricane and came in contact with Tyson's beyblade. "DRAGOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon had stopped spinning and the hurricane had died down. The two beyblades that had been trapped inside it were now free and were speeding towards Max's beyblade.  
  
"Draciel!!! Defense Fortress!!!" Max commanded to defend himself. Jake's beyblade attacked Draciel but the attack reflected off of Draciel and bounced right back at it. The blade stopped spinning. There were only two beyblades spinning now. George's beyblade light up again and started spinning around Draciel. The heat waves blurred the sight of Draciel.  
  
"Max!!! Do something!!!!!" yelled Kenny. "The heat waves are going to melt Draciel!!!!!!!"  
  
"Draciel!!!!!!!!!" Max shouted. Attack!!!!!!" Draciel came out of its defense state and speeded towards George's blade.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to do that!! Fire bomb!!!!" George commanded. His beyblade spun faster before and started shooting fireballs at Max's blade! Draciel was able to dodge some them but got hit by one of them on its side. Some of the metal got burned off so Draciel couldn't stay on balance and toppled over.  
  
"AND THE FIRST ROUND GOES TO THE FIRE SPINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jazzman.  
  
Defeated, Tyson and Max picked up their blades and walked back to their team. "We're sorry guys," Max said sadly.  
  
"Ah, it's okay," Lauren said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was your first time battling in pairs after all," Ray spoke up.  
  
"Ray, Gigi, you guys are blading next," Kenny spoke up.  
  
"All right!" Gigi cheered enthusiastically. Saya began to glow light blue in excitement in her pocket.  
  
"Don't forget the attacks you practiced," said Kenny.  
  
"No worries Chief," spoke Ray.  
  
"Yeah, we'll remember them," said Gigi.  
  
"AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman announced. "RAY AND GIGI FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS VERSES ERIC AND TODD FROM THE FIRE SPINNERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I love you Ray!!!!!!!!!" a fan girl screamed from the stands.  
  
"Marry me Ray!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ray, I love you!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray blushed slightly and ignored them while Gigi sweatdropped. 'Seriously, those girls need to get a LIFE.'  
  
"Gigi is one of the new members of the Bladebreakers. She has a winged tiger bit beast called Saya and has never had lost a single battle! Ray also has a tiger bit beast called Driger. I'm guessing since these two have bit beasts of the same species, they have some type of an advantage."  
  
"You may be right AJ, Todd and Eric from the Fire Spinners also have beyblades based on fire attacks. Eric has an aggressive technique that leaves his opponents stunned while Todd plays around a lot and confuses his opponents that he isn't much of a challenge to beat, but watch out!"  
  
Eric looked up at Gigi and smirked. "Hey, who let the wench into this battle?"  
  
Gigi growled and her eyes turned into their nearly black color again. "I'm a blader just as good as you, or even better."  
  
Eric's smirk widened. "Oh please, I could knock you out of the bowl with one shot."  
  
Gigi growled.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Gigi!!!" Lauren yelled from the bench.  
  
Eric continued talking. "Girls aren't meant to beyblade. They just get in the way. So I suggest that you leave and go sit next to your whore-friend over there and let one of the guys on our team to blade instead."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Lauren yelled. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT, KICK HIS SORRY ASS GIGI!!!!!!!"  
  
'This jerk is REALLY starting to get on my nerves,' thought Gigi. Her eyes darkened. She stayed put on her side of the beydish.  
  
"Well you sure don't obey people well," Eric spoke. He smirked. "You must really be a idiot then. So tell me, do at least understand what 'you are a bitch' means?"  
  
Gigi's eyes changed into their cat-like state again. But instead of going up to him and slapping him on the face or something, her face darkened and her golden yellow eyes glared coldly at Eric. Slowly she reached into her pocket and held out her launcher and beyblade in front of her in position. Saya started glowing a dark violet and the air around the whole arena suddenly became cold. "You have no idea what you got yourself into," Gigi hissed. Her face was slightly lowered so you couldn't really see it but her golden brown eyes radiated with anger and showed no mercy.  
  
Ray looked uneasily at Gigi. 'Something's not right,' he thought. 'That's not the way Gigi usually acts and Saya never had an aura that was that color.'  
  
"3, 2, 1," Jazzman counted down. "LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go Driger!"  
  
"Go Saya!!!"  
  
All four blades were launched into the beydish. Eric's blade immediately started speeding towards Driger. "Saya!!! Tiger Wing Shield!!!" Gigi commanded. Saya rose from her bit and shielded Ray's beyblade from the attack.  
  
"Driger!! Tiger Claw Attack!!!" Driger raced towards Todd's blade. As it speeded towards its target, Driger emerged from his beyblade and slashed at Todd's blade. The attack shattered one whole side of the beyblade, which of course stopped the beyblade's spinning. But no sooner after Driger had attacked, Eric's beyblade came out of nowhere and crashed into Driger, making it fly into the air and land outside the bowl.  
  
"So far you hadn't done much," Eric snorted as he spoke to Gigi. "All the attacks so far were done by your partner. If you have no attacks that you must really be a pathetic blader."  
  
Gigi narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you want to see an attack?!?!?!?! I'll show you one!!!!!!! SAYA!!!!!!!!!!!! ICE BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saya gave off a mighty roar, her eyes started to glow an azurean blue. The ends of her wings became jagged and daggers of ice shot from them, Saya took aim and fired hundreds of them at Eric's beyblade. The impact of the sharp blades of ice slashed Eric's beyblade. Soon, his beyblade was nothing but small chunks of metal. Gigi's beyblade spun out of the beydish and Gigi caught it with her hand. Her eyes were their normal color now but they still seemed to contain a small flame of anger.  
  
"AND THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN THE SECOND ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jazzman shouted. The audience started cheering.  
  
"Oh, look at that. Looks like I won and you lost," Gigi said coldly. With that, she turned around and walked back to her team, leaving Eric standing there, staring at his ruined beyblade.  
  
"That was kind of harse," Kenny spoke up. Gigi simply sat on the bench without saying a word.  
  
"Don't bother talking to her when she's angry," Lauren spoke up. "She never says anything until she cools down."  
  
"Damn, she's acting like Kai," Tyson spoke.  
  
Gigi turned her head violently to glare at him. "What did you say?!?!?!"  
  
"Nothing," Tyson squeaked.  
  
"NOW FOR THE THIRD AND FINAL ROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jazzman. "SEAN AND ALEX FROM THE FIRE SPINNERS VERSE KAI AND LAUREN FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
"Kai is the well-known leader of the Bladebreakers," Brad spoke up. "His bitbeast, Dranzer, is a fire spirit so he could even the odds in this beybattle."  
  
"Lauren is another new member of the Bladebreakers," stated AJ. "She has a unbeaten record, like Gigi, and has Reeva as her bitbeast. Lauren may be a girl, but she sure gives a powerful punch!"  
  
Lauren and Kai took their places at the beydish. "Get ready to lose," sneered Alex.  
  
"Over my dead, fucking body," Lauren snapped back.  
  
Jazzman started to count down. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All four beyblades were launched into the dish. Alex's blade immediately started attacking Kai's, keeping him busy as Sean assaulted Lauren's. Sean's beyblade continuously crashed into Reeva, causing her to hit the side of the beydish countless times without any time for her to attack. Lauren glared at Sean. Sean smirked back. "What's the matter for you?" he asked. "Can't take the pressure?" Sean's beyblade continued its assault by knocking into Reeva the wall continuously, making Lauren's beyblade loose it's speed. Suddenly, Dranzer came out of nowhere and knocked Sean's beyblade away from Lauren's. "Hey! Why the fuck did you help me for?!?!?!" Lauren yelled at the blue-headed captain. Sure she had been in trouble but she hated it when people helped her.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Cause you were in trouble."  
  
"Well I don't need your help!" Lauren snapped.  
  
"Well you sure don't show it!"  
  
"Are you insulting my beyblading skills?!"  
  
"It took you that long to realize, huh?"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Mother fucker!"  
  
Sean and Alex stared sweatdropping as they watched the two teammates argue. Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers from their side of the stadium groaned. "Oh, what a GREAT time for them to argue," Dizzi said sarcasticly.  
  
"Faggot!"  
  
"Lesbian!"  
  
"Retard!"  
  
"I think they like each other," Alex said out loud without thinking.  
  
Lauren and Kai turned to glare identical death glares at him. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they yelled in unison. "ME LIKE HIM/HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You know what?" Sean spoke up with a smirk. "I think they do."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!! REEVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACK SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reeva appeared from Lauren's beyblade and her silver-gray eyes began to glow an eerie glow. Suddenly, the whole beydish was filled with a dark, mystic fog, concealing Lauren and Kai's beyblades.  
  
Sean and Alex looked around warily. "Where'd they go?" Alex asked warily.  
  
"WOLF FANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reeva lunged out of the darkness and shredded Alex's beyblade to pieces as if it had been made of cardboard.  
  
"DRANZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE ARROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dranzer appeared and sent hot, fiery flames down at Sean's beyblade, turning it into ash. Sean and Alex stood their staring shocked at their demolished blades.  
  
"AND THE THIRD ROUND IS WON BY KAI AND LAUREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" announced Jazzman. "THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The audience started cheering madly.  
  
Lauren and Kai took their blades and left Sean and Alex standing there dumbfounded. "Well done guys!!!" Kenny told them happily.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" Dizzi asked. "Reeva and Dranzer work well together!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dizzi," Kenny thanked.  
  
"Lets have a party!" Max spoke enthusiastically.  
  
Gigi smiled. "Sure, why not? For once, Lauren and Kai didn't argue any longer than two minutes!" 'Looks like they starting to not hate each other as much as before,' she thought to herself. 'Perfect!'  
  
"Party?!?!?!?!" Tyson suddenly spoke up. He grabbed Kenny's arm and ran towards the exit. "COME ON GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN THERE'S A PARTY, THERE'S FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as they watched Tyson drag a complaining Kenny. "Ouch! Tyson!!! Let go of my arm!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Well? What do you think?  
  
Lauren: I KICKED ALEX'S ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: O.O  
  
BB: Yes you did Lauren. -_-U Well anyway, don't forget to vote for what Tyson wears as a girl! ^_^  
  
Tyson: THIS IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY AGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY LAWYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: ::stuffs an old sock into his mouth and throws him into a room and locks it:: There, that should shut him up.  
  
Ray: Where did you lock him in?  
  
BB: Oh, nowhere important.  
  
Tyson: ::stares wide-eyed at the man-eating lions and tigers around him:: O.O HMMMMMMMMMMMMM HMMMMMMMMMMMM HMMMMMMMMMM HMMMM HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Translation: GEEEEEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOUUUUUT OF HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Please R&R! =^_^= 


	15. Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare

BB: Yes!!!!!!! I am still alive and kicking!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha!!!!!!!! You can never get rid of me that easy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
BB: Yeah, well now it's time to see what outfit Tyson will wear as a girl!!! Ray!!!  
  
Ray: ::hands babie blu an envelope::  
  
BB: ::opens it:: Ahem, and the outfit is.........  
  
Max: ::does the drum roll::  
  
BB: Outfit number two! =P  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: ::knocks him out with a frying pan:: Yup! Now, on with the fic!! =^-^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting in the living room, watching a boring program called "The Life of a Vegetable" [BB: -_-U], bored out of their minds. Two weeks had passed by, and the Bladebreakers had won every single battle. Lauren and Gigi soon became known very well and ran away from fan boys like the rest of the guys ran away from fan girls.  
  
"Hey!" Gigi suggested brightly. "Lets play Spin the Bottle Dare!" Everyone turned to stare at her. "Well do YOU have a better idea?!"  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Spin the Bottle Dare it is," she said as she turned the TV off. Ray went to the kitchen to get the bottle. When he returned, everyone sat on in a circle on the floor. Lauren sat next to Gigi's right, Ray was on Gigi's left, Max was next to Ray, Tyson was next to Max, Kenny was next to Tyson, and last but not least, Kai sat between Kenny and Lauren. Just before they started though, Gigi leaned over and whispered something in Lauren's ear. An evil grin spread across her face and nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, who's going first?" Ray asked out loud.  
  
"I'll go!" Lauren immediately volunteered. She carefully turned the bottle so it was pointing at Tyson, spun it, and what a surprise. It landed on Tyson.  
  
"You did that on purpose!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Prove it," Lauren said with a smirk. "Now Tyson, I dare you to dress up like a girl........." Tyson's mouth dropped open. ".........and then go outside and hit on a guy you don't know." Everyone tried to contain their laughter while Tyson's stared at Lauren with disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lauren smirked. "A dare's a dare, Tyson."  
  
"But there aren't any girl clothes for me to wear, so ha!" Tyson said while folding his arms.  
  
Gigi smiled evilly. "Oh really?" She gets up and runs to the bedroom, a few minutes later, she comes back carrying the shopping bag she had had earlier at the front of the beyblade stadium. "I think these clothes I just HAPPEN to have will fit you perfectly."  
  
Tyson looked in horror from Gigi to Lauren and Lauren to Gigi. "YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS, HAVEN'T YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Lauren looked away whistling innocently while Gigi had a surprised expression. "Why Tyson! Why would we EVER do that?" Kai and Ray noticed a flicker of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Tyson!" Lauren suddenly gets up and drags Tyson away. "We've got to get you fixed up!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson turned pleadingly to the rest of the Bladebreakers for help.  
  
"Sorry Tyson," Max said with a smile. "Like Lauren said, a dare's a dare!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson tries to pry his arm away from Lauren's grip, but ends up falling face flat on the floor. Lauren and Gigi each grabbed one of his legs and started dragging him to the bedroom. "I DON'T WANNA WEAR GIRL CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson wailed as he clawed at the floor, trying to get away from the two girls with evil smiles on their faces.  
  
"Too bad," Lauren spoke.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Those were the last words the guys heard Tyson say as he was dragged inside the room.  
  
All the guys started laughing. "What do you think the girls will make him wear?" Max suddenly asked outloud.  
  
"Something horrific," Ray answered.  
  
Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up and change Tyson!" Lauren yelled at the closed closet door. She had shoved Tyson inside there with the bag of girl clothes for him to change into.  
  
"What the fuck?!?!?!?!?! I'm not wearing this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's muffled voice was heard from inside the closet.  
  
"You don't, and I'll find a snake outside and sneak it in there from under the door," Gigi threatened as she was digging in her yellow duffel, looking for something.  
  
Silence was heard from inside the closet and then the rustle of clothes was heard. Soon, the closet door opened and Tyson stood there in girl clothes glaring at the two girl bladers. "I hate you," he mumbled.  
  
"Back at ya!" Lauren chirped.  
  
"Oh, look what I found!" Gigi smiled evilly as she took out a make-up kit from her duffel.  
  
Tyson's eyes widen. "Ohhhhhhhh no, there is no way I'm gonna put that gunk on my face!"  
  
Lauren smiled evilly. "Snake." Tyson's face visibly paled ten different shades.  
  
Outside the bedroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long are they going to take?" Kai mumbled. He REALLY didn't like being near Max when he was trying to do the rapping part of "Where is the Love?" but failing miserably. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Lauren and Gigi dragged Tyson outside. Everyone's mouths dropped open. Tyson was wearing a red, almost-transparent body tube with a REAL pink bra underneath that was stuffed with tissues, a matching red mini, MINI skirt that was SHORTER than mid-thigh, and lastly, a pair of strappy, black leather high heels that laced up his legs and ended mid-thigh. His midnight blue hair was loose and in delicate curls. He was also wearing dark red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Even his fingernails and toes were painted cherry red. He also smelled somewhat like violets. [All: ......... ::suddenly starts laughing uncontrollability with tears running down their cheeks::] Everyone just sat there in a moment of silence. Then suddenly, all the guys fell to the floor, laughing their heads off.  
  
"TYSON YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max gasped as he was rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
"Trust me, I already had," Tyson mumbled darkly. He shot a glare at Lauren and Gigi, who were congratulating themselves.  
  
"You know," Ray suddenly spoke up. "Tyson really does kinda look like a girl."  
  
Silence. Suddenly everyone erupted with uncontrollable laughter. "Alright," Ray was able to say between gasps as she tried to control his laughter. "Get out there and do your dare!" He shoved Tyson out the door and bolted it shut. Then ran with everyone else to the outdoor balcony to see what Tyson would do.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little mean?" Kenny asked uncertainly.  
  
"It's ONLY a dare," Lauren spoke up with a devilish smile.  
  
Gigi was leaning farther than anyone else and was recording everyone with her silver digital camcorder. "Just imagine the newspaper headlines if they ever knew about this," she said with an evil smile. "'Tyson, Professional Beyblader= A Gay Crossdresser?' " She laughed evilly. All the guys stared nervously at her.  
  
"Don't worry," Lauren assured them. "She only acts like this pretty often if you get to know her, especially when we do something just plain evil to someone." She smirked evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson just stood there nervously as he looked around in the crowd of people after he had made it out the hotel. 'Okay, I'm supposed to hit on a guy. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Why did I even agree to this dare?!?!?!' Suddenly without warning, Tyson felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "Wha-wha?!?!?!" Tyson looked behind him to see a dark-haired boy with light green eyes.  
  
"Hey there cutie," the guy mumbled. "What's your name?"  
  
The Bladebreakers were trying hard not to laugh outloud, but few snickers escaped their mouths. 'Oh boy, this is just hilarious,' Lauren thought to herself as she chuckled. 'Instead of Tyson having to hit on a random guy, a random guy hits on Tyson!'  
  
Without thinking, Tyson sputtered his name. "T-T-T-T-" 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'I can't use my real name!' "T-T-Ta-Taya."  
  
"Taya, huh?" the guy mumbled. "So Taya, are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
Tyson's face had turned beet-red and he was doing a great impression of a goldfish. Meanwhile on the balcony, the Bladebreakers were having an extremely hard time keeping themselves quiet. Max suddenly bursted out laughing but Ray and Kenny quickly covered his mouth before his contagious laugh could get to anyone.  
  
'What the hell am I going to do?!?!?!?!' Tyson thought to himself. 'I can't go out with a GUY. But the dare.........aw, who cares about it?!?! I'm just going to tell this dude to buzz- HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' The next thing Tyson knew, he felt a pair of lips on his neck. He did the first thing on his mind, which was to push the guy away and slap him across the face and run to the hotel. [BB: Very feminine of you. Tyson: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
The Bladebreakers on the balcony had lost control over themselves and peals of laughter erupted from them. The hotel room door suddenly burst open, and Tyson ran inside and quickly shut the door. "I am NEVER doing that again," he shuddered. The rest of the Bladebreakers were still on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Even Kai was laughing!!! "It's not funny!" Tyson yelled, his face turning crimson. This just seemed to make everybody else laugh even harder. After a few minutes, everyone had stopped laughing and sat back in a circle again. Tyson had changed back to his regular, guy clothes and had washed the make-up off.  
  
"Okay Tyson," Lauren chuckled, still remembering his dare. "Your turn."  
  
Tyson nodded and spun the bottle. It pointed at Max. "Max," Tyson spoke up. "I dare you........." He stopped to think for a second. (BB: HE'S ACTUALLY THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: ::gasp::) "I dare you to.........smell everyone."  
  
"........." Everyone stared at him.  
  
".........What the fuck?! What kind of a dare is that?!?!" Lauren spoke up.  
  
".........Well, it's.........weird enough," Gigi spoke up after a moment of silence.  
  
"Er, okay," Max said uncertainly. "Who do I have to smell first?"  
  
"Max, you're actually going to do that?!?!" Kenny exclaimed. "But that's so unsanitary!!!!"  
  
Max shrugged. "I should just be grateful that I didn't get Tyson's dare."  
  
Tyson glared at Max while everyone contained their snickers. "Well hurry up and do your dare already!" Tyson said impatiently. He wasn't jumping with joy for the conversation to be reverting to what had happened to him.  
  
Max got up and sniffed Kenny first. "Hm, Kenny smells like oatmeal!" he announced.  
  
"What?!" Kenny shouted. "I smell like an oatmeal?!?!" Everyone snickered to themselves.  
  
"Aww, it's okay Kenny," Max said. "Oatmeal not that bad. At least I didn't say garbage."  
  
Kenny stared at him. "That-that was an insult!!"  
  
"No, I'm just giving an example." Max then moved on to Ray. "Ray smells like a mixture of pine and earth," he declared. Nobody really thought that this was strange so Max moved on to Lauren. "Lauren smells like raspberries."  
  
Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I d-didn't m-mean it in a b-bad way," Max stuttered, not looking forward to a beating.  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Well I guess that's not too bad."  
  
Relieved that he was still alive and breathing, Max moved on to Gigi. "A garden," he announced. "No specific flower though."  
  
"Hmmm," Gigi said thoughtfully, "must be because I change my shampoo a lot."  
  
Max then stared at the next person for his dare, Kai. Kai sent him a glare that clearly said 'smell me and die a painful, bloody, tortuous death'. Max shuddered. "Erm, I think I could just smell you from here thanks!" he said nervously. He sniffed. "Hmm, Kai smells like rain!"  
  
Kai glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said in a murderous voice.  
  
"N-n-nothing. Please don't hurt me!" Max hid behind Ray. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Chill Max, Kai's not going to hurt you," Lauren reassured him.  
  
"How would you know?" Tyson blurted.  
  
"After all the times I fought with him, I realized he only attacks people when he knows they had straight forwardly insulted him." Lauren replied.  
  
"You make me sound like a lab rat!" Kai snapped at her.  
  
'So, Lauren had ACTUALLY been paying attention to Kai,' Gigi thought to herself. 'Interesting.'  
  
"Okay Max, now you have to smell Tyson," Ray spoke up.  
  
Max walked up to Tyson and sniffed him. Next thing everyone knew, Max was rolling on the floor hacking and coughing, as if he was suffocating. "BO!!!!!!!!" he gasped.  
  
Kenny tried to help Max by hitting him on the back while everyone else covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.  
  
Tyson huffed and crossed his arms, his face was glowing red with embarrassment. "I do NOT smell THAT bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After Max recovered, it was his turn to spin the bottle. The bottle landed on Kenny. Max thought for a moment. "Kenny, I dare you to go out into the streets and act like an insane person who ran away from a mental hospital for five whole minutes."  
  
Kenny stared at him. "But that's insane!!!"  
  
Max stared back at him. "That's the point."  
  
"But-but-but........." Kenny sputtered. "What if someone sees me and knows who I am?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What will the media say?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Chill Kenny," Gigi spoke up. "I've got it covered. She reached into the shopping bag and pulled out temporary hair dye. "This should help." She tossed it to him. "And make sure that you at least wear different clothes."  
  
Kenny caught the hair dye and sighed. 'No way to get out of this mess,' he thought, 'might as well get it over with.' He got up and ran to the bedroom and locked the door. After a minute passed, Kenny came out with his normally brown hair dyed a dark green and was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and denim jeans. He had also gotten rid of his glasses.  
  
"Alright Kenny!" chirped Lauren. "Go out there and make us proud!!" She pushed him out of the door and raced to the balcony with everyone else.  
  
Kenny looked around the streets feeling foolish for what he was about to do. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this," he mumbled. He then spotted a fire extinguisher lying unguarded on the sidewalk. An idea popped in his head.  
  
"Sheesh, is Kenny going to do anything?" Tyson asked bored.  
  
Suddenly Gigi leaned over and pointed down at the streets. "Look!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Kenny laughed insanely as he sprayed white foam in air. "I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY SNOW MAKER AND MAKE EVERYONE WALK BAREFOOTED FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES AND THEN BURN ALL THE SHOES IN THE OCEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Bladebreakers simply stared as they watched Kenny ran around the streets with the fire extinguisher. ".........is it possible to burn something in an ocean?" Max suddenly spoke up. Nobody answered his question.  
  
"ONCE I HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK OF DESTROYING ALL THE SHOES IN THE WORLD, I SHALL MAKE EVERYONE EAT PINEAPPLES FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME, THEIR KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL WITH THE HELP OF MY TRUSTY SNOW MAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Bladebreakers continued to stare at Kenny with a look that said 'Oh-my- god,-is-that-seriously-Kenny?'  
  
"AND THEN, I SHALL BUILD AN EMPIRE THAT I SHALL CALL 'THE BLUELIGHT SKY EMPIRE OF THE ONE AND ONLY PHAROH OF ALL UNIVERSES, KING SWANATIASHIANTACAPIZQUINATIANRUGBINASHITAIN'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ONCE THE BLUELIGHT SKY EMPIRE OF THE ONE AND ONLY PHAROH OF ALL UNIVERSES, KING SWANATIASHIANTACAPIZQUINATIANRUGBINASHITAIN IS FINISHED, I SHALL GATHER MY ROYAL LOBSTER KNIGHTS OF THE SQUARE TABLE AND GO ON THE SEARCH FOR THE HOLY PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Bladebreakers stood on the balcony, dumbfounded. "Uh, Max?" Ray suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?" Max said, as he continued to stare at Kenny dumbstruck.  
  
"Five minutes are up."  
  
"Oh, okay," Max spoke weakly. "Um, how are we going to get him to stop?!?!?!?!"  
  
"That I can do," Lauren spoke up. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KING SWANA-SWANAHI- OH FORGET IT!!!!! KING WHAT'S-HIS-NAME, YOU'VE BEEN ON THE STREETS FOR FIVE MINUTES ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE OR I'LL THROW MY TV AT YOU, YOU FUCKING INSANE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Bladebreakers, all except Gigi, stared at Lauren as if she had grown three heads, but down in the streets Kenny seemed to have figured out her message between the threats and insults.  
  
'How could I make a good exit?' he wondered. Suddenly he saw a white cat pass by and got an idea. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL MONSTEROUS CREATURE SENT FROM THE SEVENTH REGION OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The cat stared at Kenny confused with its sapphire blue eyes. "Meowr?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenny yelled.  
  
The Bladebreakers blinked as they watched Kenny.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He dropped the fire extinguisher and ran away from the cat, screaming like a banshee. He ran into an alley next to the hotel and somehow managed to slip inside. When he reached the hotel room and had opened the door, he saw that the rest of the team was still standing outside on the balcony in shock. "Errrrrrrr, guys?" Kenny spoke up uneasily. "Are you okay?"  
  
".........Actually," Gigi said, coming out of her shock. "The question is, are YOU okay?"  
  
Kenny looked confused. "I did the dare."  
  
"Yeah," Ray spoke up. "But you went a little overboard."  
  
"Ditto," Lauren agreed. "Running around yelling things about world domination from using the power of a fire extinguisher and then screaming and running away from a cat?"  
  
"Uhhhhh," Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I over did it a little."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "A little, he says," Ray mumbled.  
  
"Well, spin the bottle already!!" Tyson yelled impatiently. Kenny hurriedly spun the bottle and it landed on Gigi. "Hmm, lets see........." Kenny thought to himself. "I dare Gigi to........." Kenny blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "Cut your hair!"  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly. The expression on Gigi's face was emotionless. "You want me.........to cut my hair." Her voice came out cold. It looked as if she would take out a hidden knife and start stabbing Kenny at any moment.  
  
Kenny sputtered. "Y-y-you d-d-don't h-ha-have t-to........."  
  
Gigi frowned but nonchalantly shrugged. "Fine." She got up from the ground and went to the bathroom with a pair of scissors.  
  
Max whistled. "Talk about luck. For a second there, I was sure that she was going to strangle you to death."  
  
"I have to admit," Lauren spoke up. "You should praise God that she didn't attack you. Gigi really cares about her hair. You remember what happed with the ice cream cone at the pool."  
  
Kenny paled at the thought of being sent to the nearest hospital with various broken bones and torn muscles.  
  
Gigi exited the bathroom with damp hair that now ended mid-back. In her right hand, she held the pair of scissors that she used to cut her hair. In the other hand, she held the strand of hair that she had cut. "Alright, I cut my hair," Gigi sat back down in the circle. She smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now it's my turn." She spun the bottle and it landed.........right between Lauren and Kai. "Oh, too bad," Gigi said with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to have to do a dare together. And I dare you to stay in a closet together for fifteen minutes."  
  
Lauren and Kai paled five different shades. Identical looks of horror spread across their faces. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they yelled at the same time. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING IN A CLOSET STUCK WITH HIM/HER FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They pointed at each other.  
  
"Well too bad," Gigi chirped. "Now go on with your dare! Chop chop!" She quickly shoved them into the closet in the hotel room and closed the door. "Ray, could you keep time?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," Ray answered, slightly uncertain. He watched the clock.  
  
Voices were heard from the closet. "Damn, I can't believe she did this to me!"  
  
"Believe it. It strikes me to know that you can't even stop your own friend."  
  
"Shut your trap!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ow! You mother fucker, you're stepping on my foot!"  
  
"Actually, you're the one stepping on mine!!"  
  
"Two minutes," Ray called out.  
  
"Ack! There's an animal in here!"  
  
"That was a coat, you idiotic bitch!"  
  
"Well! No wonder it scared me! It belongs to Tyson!! But I swear it LOOKS a lot like you."  
  
"Are you comparing me to a muddy brown down jacket that's full of holes?!?!"  
  
"And what if I am?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Go crawl in a hole and die!!"  
  
"I'd much rather do that than be stuck here with a bastard like you!!!"  
  
"Eight minutes."  
  
"Ow, quit yanking my scarf! You're choking me!!!"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry," Lauren's voice was heard, dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"Ow! I said let go!!"  
  
"Oh did I do it again by mistake? Please accept my apology!!!!!"  
  
"Oww!! Oww!! Oww!! BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Owww!!!! You shoved me into a tennis racket!!! Wait.........why the hell is there a tennis racket in here?!?!?!"  
  
"So that's where I left it," Max said to himself.  
  
"Nine minutes."  
  
"Your elbow is in my face!!"  
  
"You kicked me!!!!!"  
  
"So what if I did?!?! Oh I'm sorry, do you bruise easily?!?!?!"  
  
"Whore!! Hey-!!! Get your arm off my scarf!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the closet door burst open and Lauren and Kai came tumbling out.  
  
"Eleven minutes," Ray announced.  
  
"Oooooooh," Gigi said with a smirk. "Sorry people, but it looks like you're going to have to start over again!!!!"  
  
Lauren and Kai stared at her in disbelief. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Gigi quickly shoved them both into the closet again before they could protest.  
  
"........."  
  
"........."  
  
".........this sucks."  
  
"Hey, I'm the one's who's stuck with a bitchy prostitute in a closet."  
  
"What did you just call me?!?!?!?!"  
  
"A bitchy prostitute."  
  
"Why you fucking, little bastard!!!"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"Manly whore!"  
  
"Tree molester!"  
  
"Is that the best you can think of?!?!"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"........."  
  
"........."  
  
".........I hate you."  
  
"Well isn't that obvious."  
  
"Antisocial freak."  
  
"Guy wanna-be."  
  
"Clown-pants boy."  
  
"Mouse-faced rodent."  
  
"You're stupid."  
  
"Well so are you."  
  
"Your stench makes me wrench."  
  
"At least I'm not Tyson."  
  
"So very true."  
  
"Hey!!!" Tyson yelled, "You guys are suppose to make fun of each other, NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lauren's voice could be heard from the closet. "Oh, stick your head between your legs and kiss your own ass."  
  
Tyson stared in disbelief with his mouth open. "EXCUSE ME?!!!!"  
  
"You are excused," was Lauren's response.  
  
The Bladebreakers covered their mouths as they snickered.  
  
"Eight minutes."  
  
"Hey Tyson!! When the wind blows, can you feel your brain rattle?"  
  
"He doesn't have a brain. It fell out of his ear and got flushed down the toilet."  
  
"HEY!!!! KAI!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was? Hmmm.........nope. I don't think I was."  
  
"Hey Tyson!! What's the square root of 144?"  
  
Tyson was dumbfounded. "Wh-what?!"  
  
"Very intellectual answer."  
  
"Eleven minutes."  
  
"Hey Kai, where does Tyson live anyway?"  
  
"At a dojo. But his grandfather probably keeps him in a cardboard box outside it."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Opps. My mistake. It's a hole."  
  
The Bladebreakers were desperately trying to keep their laughter down.........they weren't succeeding.  
  
"Thirteen minutes," Ray said between peals of laughter.  
  
"It must be a pretty big hole for him to fit in it."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a shuffle and yelp from the closet.  
  
"Gah! There's an animal in here!!"  
  
"Ouch! Get off me, you bitch!!"  
  
"THERE'S AN ANIMAL IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"STOP SCREECHING IN MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
When the clock hit fifteen minutes exactly, the closet door suddenly burst open again and Lauren and Kai tumbled out of it. After they fell out, a squirrel came into view as it cautionously peeked out of the closet door.  
  
"See?!" Lauren pointed out, "There WAS an animal in there!! It nearly crawled up my pants!!!!" Lauren turned to see that the Bladebreakers were staring at her. She blinked. "What?"  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lauren looked down to realize that when they had fallen out of the closet, she had landed on Kai and was sitting on him in a.........err.........very "awkward" position. Quickly she got up and hid the blush creeping on her face. 'Why the hell am I blushing?!'  
  
Kai simply grunted and brushed invisible dust off himself. 'That was embarrassing,' he thought, 'wait.........why would that be embarrassing to me? She's the one who fell on me.........'  
  
Just then, Gigi cleared her throat. ".........Why is there a squirrel in the closet?"  
  
"Jeffery didn't mean to scare anyone," Max said quietly. Everyone stared at him.  
  
".........Jeffery?" Kenny repeated uncertain.  
  
"I found him yesterday, I just HAD to keep him for a pet!!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhhhh, Max?" Gigi tried to reason with him, "A squirrel belongs outdoors. You can't keep him in a closet. You DO want him to be happy, right?" Max nodded. "Then set him free."  
  
"Okay." Max picked up the squirrel and threw him into a tree outside. "Bye Jeffery!!!" Everyone just simply stared as they watched Max yell after the squirrel. "And done forget to eat acorns everyday!! Never eat green berries!! The red ones are better!!!! And don't date any girl squirrels until your seventeen!!" He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast........." Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Alright. It's Lauren's and Kai's turn," Kenny spoke up.  
  
They sat back down, edging away from the still sniffling Max, and Lauren and Kai took their turn. First, Kai spun the bottle and then Lauren did. The bottle rested on Ray. Kai thought for a while and then a smirk appeared on his face. He whispered his idea to Lauren. Lauren's eyes widened but then she smirked and nodded in agreement. "Ray," she spoke up, "We dare you to........." Kai got up and whispered in Ray's ear.  
  
Ray's golden eyes widen. "You want me to do WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Kai's smirk widened. "It's your dare," he said, "we did ours, you do yours."  
  
"BUT I'LL GET KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray shouted.  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Too bad."  
  
Deadly white, Ray got up and walked towards the closet next to the kitchen and out of view.  
  
Gigi looked confused. "What was his dare?"  
  
"Well," Lauren spoke slowly, "his dare was to do........." SPLAT!!!!!! ".........that."  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at Ray standing over Gigi with an empty can of paint. The green, oozy substance had been dumped on Gigi's head. Gigi had her eyes closed and was silent as the paint trickled down her hair and dripped down her arm. "Ray.........," her voice came out cold.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!!" Ray wailed as he ran away, "Don't hurt me!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Begging won't get you anywhere!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gigi yelled angrily, "You pour paint on my hair, YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LAUREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray yelled as he ran for his life, "KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
"Tell us that after you go to heaven," Kai chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: This is a jingle for the goldfish/ The yummy, crispy goldfish/ The wholesome snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off/ You know they're made pf real cheese/ They look like little fishies/ The snack that smiles back, Goldfish!! ^-^  
  
All: .........ohhhh-kay.........  
  
BB: I like chicken/ I like liver/ Meow Mix, Meow Mix/ Please deliver........./ right.........now.........  
  
All: .........  
  
Kai: .........What is with her and jingles today?  
  
All: ::shrugs::  
  
BB: Plop plop/ Fizz fizz/ Oh, what a relief it is!! ^o^  
  
All: o.O  
  
BB: ::starts imitating William Hung:: SHE BANGS!!! SHE BANGS!!! Oh baby. SHE MOVES!!! SHE MOVES!!! I go crazy. 'Cause she looks like a flower but stings like a bee!!!!! Like every girl, in history. SHE BANGS!!! SHE BANGS!!! SHE- ::gets gagged and thrown into a closet:: Mmmm!!! Hmmmm!!! Hmm mmm!!!! ::knocks herself against the locked door::  
  
Lauren: Lets leave her there, shall we?  
  
All: ::nod::  
  
Ray: Uhhh, oh yeah! Don't forget to R&R!! ::stares at the closet door that is threatening to break:: Are you sure that it'll stay?  
  
Lauren: Of course it will. babie blu's the one who put that door up there.  
  
BB: ::thinking:: O.O Oh shit.........she's right......... 


	16. Off to France We Go!

BB: ::finally knocks down the door after a month of trying:: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: Damn.  
  
Tala: Why the hell am I here?!  
  
BB: Look!! It's Olley!! ^o^  
  
Tala: Shut up!! My name is Tala!! TALA!!!! Not Olley!!  
  
BB: Whatever you say Olley! ^-^ ::little white captions appear out of nowhere that say "Olley":: Cool! Olley!! ::captions appear:: Olley!! ::captions appear:: Olley!! ::captions appear::  
  
All: -_-UUU  
  
BB: Olley!! ::captions appear::  
  
Tala: MY NAME'S TALA FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BB: Talaforthelasttime!! ::captions appear:: Talaforthelasttime!! ::captions appear:: Talaforthelasttime!! ::captions appear::  
  
All: ::anime fall::  
  
BB: Ehehehe. ^-^U Well anyway on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...yeah...OLLEY!!! ::captions appear::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HURRY UP, TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" Lauren yelled, "THE BUS IS GOING TO LEAVE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'M HURRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted as he quickly stuffed his bag with stuff.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!!?!!!" Lauren said impatiently as she stormed back into the hotel room. She was greeted by the sight of Tyson trying to fit all the food in the cabinets into his already overstuff bag.  
  
Tyson stopped for a moment. "Uhhh..."  
  
"We have to get to the airport before our plane to France leaves without us, AND YOU'RE HERE STUFFING YOUR BAG FULL OF FOOD?!?!!??!?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!!!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"What's taking so long?" asked Gigi as she showed up. When she saw the answer to her question, she turned around and started banging her head against the kitchen wall repeatedly while mumbling Chinese curses under her breathe.  
  
"Watch your foul mouth young lady," Ray spoke as he too entered the kitchen. Gigi simply glared at him. Ray laughed nervously. "Ehehehe. Look, I'm sorry about the whole dare thing but it's been a week and our hair will grow back-"  
  
"Five...inches...," Gigi said between her teeth, "Five...inches...of my hair...was cut off..." This didn't really help the fact that she had also been dared to cut her hair already. Now, her hair barely reached her shoulders.  
  
Ray laughed nervously. "Well anyway, Kai says to hurry up or we'll just leave without Tyson." He couldn't help but notice that Gigi was glaring murderously at him and her left hand was twitching as if restraining from strangling him. "Uhhh...bye!!" With that he quickly ran off, not wanting another injury just when his others were nearly healed. Being in a wheelchair sucked!  
  
"You know," Lauren said quietly, "It wasn't exactly his fault..." She simply got a death glare for her answer. "Uhhh...right..." It was then that she remembered about Tyson. She turned to glare at him. "Get your ass in the bus...NOW."  
  
Eyes wide, Tyson quickly took his bag and ran out the door. Unfortunately, the door was closed.  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lauren rubbed her head with her hand. "I need aspirin," she mumbled.  
  
Gigi poked Tyson with her toe. "Do you think we could carry him to the bus?"  
  
Lauren stared at her incredeously. "Are you kidding?!! The guy weighs over 150 pounds!!!"  
  
"So how are we gonna get him downstairs?" Gigi asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai stood impatiently next to the bus. "Where are those three?!" he growled. Suddenly he saw Gigi and Lauren coming out of the hotel with an unconscious Tyson.  
  
"One. Two. Three. KICK!!!!"  
  
Gigi and Lauren kicked Tyson at the same time, the force causing Tyson to roll over thus moving.  
  
Kai sighed. "Looks like we're all here." With that, he boarded the bus while rubbing his head. "I need aspirin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!!!?!!!?!?!!?!?!!!?!!!!?????!!!?!?!!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems the rooms you've reserved have...well...been given away." The manager of the hotel nervously looked away from Kai.  
  
Growling, Kai turned and left through the door. The rest of the Bladebreakers followed, murmuring words under their breath.  
  
At the last moment, Lauren turned and glared murderously at the fidgeting manager. After giving him a very impolite one-finger gesture, she turned and left with the others.  
  
"Great," moaned Kenny, "now what are going to do?"  
  
Suddenly, a large white tiger came running out of nowhere a few yards away from them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed like a girl. He hid behind Kenny. "IT'S A TIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! GET RID OF IT, RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow. "What can I do?"  
  
"YOU'RE THE NEKO- JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Tyson laughed nervously, hoping that he wouldn't get another beating, but then screamed again when he saw the tiger running straight towards them. The tiger leaped and landed on a surprised Gigi, causing her to fall over.  
  
"Leila!!" Gigi said laughing while the tiger licked her cheek, "How did you get here?" She lightly shoved the tiger off her and sat down comfortably to pet the large animal on the head. The tiger that Gigi had identified as "Leila" immediately started purring loudly. Gigi giggled.  
  
"Leila!!!" Everyone turned to see a young girl around the age of seventeen running towards them. She had silvery blue hair that ended mid-back and the same chocolate brown eyes as Lauren. She was wearing low-cut frilled jeans and a blue T-shirt that said in yellow "1% Angel, 99% Heartbreaker".  
  
Lauren's eyes widened. "Janice?! What are you doing here?!!"  
  
Janice shrugged. "What? I can't visit my sister? I was bored so I decided to take a trip to see you guys!" She eyed the female white tiger. "Oh yeah, and Leila was begging to come along. Isn't that so sweet? She missed her mistress!!" Janice gushed mockingly.  
  
Gigi rolled her eyes and continued to pet Leila.  
  
'That drawing was of her pet!' Ray realized when he remembered the first drawing he had seen in Gigi's sketchbook.  
  
"So, why are you all out here?" Janice asked, "Isn't that your hotel?" She pointed to the building behind them.  
  
"Our rooms were given away," Ray explained.  
  
"Hn," was Kai's response.  
  
Janice raised an eyebrow. She leaned over and whispered in Lauren's ear, "Who's the blue-headed hottie?"  
  
"The WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!" Lauren stared in shock at her older sister. 'How can she even think that Kai's a hottie?! Sure, he's cute but that's it!!! ...Wait...I didn't think that...oh god, I didn't think that.' She rubbed her forehead. "I REALLY need aspirin."  
  
"Well," Janice spoke, "If you guys don't have a place to stay there's always the hotel Gigi's family owns."  
  
Gigi looked confused. "What hotel?"  
  
"THAT hotel?!" Janice pointed to the hotel across the street.  
  
"OH!!" Gigi sweatdropped while smiling, "Ehehehe, I forget about it."  
  
The guys goggled.  
  
"YOUR FAMILY OWNS A HOTEL IN FRANCE?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!?!?!?!?!?!???!!?!?!?!?!??!?!" Max shouted.  
  
Gigi frowned. "You're right. Lauren's family has three more than mine does."  
  
Lauren rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? Yours is the one with five hotels in Italy." Gigi grinned sheepishly.  
  
The guys continued to stare. Suddenly they heard a shriek. "IT'S THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray's eyes widened. "Fan people!!! Hotel sounds good, HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, the Bladebreakers ran as fast as they could to the hotel with a confused Janice and white tigress.  
  
The moment they burst inside the hotel, a man in a suit walked over to them. "May I help you?" It was then that he noticed Gigi. "Miss Yoon?!" he gasped.  
  
"We'll take the family pent-house," Gigi gasped out of breath.  
  
"Yes of course," the man said hurriedly. He ordered people to take their bags and walked them to the elevator.  
  
They could still hear the screaming of the rabid fans outside. Ray winched. They were lucky that the hotel was so nearby. When the elevator doors opened everyone save Gigi, Lauren, and Janice gasped.  
  
Gigi simply calmly petted Leila. "Welcome to the pent-house."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BB: Well that's it for now! =^-^= Olley!! ::captions show up::  
  
All: ::falls anime style::  
  
Tala: ::hitting head against the wall:: IT'S TALA!!!!!!!!! T.T  
  
All: -_-UUU  
  
Kai: Pitiful.  
  
Lauren: Very.  
  
Tyson: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M MISSING A HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leila: ::is chewing on Tyson's missing hat::  
  
Tyson: Give that back!! ::grabs hat::  
  
BB: NO ONE STEALS LEILA'S CHEW TOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: ::cowers in fear::  
  
BB: UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!? !?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!???!?!?!?!??!!?!?!??!?!?! ?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tyson: O.O ::nods::  
  
BB: Good! ^-^ you can attack him now, Leila.  
  
Leila: ::attacks Tyson::  
  
Tyson: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
BB: Don't forget to R&R!! ^-^d 


	17. As If Things Weren't Strange Before

BB: HA!! YOU THOUGHT ME TO BE DEAD, **BUT I AM BACK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.O

All: --U

BB: This chapter is slightly messed up because I rushed a part of it. But it's still dedicated to my fellow authoresses, _vanishingact_ and_ PrincessKrystal01_. . Merry Christmas!! OLLEY!!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade _**

The Bladebreakers' stared in awe. The penthouse was fairly…well…more of a mansion. To their right they saw a dining room table with a door that led to a kitchen, complete with a crystal chandelier, a long woodened table laid with white tablecloth, and a cabinet filled with silverware and china. To their left they saw what seemed to be the living room, with a large plasma TV, black leather sofas and armchairs, and a half a wall covered with shelves of DVDs and videos. The wall behind the sofas and couches was made of glass and had a door that led to a balcony outside that was wide enough to hold at least seven cars. Beyond the living room, one could see a long hallway that led to numerous different doors. There were three rooms with double doors in particular that were sent apart from the others. The largest one had double doors made from redwood with wondrous designs of great mountains. Near the mountains was a small forest with hidden wood animals hiding amongst the trees. In a valley was a peaceful looking village with small carvings of people. The second largest had doors painted white with carvings of legendary creatures carved in, such as a phoenix, dragon, hippogriff, unicorn, and a winged tiger that was obviously one of Saya. The last door was a dark, rich brown with carvings of a war with two armies fighting each other. The detail was so good that each of the warriors had different faces and their expressions. Each of the double doors were donned with golden handles. Jaws were scrapping the floor. Happily, Leila made herself at home, curling up near one of the black leather sofas.

"I haven't been here since I was twelve," Gigi sighed as she walked towards the hallway. The two sisters looked about the living room, ignoring the surprised looks of the guys.

"Well this place looks fairly normal," Lauren noted as she walked across the living room, "not too bad actu-"

CRASH!!!!

The Bladebreakers looked up alarmed when a girl suddenly crashed through the window.

"Aha! I have you now!" exclaimed a young Asian girl. She had medium length brown hair and red eyes with black swirls instead of pupils. The unusual eye-color was most likely from contacts. "Now you have nowhere to run!!" she exclaimed, pointing at Gigi and Lauren. "Now donate money!!!" It was then that she noticed the rest of they company staring at her. "Oh hello there!!" the strange girl exclaimed brightly. "What would _your_ name be?" she asked, hugging Ray's arm.

"Errr," Ray stuttered. Gigi simply kicked the clingy girl off the Chinese blader.

"What are you doing here, Enaj?" she mumbled, obviously pissed. She didn't seem at all surprised at the girl's strange entrance.

"Ha!" Enaj exclaimed, "You two thought you had escaped by going to France, but I have hunted you down!!"

"I sent you an e-mail you idiot," Lauren mumbled.

"That doesn't matter!! What matters now is that you donate money to poor!!" Enaj held out a plastic bag shaped like a pumpkin. "Now donate!!"

"What's with the pumpkin?" Janice questioned from the side.

"Do you question my motives?" asked Enaj, "This is the official donating bag for charity."

"Looks a lot like the trick-or-treating bag you had last year," Gigi spoke.

"Do not insult the pumpkin!!" Enaj exclaimed, "For that, you must donate money!!! Feed the pumpkin!!!"

"Feed the pumpkin?" Kenny repeated, sweatdropping.

"Yes! You must donate money to charity to save the extinction of the giant pumpkins of Australia!" Jane started dancing and singing. "Save, the pumpkins!! Saaaaave, the PUMPKINS!! Save, the pumpkins!! Saaaaave, the PUMPKINS!!" Every person was sweatdropping in the room by now.

Lauren shook her head. "I will never understand her."

"Sad thing is, I _do_ understand her," Gigi mumbled.

"Now, that I've finished my song, donate money!!" Enaj demanded, holding the beybladers at gunpoint. Immediately everyone tensed.

Gigi snorted and simply grabbed the revolver from Enaj's hand. "The gun isn't loaded," she scowled.

Enaj narrowed her eyes. "Alas!! I shall come again!! But until then…" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number, cutie!!" she said, giving the piece of paper to Ray. Ray sweatdropped.

Gigi's eyes narrowed and clenched her teeth. "Out. Now."

"PWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl laughed jumping out the window. Wide-eyed, all the guys ran to the hole in the glass.

"What the…she's gone?!!" Max gasped.

"Give me that," Gigi growled, snatching the phone number from Ray's hand and shredding it. "Every week…she gives each of my seventeen cousins her phone number…_every week_…she gets a new cell phone…**_every week_**…I have to accompany her as she stuffs the numbers into my cousins' mailboxes…**_EVERY WEEK I HAVE TO FLY WITH HER TO AFRICA TO GIVE A NUMBER TO MY ONE OF MY THIRD COUSINS!! EVERY WEEK I HAVE TO GO WITH HER TO KOREA TO GIVE ONE TO EACH OF MY UNCLE'S SONS!!!! EVERY WEEK SHE DRAGS ME TO SOME COUNTRY TO REALITVES I NEVER KNEW I HAD!!!! EVERY WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Everyone took a good step back from Gigi. Said beyblader was taking deep breathes, her eyes shifting from dark brown to brown-gold.

"Easy girl. Forget to take your medication again?" Janice spoke.

"She takes medication?" Kai spoke.

"Yup. Gigi, Enaj, and I. We all do," Lauren spoke, while Gigi grumbling, swallowing a red pill. "When Gigi was born, the doctor nearly suffocated her in her blanket and she tends to be angry and in a black-mailing mood. The medication helps, but it tends to make her forget things easily and she forgets to take after a meal."

Janice continued where her sister left off. "When my sister was born, the doctor mistook her head for her butt and slapped it. The right side of her brain was never to same and she has to take medication or else she'll act…giddy."

"…Giddy?"

"She sings opera, dancing the funky chicken, and tends to poke random people in the streets," Gigi elaborated.

Lauren glared. "They didn't need to know that," she growled.

Gigi shrugged. "Opps."

"Wait, what about that other girl?" Tyson yelled.

"Oh, Enaj?" Gigi spoke, "Well…there's just something wrong with her. She was born by the same doctor as us, so it would make sense I guess."

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Who was this doctor?"

Janice frowned. "Hmm…forgot her name…lets see…"

"I pretty sure it started with a 'V'," Gigi spoke up.

"No…it was an 'H'," Lauren mumbled.

"He…Hetee…?"

"Hika…Hito…?"

"Hiw…a…ti…?"

"Hiw…Hiwit…ari…THAT'S IT!!" Janice exclaimed, "Her name was Doctor Hiwitari!!"

Everyone stared at Kai. "Don't look at me, I don't have a grandmother." Kai glared.

**_Russia…_**

"Where are you going this time?" Voltaire growled.

"To work of course," snorted an elderly woman as she put on a white coat. "There are twins about to born at the hospital."

"Knowing you, they'll probably be born without feet," Voltaire mumbled.

_BOINK!!_The old, power-hungry man got hit by a mini microwave.

"What do you know?!!"

**_Back with our favorite beyblading team…_**

"Hey guys, do you know who this belongs to?" Max yelled from the living room, holding up a black tape, "I found it on the sofa. It doesn't have a label or anything!"

Lauren, Janice, Gigi, and Leila all looked at each other. "Enaj," they confirmed.

"Must of left it here on purpose," Janice mumbled.

"Should we even watch it?" Lauren spoke.

"Might as well," Gigi sighed, placing a plate of sandwiches on the dining table.

Janice shrugged and simply shoved the tape into the VCR. Everyone stood in front of the big screen TV to get a better look. Umm…not that they needed to move…

Immediately the large screen of the TV showed a picture of Enaj. Or…it seemed to be her…

What everyone saw was an Asian girl dressed in a white lab coat, large yellow glasses, a neon green bow tie, and a purple stocking over her head.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl laughed insanely. Behind her, a large cardboard cut out of a smiley face was spinning. "You shall now donate money!" she spoke, attempting to sound hypnotic. Yup. It was Enaj. "You shall also give me your lunches…for I am hungry!!!!! And then, I shall feed your mom!!!!! And then your dog!!!!!! And then YOU!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Enaj started waving her arms above her head. Suddenly the smiley face behind her stopped rotating. "What the-? Hey!! I didn't say you could have a break!!!" The camera suddenly focused on two little boys who were running in what seemed to be a giant hamster wheel.

"But we're tired, sister!" whined the older boy.

"Shut up, Michael!! I'm paying you and Gigi's brother, aren't I?!!!"

"NO!"

"…Fine!! I'll give you ten Pokémon cards!!!!"

Immediately the smiley face started to spin, faster than it had been before. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Isn't that Sam?" Janice pointed out.

"Hmm, my brother needs the exercise anyway," Gigi mumbled.

"NOW!!! As I was saying, you shall donate money!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, you cannot hide…FOR I AM EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In your room!! In your kitchen!! In the toilet!! EVEN IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!! I am here, there, and **OVER THERE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí, allí, **ALLA**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 **PWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The video shut off.

"…"

Lauren frowned, "Only Enaj…"

"I take we'll see her again," Gigi spoke.

"I'm scared," Tyson whimpered from behind the sofa.

"Crazy bitch," Kai murmured.

Ray sweatdropped.

"Well, it's gonna be night soon," Janice changed the topic, "might as well get ready for bed."

"There's a spare room for all you guys," Gigi turned to the rest of the team. "Just pick whichever door except for the ones on the far left. Janice and Lauren already claimed those."

Kenny brightened. "We can get any room?"

"As long as you don't break anything, yes."

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"The pig on the other hand, is sleeping outside," Gigi mumbled.

****

BB: Due to complications with school and parents, I will have to discontinue up to here. Dun worry, I'll update in January.

Kai: You better. --

BB: Of course I will. -.-;;

Kai: Hn.

BB: Meanie.

Lauren: You really are a lazy bum though.

BB: Shut up. Anyway, please R&R!!


	18. The Spanish Pigeon

BB: ARGH!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT REPORT DUE THIS MONTH?!?!!!!!?!!!!!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**??!?!??!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!??!?!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!!" xX

Ray: …you do realize this is the fastest you had updated ever. o.O

BB: I know. I feel so proud.

All: O.O ::still in shock she updated::

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade_**

**_5:00 AM_**

Ray groaned groggily as he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Mmmm…milk… Everyone else seemed fast asleep but there was no way he could with strange noise coming from Lauren's room. "What the heck is that sound?" Ray mumbled to himself.

"It's her singing in her sleep."

"Gah!" Ray yelped, landing flat on his neko-jin behind, "What the heck are you doing here??"

Gigi raised an eyebrow. "This is my penthouse, isn't it?" She was sitting on the sofa next to Leila, the said tiger was enjoying a belly rub.

"Singing?" Ray questioned.

"Yes. It's a habit of hers."

"What is she singing in? I don't recognize the language."

Gigi paused to listen to the lyrics of the song. "Latin," she confirmed.

Ray stared. "…Latin?"

Gigi blinked. "What? You want a translation? _Everyday of the east sun rising_…"

"No, no. It's fine," Ray rushed, "It's just…you know Latin?"

"Of course I do," Gigi spoke simply.

Ray sweatdropped.

"Aha!!!" Enaj appeared from behind the couch. "A secret meeting? Why wasn't I invited?!!"

Gigi and Ray sweatdropped and facefaulted. "What the hell are you doing here?!!" Gigi snapped.

Enaj looked around suspiciously. "They're after me…"

Gigi stared at her nonchalantly. "The men in white coats again?"

"No…worse…" Enaj glared at all the dark corners of the room. "The FBI…"

Gigi snorted. "Well what did you do this time?"

Enaj suddenly spoke defensively. "What did I do?!! I didn't do anything!!! There is nothing wrong with throwing breadsticks at pigeons!!!"

Gigi raised an eyebrow. "Pigeons?"

"Err…actually…it was a giant pigeon."

"A giant pigeon?"

"…It was the Spanish president!! I thought he would be hungry, okay?!!"

"Breadsticks?"

"…Yes they were breadsticks."

"…Are you sure?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"FINE!! THEY WERE **BOMBS**!!!!!!!!! HAPPY?!!!! I THREW BOMBS AT THE SPANISH PRESIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ray stared at her mouth open and eyes wide.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!! THE DUDE LOOKS LIKE A PIGEON ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE HE GOT _HURT_ OR ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gigi slapped her forehead. "And I thought it was bad when you light K-mart on fire." The sound of a helicopter was heard from outside.

"Avas!! This place can no longer protect my well being…farewell!!!!" Enaj jumped out the window, creating a new hole.

"…" Ray turned to Gigi. "K-mart?"

"Hmm, she claimed that the cashier was a rapist and that he tried to molest her."

"…riiiight."

"…"

"…I had no idea the Spanish president was here."

"Knowing Enaj, she probably meant the French ambassador or something," Gigi mumbled, rubbing Leila's stomach. "She always did stick at geography."

Ray sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll call someone to replace the window later." Yawning, Gigi walked back to her room.

"…What about the bomb thing?"

"Ah, Enaj will find a way to blame it all on some hobo."

"…"

"Don't worry, the hobo will be fine."

Ray still didn't look very convinced.

"Why are you out of your room anyway?" Gigi asked.

Ray blushed. "Um…I was just getting something to drink."

Gigi stared and tilted her head slightly. "Then why are you acting so guilty?"

"…I am not."

"Your face is red again," Gigi commented. Ray stayed silent. "Aha!"

"Shut up," Ray mumbled, lowering his head so this hair hid his face.

"Hey, what are you guys doing already up?" Lauren yawned, stretching as she walked to the living room sofa.

"Ooh, a love affair?" Janice teased.

"Shut up," Gigi mumbled rolling her eyes, her cheeks a slight pink. Ray only prayed that his hair hid his face really well. "Why don't you wake up the others? I can still hear Tyson snoring. Who was the one who convinced me to give him a room anyway."

"Quit being so mean," Janice snorted, "The kid'll freeze to death ouside."

"He broke a nine-hundred-year-old, one-of-a-kind porcelain vase," Gigi spoke.

"…So? You have a hundred other porcelain vases back home."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I'll go wake the brats." She walked to one far side of the wall and pressed a red button.

Ray looked at everyone confused when they all covered their ears. "Hey, wha-"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

The shrill cry of a banshee rang throughout the whole penthouse. Such a beautiful sound to wake up to.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson shrieked, running out of his room, soon to be followed by Max and Kenny.

Ray held his ears. He swore that they were bleeding. Gigi winched. "Ooh, sorry. Should have warned you. My brother rarely wakes up on time so my parents had that installed. Hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

"You think?" Ray spoke through gashed teeth.

"Don't worry Ray, when Gigi heard it for the first time, she was knocked out cold for three hours! Seeing that you're still awake should be a good sign!!" Lauren said cheerfully. Ray stared at her in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

Gigi rolled her eyes. "Don't let her scare you. I was only knocked out for one hour." This new fact didn't seem to comfort Ray much.

"Where's Kai?" Max asked. Tyson and Kenny were sitting on the floor shivering, still trying to recover from shock. Max seemed the calmest, not surprising considering how his voice _could_ get.

"Ah, he woke up earlier," Gigi answered him, "went out to explore the hotel."

Kenny sighed. "That sounds like Kai. Wonder when he'll be back." Right at that precise moment, the penthouse door opened, revealing the said antisocial blader.

"Ah, 'tis his Royal Highness," Lauren spoke sarcastically, "Have fun scarring little children?"

"Hn."

"Well, we might as well eat breakfast. Right?" Janice spoke up. Ray looked at her thankfully. A Lauren and Kai argument was not exactly what he needed right now.

"Alright!! FOOD!!!!" Tyson sprang up from the ground and zoomed to the kitchen.

"Sheesh, can't he at least wait for me to _cook_ it?" Gigi mumbled as she was followed by Leila into the kitchen.

**_Breakfast…_**

"Does he always eat like that?" Janice whispered.

"Usually he doesn't bother stopping to breathe between bites," Lauren answered her, mumbling "Just keep your hands away from his mouth."

"Pachebel Canon" suddenly filled the room.

"It's the door," Gigi announced, standing up.

"I'll get it!!!" Max grinned, running to the door and swung it open. "He-", Max stopped his greeting, blinked, and gaped at the person at he door...

BB: Tada! Yes!! It is a cliffhanger!!! Now you all have to wait to know what happens next!! -.O

All: -.-UU

BB: R&R!!-


	19. One MORE thing

BB: The curses of writer's blcok.

All:grins:

BB: Good thing it doesn't last forever! n.n

All: ㅠ.ㅠ

BB: Here's the next chappie…

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade_**

* * *

Max gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's the guy from Jackie Chan Adventures!"

The old man slapped him on the head. "Why wait so long to open door! Uncle was getting tired of standing!" He briskly walked inside, leaving poor little Max standing there with an aching headache. Everyone quickly stood up as they saw the suitcase-carrying man walking towards them. Janice, Lauren, Gigi, and even Leila bowed respectfully.

"Uncle! Huanying1, I didn't know you were coming to visit!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Pilot was terrible! Flight attendants had no brain! And Uncle had no decent food for hours! And Waishengnu2, why your friends so disrespectful? That American boy stare at Uncle as if he have two heads!" He looked around and stared at everyone else. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kai. "You! Why slouch in front of elder?"

"Hn."

Quicker than lightning, the elderly man smacked Kai on the head. The rest of the Bladebreakers stared in shock. "No backtalk!"

"What the hell was that for, old man!"

"OLD! You want a piece of Uncle!"

Gigi sweatdropped. "Um, Uncle? Why don't you go set up your stuff?"

"Good idea. I will go to my room now," Uncle agreed, walking to the bedroom hallway. "And you!" He turned to glare at Kai. "You better watch tongue young boy." He then turned back and went into one of the bedrooms. Kai snorted.

TWACK!

A dictionary hit Kai's head.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Suggest you don't be impolite to Uncle," Gigi remarked, "He gets offended easily."

"Hmph. The problem mostly resides with him," Kai pointed at Tyson.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, "I wasn't hit by book!"

Kai glowered.

"Aww, is the little boy angry?" Lauren scowled.

"Shut up wench!"

"Make me blue boy!"

"Prostitute!"

"Bastard!"

"Eight hours thirty-two minutes and forty-five seconds," Gigi spoke staring at her watch, "A new record." She sighed. "If only they would stop arguing."

"Bird freak!"

"Flat chest!"

_SLAP! _

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY CHEST**!"

"They really do like each other, don't they?" Janice spoke sipping her coffee.

"**NO WE DON'T**!" Kai and Lauren yelled.

"STOP THIS NOISE!" Gigi's uncle appeared very angry. "HOW CAN UNCLE MEDITATE IN ROOM WHEN TWO BABY CHICKS WON'T STOP QUARELLING!"

"…"

Quietly, everyone went back to eating his or her lunch. Kai and Lauren each went to their own respected chair and went about their business, not making eye contact.

Uncle nodded in approval and turned to stare at Ray. Ray bowed. Uncle blinked. "Waishengnu, who is this boy?"

"Oh, he's a beyblader on the team," Gigi introduced, "His name is Raymond Kon. We just call him Ray."

"Hen gaoxing jiandao ni3," Ray greeted.

Uncle looked at him thoughtfully. "Alright! You two get married!"

Leila stopped grooming herself. Max snorted sugar up his nose. Kai ripped the newspaper. Tyson chocked on his spoon. Kenny dropped Dizzi on the floor. Janice spilled her coffee. Gigi cut herself with her knife. Lauren gagged on her medication pill. Ray stopped midway in bow.

"NANI!" they all shouted.

_CRASH! _

The window broke and Enaj suddenly appeared in priest clothes. "I now declare you man…" She pointed at Gigi. "…and wife." She gestured at Ray. Everyone sweatdropped. Gigi and Lauren simply kicked their friend back out the window she had appeared through.

"Uncle, you can't expect me to marry him!" Gigi shouted, pointing at Ray.

"Relax Waishengnu, you not married now. Wait until both are of age," Uncle bit into his sandwich calmly.

"That's not what I mean!" Gigi yelled, her face as red as Ray's, "I'm fourteen years old! You don't know Ray that well! What if he's some kind of a pervert!"

"HEY!" Ray managed to look offended with his red face. "I AM **NOT**!"

"Good point," Uncle said thoughtfully. He turned to Ray. "Are you dirty-minded?"

Poor Ray blushed even harder. "**_NO!_**"

"There," Uncle nodded, "See? Mind is clean."

"THAT WASN'T THE POINT!" yelled Gigi, "YOU JUST MEET HIM IN FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY PLAN MY FUTURE FOR ME! MOTHER TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THOSE THINGS ANYMORE!"

"Fine," Uncle sighed, "No marriage."

"But you two would have made good pairing," Lauren protested teasingly.

"**_SHIZUKE!_**4" Gigi and Ray shouted at the same time. By now, the two were practically identical with their red faces. They have taken the color crimson to a whole different level. A cell phone could suddenly be heard ringing. Reaching into his pocket, Uncle flipped open the small human piece of technology and held it to his face.

"Hello? …Yes…yes…WHAT!" He slammed his hand on the table. "TELL HIM TO WAIT THERE! YOU ARE NOW FIRED!" He closed the cell phone.

"Is everything alright, Uncle?" Gigi asked worriedly, her face was no longer tinged red, but Ray still had some residue of pink.

"Store I have in China sold wrong antique to costumer! Idiotic boy! Why did your father hire him! He not know dragon egg from duck feather! I'll be taking my leave shortly."

"But Unlce, you just arrived," Gigi spoke up.

Uncle stopped looking angry for second. "Hmph! Do not worry, I will come back as soon as mess is fixed up. Janice. You still have aircraft?"

"Yes, Uncle," Janice replied, putting down her empty mug of coffee, "I think it's still on the roof from the last time I used it. I'll fly you immediately."

Uncle nodded. "Good. Fortunately I didn't unpack yet. Simply placed bag in closet." He got up from his chair. Gigi got up as well.

"I'll help," she volunteered, following him.

"The coincidence, he owns an antique store," Ray mumbled.

"Just like Jackie Chan Adventures," Max whispered, big-eyed. Everyone took a good step away from him.

Gigi and Uncle reappeared with Gigi holding the old man's suitcase. Everyone followed them to the stairs that lead to the roof.

"I never knew that you brought a chopper here," Lauren spoke to her sister.

"Dad wanted me to check up on the business he kept here. Naturally I decided to stay at Gigi's penthouse for a while," Janice turned to Gigi, "Hope you didn't mind."

"Nah," Gigi continued carrying the large bag over her shoulder, "Business is business."

They finally arrived to the top of the building and saw a helicopter parked right next to the edge. "Well, we better hurry," Janice spoke, walking towards the flying vehicle.

Gigi handed the suitcase to her uncle. "Have a good trip."

"And you stay out of trouble," Uncle spoke back to her. He seated himself in the passenger seat. Janice quickly turned on the engine. The helicopter rose into the air, wind wiped around everyone's hair.

"Good-bye Uncle!" Gigi shouted. Leila roared her farewell next to her.

"One more thing!" Uncle shouted out the window. "Zhaoyi, don't forget medication!"

Everyone shouted good-bye as Janice flew the aircraft out of site and then turned to Gigi in confusion. "Zhaoyi?" Ray questioned.

Gigi looked slightly embarrassed and walked back towards the stairs. Everyone followed her a step back. "Uncle gave me a Chinese name. I got my nickname from the "Zh" and "yi" part. Nobody at home could say it right so it just turned out to be "Gigi"."

"Her real name is Yeon-ji," Lauren announced.

Gigi glared at her. "They didn't need to know that."

"Right back at you." Lauren stuck her tongue out. Kai snorted. Lauren turned at glared at the team captain. "What's so funny, Oh Almighty One?"

"Hn. The fact that you can't stop embarrassing yourself," Kai insulted.

Lauren's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Red-eyed freak."

"Who you calling a freak, Girl-Who-Was-Slapped-On-Head?"

"Russian clown."

"Wench."

"Baka."

"Shonen."

"At least the insults cut back a little," Ray mumbled.

"Hmm," Gigi nodded, opening the penthouse door. "No more swear words."

"Wait, you said that your uncle gave you your Chinese name, but your real name is Yeon-ji?" Kenny asked confused, "That doesn't make sense!"

"Well, he's not my _real_ uncle," Gigi said slowly. She was currently sitting at the dining table with Lauren. Both were stirring two cups of tea. A third cup sat on the table. "My mother's father went to an orphanage soon after they got married to do some community service. He met Uncle there and thought of him as a brother as they got to know him. When Grandfather learned that Uncle was going to be sent to an orphanage in Norway because no one seemed to want to adopt a seventeen-year-old, he and Grandmother agreed to adopt him."

"So that's why your uncle looks nothing like your mother or you father," Ray commented absentmindedly.

Max stared at him. "How do you know?" he blurted.

"He saw my sketchbook," Gigi answered coolly.

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "He looked through your sketchbook? When your cousin looked through that sketchbook you tried to beat him to death with your kendo stick." Ray gulped.

Gigi glanced at her. "And your point is…?"

Lauren grinned. "Congratulations Ray! I was only joking before, but you are officially Gigi's first cru- OWW!" The blunette rubbed her sore leg as she glared at Gigi who returned the stare.

"_Do_ you like Ray?" Max asked. Gigi turned her head and he withered in her glare.

"Men are a bunch of cry-babies. They whine when they don't get their way with things and most of the world's problems are caused by them," Gigi spoke, still glaring.

"Sounding a bit too much like Akasha5, ne?" Enaj commented, sipped the extra cup of tea.

"What the! When did she get here!" Tyson screamed falling out of his chair.

"Oh, her? About twenty seconds ago," Lauren spoke nonchalantly.

"Why is she here!" Kenny hid behind Tyson.

"I never miss tea time," Enaj spoke innocently. All three of the girls raised their cups in unison and all drank their tea.

"Tea time! She's never been here before, why now!" Tyson shrieked.

"Of course she's been here," Lauren commented.

"NANI!"

Gigi tilted her head to the side. "Why else do you think I've always cooked more than enough food for us?"

"You mean she's been **_stalking_** us throughout the whole continent!" Kenny screamed. His face was of one of absolute horror.

Lauren shrugged. "Pretty much. I'm sure you'll get used to it. In a few more weeks." Enaj happily sipped her tea.

Ray sweatdropped. "Don't you ever try to get rid of her?"

"We stopped after she followed us to the North Pole," Gigi spoke, "the only place we are safe is Antarctica."

Kai snorted. It was the first time that morning he actually spoke. "Antarctica?"

Enaj curled into a ball in her chair and started rocking back and forth, her eyes wide fearfully looking around. "Penguins…everywhere…they steal my sanity…little flightless birds…they're taking over the world…"

"Yes we know, Enaj," Lauren said drinking her tea, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Wait," Max blurted, "If your uncle was adopted by your grandparents and he gave you a Chinese name, does that mean you're not Chinese?"

Gigi stared at him weirdly. "What made you think I was Chinese?" Everyone stared at Gigi's current attire. A dark blue Chinese shirt with a silver tiger and matching pants with gold bells fastened to the sleeves of the shirt and pants by white cord.

"We had an impression," Kenny mumbled.

"So what are you then?" Max asked.

"Korean!" Lauren, Gigi, and Enaj shouted in unison.

"…What?" Max asked.

Gigi magically produced a map from the air. She went to the region of Asia and pointed at a peninsula near China. "That's Korea," she spoke. She pointed at New Jersey. "We live here." She points at France. "We are currently here, giving you a lesson on geography."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Korea…hmm…that explains the luxury," Kenny murmured.

"What? Are Koreans supposed to be super smart?" Tyson spoke.

"Of course we are! In fact, I am one of the smartest around!" Enaj shouted, one foot of her seat on the other on the table. "I AM A SUPER GENIUS!"

Everyone facefaulted.

"Off the table," Gigi murmured warningly, glaring.

'So much for her to act normal,' Lauren thought to herself, sweatdropping.

"I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so shake my butt!" Enaj shouted wildly while dancing.

"I said 'off the table'!" Gigi shouted, swiping at Enaj's ankle, causing the girl to fall head first.

"Waaah-oof!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ooh! He's a good landing mat!" exclaimed Enaj.

"Get the hell off me!" Kai growled at the Asian brunette sitting on his back. Lauren's right eye started twitching.

"Hey! What's this?" Enaj plucking a hair off Kai's shoulder. Kai growled.

"I told you to get the hell off!" Enaj ignored him and studied the hair.

Suddenly the girl's red widened and she gasped. "Oh my gosh! Look!" She started waving the hair above her head like a lasso. "He has _gray_ hair!" Lauren nearly spat out her tea. Gigi actually did spit her tea, right in Ray's face to be correct. Poor Driger-weilder. Today just isn't his day…

Lauren squinted her eyes. "Nah. That can't be his hair…"

"And how would you know?" Enaj snorted, "I found it, therefore I am correct! Kai is an old man, AND YOU LIE!" Everyone face faulted and sweatdropped.

"There hair's too short," Lauren scowled, "And too frizzy. Kai's hair is slightly longer and well groomed."

"…"

"…and you would know this…how?" Max questioned.

"Because," Lauren stated simply, "Kai takes a shower three times a day. I can tell because I hear him sing." For the second time, Gigi spat her tea in Ray's face again. Poor Ray.

"Kai sings in the shower!" Gigi shrieked. Everyone stared at her. "Opps…sorry…" She sat back down.

Kai snorted. "If you people have yet to notice…THIS FREAK BITCH IS STILL SITTING ON ME!"

"So what? You're comfy!" Enaj stated brightly. She sat comfortably on Kai's back. Lauren's eye twitched again. No body seemed to want to help Kai, seeing they'll have to get close to the crazy girl.

"Get off him."

Everyone turned to see Lauren with a dark look on her face. Silence.

"I said get off him."

Wide-eyed, Enaj slowly got up from her seat and sat in her proper chair.

Everyone stayed silent.

…

…

Gigi quietly sipped her tea.

…

…

…

Kenny coughed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyson leaned over to Ray's ear. "Why are we so quiet?" he whispered.

Ray sweatdropped and shrugged.

…

…

…

"Why the hell are we so quiet?" Tyson shouted. Everyone sweatdropped and facefaulted.

"…why _are_ we so silent?" Enaj pondered. She jumped up from her chair. "To discover the truth of this knowledge, I shall go on an incredibleitably quest!"

"You mean incredible," Gigi corrected.

"NO! Incredibleitably!" Enaj shouted.

"What's so special about that word?" Kenny asked, "…if it is a word."

"MORE LETTERS!" Everyone sweatdropped at Enaj's answer. "Farwell ye mindless buffalos! First questing place, the carnival." She jumped out the window. Gigi growled. Now that's **five** windows she had to pay for!

"What carnival?" Lauren asked sharply.

Gigi blinked, then her eyes widened. "There's a carnival!"

"Let's go!" Lauren shouted ecstatically.

"Yay, carnival!" Gigi cheered.

"**NO**!" Everyone stared in shock at Kenny's sudden outburst. "You can't go to the carnival! You'll be eaten **alive** by the rabid fans, the media, and journalists!" he cried out.

"To bad," Gigi spoke, "We're going and that's final."

"No." Everyone stared at Kai. "Chief's right. You won't be able to walk a yard from this hotel without being recognized."

Lauren's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to say something nasty when Gigi clamped her hands over her mouth.

"That's perfectly fine than!" The half neko-jin replied cheerfully, "Lauren? Will you come to my room for a sec? You have to help me find the DVD I borrowed from Martin. I think it's buried somewhere inside my closet."

Lauren looked as if she were about to protest when she suddenly realized something and blinked. "Sure!" she smiled and followed her friend to the room.

Max stared. "I expected her to attack us brutally with knife and sharp, pointy objects."

Tyson shivered subconsciously. "So did I."

"Hn."

Ray frowned. Things didn't seem right…

Suddenly two blurs zoomed past them.

"Bye guys!" Lauren shouted.

"Yeah! And thanks for the stuff!" Gigi added. They slammed the door close, not giving the Bladebreakers time to reply.

_SLAM!_

"…did you notice what they were wearing?" Ray spoke. They all looked at each other. Quickly, the Bladebreakers all ran to each of their respected rooms.

"MY **SCARF**!" Kai shouted in rage from his room..

"MY FAVORITE **SHIRT**!" Ray yelled.

"MY **MONEY**!" Kenny cried out from his dorm, clutching a bunch of I.O.U.'s.

"MY **SUGAR**!" Max sobbed.

"MY **EYES**!" Tyson screamed, staring dead straight into the sun that was directly outside the window of his room.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

1 _Chinese_: Welcome

2 _Chinese_: Niece

3 _Chinese:_ Nice to meet you.

4 _Japanese_: Shut up

5 Insane, man-hating Queen of the Damned from _The Vampire Chronicles_.

BB: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Can any of you guess what Lauren and Gigi did? Please RR!


	20. FREE THE ANIMALS!

BB:sings: Oh, we're off to see the carnival! The wonderful carnival, hooray! Because, because, because, because, because-!

Kai: Shut up. You're giving us headaches.

BB: Hehe. Opps.

All:sweatdrops:

BB: Sorry for not updating for so long. :sigh: If only I had more time in my hands…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

* * *

The Bladebreakers were in the living room quarters of Gigi's penthouse. Max and Tyson were sitting on the sofa while Ray and Kai were standing. Kenny was pacing impatiently. 

"Hey Chief, take it easy," Ray spoke, "You're going to make a hole in the floor-"

"There are more important things going on!" Kenny moaned clutching his head. "Those two-! BLARGH!" he screamed in frustration.

"…blargh?" Max questioned.

Kenny groaned. "Great. Now I'm loosing my sanity."

"We have to go look for them," Kai declared. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you crazy!" Kenny screamed, "Then **we'll** get be the ones that get eaten by the media! Wait, we could ask someone to look for them! A worker here or-"

"**_NO_**." Kai glared at the Chief. "**We **have to look for them."

Kenny groaned. He badly needed aspirin or some stress-relieving pill. "Can things get any worse!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Huh? What's that?" Tyson voiced his curiosity as he pointing at a blinking red light above the apartment door. The Bladebreakers looked around themselves confused as all the furniture suddenly became covered with a protective covering.

_Sprinklers activated. _

The Bladebreakers stood in silence as they got drenched in the light rain of the sprinklers.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ARGH!" Kenny shrieked.

**_-With the two female bladers…-_**

"What are you doing?" Lauren questioned while gnawing on the end of a giant pixie stick.

"Oh, just slowing them down," Gigi replied cheerfully while pocketing a metal box with switches.

The two were walking aimlessly around the carnival. Thanks to their attires, they attracted no stares. Lauren wore a black scarf around her neck, black cargo pants with an amazing number of zippers, black fingerless gloves, and black T-shirt with a blue phoenix and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Beside her, Gigi donned a dark red Chinese shirt embroidered with black and gold designs, the traditional black pants, and a black bandana.

Gigi suddenly frowned around her lollipop. "Didn't Enaj also say she was going to come here?"

"Relax," Lauren spoke, "it's not like we're going to run into her any second…"

"FREE THE ANIMALS!" A young girl stood draped in white cloth waving her arms wildly in the air. She stood barefooted with army paint on her face.

"As you were saying?" Gigi mumbled under her breath.

"What are you doing, Enaj?" Lauren growled, "…is that a bedsheet?"

"No! 'Tis a toga!" Enaj shouted with a shaking fist, "Can you not see the significant difference!"

"Why are you here?" Gigi questioned.

"Look at these unfortunate creatures of the earth!" Enaj waved at the caged animals in the zoo. "What evil being locked them away!" She shook a fist. "FREE THE ANIMALS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Continuing her maniacal laugh, Enaj ran and disappeared in the crowd of people.

"…sometimes I worry about her," Lauren sighed. She turned her head to see Gigi gaping and wide-eyed as she pointed behind her friend. Confused, Lauren turned around and gasped. "It's…it's…IT'S THE GUY THAT SAID I LIKED KAI! What's his name…ALEX! I'M GOING TO **KILL** HIM!"

"Why the heck is he working the cotton candy machine!" Gigi exclaimed.

The said boy looked up, hearing two voices screaming. "Huh?" He stared confused as watched a blue-haired boy trying to make his way towards him while being restrained by an Asian guy who was pulled the end of his scarf. A wonder how the dude wasn't choking. "Can I help you?" he asked adjusting his glasses. He was an average looking teenager with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"No need," Gigi said cheerfully, restraining her companion, "We just happened to notice that you were that guy from that beyblade match that showed up on TV a few days ago…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lauren growled, malice laced in every word.

"Huh?" The poor guy looked even more confused.

"Mister! I want my cotton candy!" shouted a little boy holding up a dollar.

"Oh, here kid." Alex handed the spun sugar to the child while taking the money.

"Are you crazy?" Gigi hissed at Lauren quietly, "Are you trying to blow our cover! Look at him! The guy is working as a _cotton candy vender_ in a _carnival_!" Lauren calmed down slightly. "Sorry about him!" Gigi apologized, "My friend's really cranky…"

"You look familiar…" Alex mumbled while staring at Gigi.

Gigi smiled nervously while laughing. "Well, people often mistake others for-"

"Ah!" the guy suddenly exclaimed, "That beybattle! You-!"

Gigi and Lauren winched. 'There goes our cover,' Gigi thought bitterly.

"You look just like that Chinese dude on the other team!"

"Nani?" Gigi looked confused but slightly relieved.

Alex continued talking. "Sheesh! It's so scary the way you two look like girls! I mean, it's like your parents decided to give you a sex change right after your birth! Scary!" Gigi's eyebrow twitched. "Man, any girl who likes you must be a lesbian…" Gigi had heard enough.

_SMACK! _

_WHOMP!_

_SNAP!_

_WHOOSH!_

_CRASH!_

"Mooo…"

"SAVE THE ANIMALS!"

Lauren pouted. "But I wanted to be the one who beats him within an inch of his life!"

"Too bad," Gigi muttered, brushing the dust off her hands.

Lauren frowned. "I feel sorry for the cow though."

"The cow is fine," Gigi reassured, "just shocked to find a human fall out of nowhere into it's exhibit. See? It's fine now."

"Hmm," muttered Lauren, "I don't think it's very healthy for the cow to eat gelled hair…"

**_-At the entrance of the carnival…-_**

"Hey, what are you doing?" growled the security worker as he glared at a bunch of weird kids. How weird were they? A blonde kid was skipping around wearing a orange **spaghetti_-_strap****top** with black **leather** pants, the serious looking one was dressed in a bright blue school girl uniform (and he was sure this kid was a **guy**), the pretty black-haired girl was wearing a penguin costume: a full-fledged penguin costume with flippers, beak, and all, and there was also the dark-haired girl dressed as if she worked in a strippers' bar. The shortest one of them seemed the sanest one, wearing a blue shirt with jeans. Wait a minute… The guard blinked. "AHHHHHHHHH! You're that crazy kid from TV!" A vein stood out as Kenny glared at the guard. He knew he shouldn't have worn this outfit again…

"This is the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my life," Ray groaned, covering his face with his flippers.

Kai glared at him. "At least you're not stuck in a dress."

"It's called a skirt, Kai," Max said cheerful, "Just like the one Tyson's wearing!"

"Max, this _can't_ be called a skirt," Tyson growled, hiding behind Ray's bulking costume.

"Why did you even wear that outfit again?" Kai snapped.

Tyson glared, his face red. "Excuse me! There was no way I was going to wear that ballet outfit!"

"You'd look more decent in it," Ray spoke.

"Shut up!" Tyson screamed.

"Sir, just please let us through," Kenny sighed.

The guy frowned. "No can do. Can't you read?" He pointed his thumb to sign above him. All the bladers looked up. **No crossdressers allowed.** Everyone stared at Kai and Tyson.

Kai growled, pissed. "What are you looking at?" Immediately they all looked away.

"Look, just let us through," Kenny spoke desperately.

The guard stubbornly shook his head. "Rules are rules." Suddenly the guard stiffened and dropped like a rock to the floor. Standing behind the fallen security guard was toga-wearing Enaj holding a lead pipe.

"**JUSTICE**! FREE THE ANIMALS!" She turned her gaze and spotted Ray. "…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed with horror. Ray winched at the high-pitched noise. Enaj pointed a finger at Ray while still screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE KING OF PENQUINS!" A cloud of dust appeared behind her as she ran away.

"…"

"Well, that solves our problem. Let's go in," Kenny spoke, walking past the unconscious guard. Slowly, the rest followed him; each hoping in their minds that their strange attires would hide their identities.

**_-Somewhere…-_**

"Just come and see! A rock found at the ruins of Pompeii, made from the lava of the volcano during the eruption!"

"I don't really see what is so special," Gigi mumbled, staring at the gray lump shown on display. Lauren and Gigi had been aimless walking through displays of odd things; a dog with two tails, a beer can that had a picture of Michael Jackson drinking beer, a parrot that said "shut your trap!", and a white crocodile with blue eyes.

The man smiled. "Ahh, but this rock is still _warm_. Even after all those years that have passed by, the heat from the volcano hadn't yet left this product of nature!"

Lauren blinked. "Can we touch it?"

The man grinned. "No!" Gigi and Lauren sweatdropped.

"Then what's the point? It's just a rock," Gigi spoke turning away. Suddenly the gray lump on display began to glow a dully. Blinking, Gigi reached into her pocket and took out Saya. The bitchip was glowing with a strange aura. "Huh?" The rock back on the display started to become red. Suddenly a shadowed silhouette rose from the stone. A woman screamed and pointed.

"DEMON!" Red eyes glared at the shocked onlookers but then rested on the beyblade held in Gigi's hand.

"BAKA! LOOK OUT!" Lauren yelled.

Confused, the half neko-jin looked up. "Huh?" She saw the shadow. "Oh…damn…" The blackness blurred as it made it's way towards her. Eyes wide, Gigi quickly ran. She jumped over a popcorn vender but then tripped and fell on the grass. The shadow hung in the air for a moment before diving start at her, red eyes glaring. As reflex, Gigi launched her beyblade at it. Suddenly, the silhouette disappeared and the light lavender blade fell to the ground, spinning to a halt. Gigi stared, launcher and rip chord still in hand. "…**what the heck just happened!**"

Lauren ran over to help her shocked friend. The guy with the rock was yelling at them. "You two boys have ruined me! The stone isn't warm anymore!" He shook the gray lump in his hand. "Get out!"

"Bastard," Lauren mumbled, but she decided it would be best if they left this part of the carnival. Getting up to retrieve Saya, she recoiled her hand with a yelp when she felt it burn. "What? That never happened before," Lauren spoke, holding her injured hand.

"Look! I found them!" Lauren was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a blonde kid dressed in badly clashing clothes pointing in her direction. Wait a minute… "THOSE ARE MY PANTS!" Gigi blinked out of her daze and her mouth fell open when she saw the rest of the team. The two were at lose for words.

Slowly, Gigi raised a finger. "…is that my old school uniform?" Silence. Kai said nothing, trying to cling to the last scrap of dignity he had. In the far distance, they heard a cry.

"IT'S THE CRAZY GUY!" a woman shouted, the same who had screamed "demon" beforehand. Immediately, a bunch of journalists appeared out of nowhere.

"Is it really possible to burn things in water?"

"What was your name again, sir?"

"Why do felines scare you?"

"Are you suffering from the aftershock of a divorce?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"What do you have against footwear?"

"**RUN**!" Ray shouted, waddling away in his penguin suit. Everyone quickly followed without complaint, being chased by the media on the way.

"Do you really plain to take over the world?"

"Is this carnival part of your scheme?"

"Do you know any of these people?"

"Who is the dark haired girl in red?"

"Is that blonde gay?"

"Is the girl a man?"

"Are any of them your accomplices?"

"FREE THE ANIMALS!"

All of the media got trampled over by elephants. Riding on the back of the largest one was Enaj in all her toga glory. "TO THE NEXT ZOO! **FREE THE ANIMALS**!"

Everyone stared as their unexpected savior rode away, leaving debris behind. Looking at each other, they all went back to the hotel without a word. Twenty minutes later, Gigi turned once again to Kai. "Why were you dressed my school uniform?"

"…"

* * *

BB: There it is! How was it? Please R&R! 


	21. Not a Nice Day

Lauren: Hello there, readers. babie blu isn't here currently because of a crisis—

:babie blu is sitting in a quickly sinking rowboat surrounded by large sharks:

Lauren: —but do not fret, for I shall start the fic instead:smiles:

Kai: Loser.

Lauren: Don't try and ruin my day. :still smiling:

Kai: Hn.

Lauren: And here's the chapter!

**_Disclaimer: babie blu doesn't own Beyblade_**

* * *

"Your balance is off!" scowled Kai, "As well as your acceleration and motivity!"

"I can tell that!" Gigi said, annoyed. Her beyblade was spinning awkwardly in the dish and then toppled over again. Frustrated, she snatched her blade from the dish and launched it again, only to have it tumble over as before. Lauren frowned. It wasn't normal for Saya to be so clumsy.

"I just can't figure out what's wrong!" Kenny spoke worriedly, "Her blade's been like this for the past three days."

"The problem isn't Saya, Chief," Dizzi spoke, "And the blade's in perfect condition!"

"The next match is in two days," snarled Kai, "we'll lose due to you!"

Gigi gritted her teeth. "Shut…the fuck…**UP**!" Suddenly the beyblade spun back on its point, spinning furiously around the dish. Everyone stared in shock and it stopped and toppled over as suddenly as it had spun.

"Did it just…spin on its own?" Tyson spoke out loud in amazement.

"Weird," Gigi mumbled, picking up the blade. The metal felt strangely warm.

"Gigi, is it alright if I check your blade for any glitches?" Kenny asked.

"Sure." Gigi handed over the beyblade to Kenny but the Chief immediately dropped as soon as it touched his hand.

"AHH! It **burned** me!" Kenny exclaimed, clutching his hand. Sure enough, there were reddened blisters forming on his fingers.

"Ouch." Max winched. "That looks painful."

"I remember it doing the same thing to me before," Lauren spoke up, frowning.

Gigi looked surprised. "But it doesn't hurt me…" She glanced at the bitchip and her eyes widened in astonishment. "How—? There's another bit beast in here!" she gasped, holding the metal closer to her face.

"NANI!" Everyone crowded around to see if it was true and sure enough, there were **two** tigers in the small bitchip. One was Saya but the other was a black tiger with red stripes and black-violet dragon-like wings. The two beasts were positioned to form a yin-yang.

"When did this happen?" exclaimed Ray.

"Gigi, did you notice this before?" questioned Lauren.

"No, I just realized it right now," Gigi spoke softly, still staring at her beyblade in shock.

"Chief, figure out where the extra beast came from," Kai spoke.

"I'll try!" Kenny replied, "but…umm…I can't really…" He held up his injured hand.

"I'll help," Gigi volunteered, "I mean, it is my fault that you got hurt and it seems I'm the only one able to hold this thing." The blade glowed a dark reddish purple as if furious to be called a "thing". The half neko-jin stared but then frowned. There was something obviously wrong with her beyblade and that strange bit beast.

**_-Later…-_**

After researching through the web for a couple hours, the Chief came across a picture of the exact beast in Gigi's blade. "According to this," Kenny explained out loud, "this beast is called the Tiger Demon of Hell. The bit beast and Saya are like opposite sides of a coin, they complete each other. Separated, they each only have eighty percent of their true strength. They must have been separated and Gigi found the container that held the spirit of Saya's opposite."

"The rock at the carnival!" Lauren exclaimed, "That shadow thing! That must have been it!"

"Unless you get this bit beast in control, neither it or Saya will obey you," Kenny warned.

"Great, just what I need!" Gigi spoke sarcastically, rolling her hands in the air. Lying on a table, the beyblade lied innocently on its side. Leila touched her hand with her head, trying to comfort her mistress. Gigi sighed and petted the tiger's head. "Guess I should get started…" She frowned. "…but where to begin with?"

"For starters, your speed is really bad," Ray advised.

"Yeah," Max agreed, "and your defense needs work too." Gigi stared at them and frowned.

"Accuracy is terrible too," Tyson said. A growl emitted from the raven-haired girl's throat.

"Balance…" Max just shook his head. Gigi's left hand twitched.

"Your attacks stink," Kai commented with a snort.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Gigi screamed, "SO WHAT! I SUCK! What are you gonna do about it! Huh! Ooh, what now! DAMNATION TO YOU **ALL**!"

Silence.

"…" Gigi sighed. "Ugh, I'm really losing it." She popped a medication pill into her mouth.

"…maybe you should start by updating your beyblade," Lauren suggested cautiously, "Since there are two spirits in it, you should change it to get better agility and control."

"That is –exactly- what I will do!" declared Gigi. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door with a slam. Suddenly the door opened and Gigi ran to her room. There was a sound of rustling cloth and then she reappeared wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses to hide her from public and then departed with another slam of the door. Everyone sweatdropped.

"She seems pretty stressed," Kenny commented.

Lauren snorted. "Hey, I would be too if I were her. A match is coming up and she blades like an amateur." Ray frowned and stared worriedly at the closed door that Gigi had left through.

"Would she be alright?" he spoke with concern.

"Of course she will," Lauren assured, "She's Gigi. Zhaoyi. Yeon-ji. Whatever you want to call her. She'll be fine. She always is." Ray didn't look reassured. "Look lets just wait for her. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Lauren suggested.

**_-Two and a half hours later…-_**

The Bladebreakers sat comfortably, lounging on the furniture of the penthouse living room as they watched their Chinese teammate pace back and forth across the room. "She still isn't back yet!" Ray spoke, obviously distressed.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Quit worrying your little head."

"It's been nearly three hours!" responded the neko-jin.

"Your not her mother," Kai spoke, "quite acting like one." Ray continued his pacing at a faster rate.

"I swear, he must like her or something," Max groaned. Ray froze in mid-step. Everyone stared at Max.

"Care to repeat that?" Kenny asked.

"Repeat what?" Max asked in confusion.

"What you just said," Lauren insisted.

"What? That he must like her or something?" Max responded. His eyes widened, realizing what he just said. Everyone turned his or her gaze to Ray.

"I…umm…" the Driger weilder stuttered.

"Ooh! Go tiger boy!" Tyson announced. He and Max started to laugh. Kai smirked. "Ray likes Gigi!"

"Wha—! No!" Ray refuted, his face blushing.

"Do too!" Tyson retorted, "You're the only guy out of us that she gets along with!"

Lauren smiled. "You two look so **cute** together!" she said teasingly. Ray stared at her abashed.

"I don't—!"

"Liar!" Tyson said in a singsong voice.

"Ray and Gigi sitting in a tree!" Max started singing in a happy tone.

"Stop it!" Ray shouted.

Tyson pitched in with Max. "K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"I **DON'T** LIKE HER!" Ray exploded, "Do you think I'm fucking crazy! She's scary, she's insane, and she's abusive! I must be masochistic to like her! She acts more like a **guy** than a girl! Do I _look_ gay to you! Hell no! I'll kneel over and die before…"

Everyone was silent, but they weren't staring at Ray. Instead, their eyes were turned to Gigi, who was standing at the doorway with one hand on the handle and the other holding a shopping bag with the new beyblade parts she had bought. By the way she stood still, it was obvious she had heard every word uttered by the Chinese boy. She stared at the Driger blader with a blank expression, her tawny eyes flashed. Ray opened his mouth but didn't say a word. The room suddenly became colder. Gigi then smiled, but her smile didn't reach her glaring eyes.

"How very kind of you, Ray, to voice your true feelings of what you think of me," she spoke in a cold, polite voice, "I'll be going to my room to remodel my beyblade now. Don't let me disturb your ranting." That was all she said and then walked silently to the bedroom hallway. Leila accompanied her master. Sending one final cold look at Ray, the pissed off girl closed her room doors with a slam. There was dead silence, it Lauren broke the calm quiet.

"Nice going," she spoke sardonically.

* * *

Lauren: And that the end for now!

BB:appears beaten up with torn clothes and a broken oar used as a walking stick:

Lauren: What happened to you? o.O;;

BB:panting: Long…story… :faints dead away:

Lauren: …okay:smiles: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to R&R!

Kai: Hn. Barbie.

Lauren: Grr… :eye twitch:


	22. Apoligizes and a Hug

BB: New chappie!

Kai: What's your excuse for being lazy this time?

BB: Hey! For your information, I was on a forty-day fasting from the Internet!

Kenny: And the other hundred days…?

BB: …shut up. Well…ahem…here's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade_**

* * *

"Why do we have to leave?" Tyson whined. The Bladebreakers were currently packing all of their belonging. "Our next matches are taking place in Germany," Kai calmly explained, "and there's no way we can play there unless we're _in_ that country. Do I have to say it another thirteenth time?" 

"That's only if we win our match today," Kenny reminded, "We shouldn't get ready to leave just yet."

"Chill Kenny. Didn't you say so yourself that the team we're going against was able to get this far out of sheer luck?" Max pointed out.

"Yeah, well…you never know what will happen," Kenny mumbled.

"But why do we have to pack up _now_?" Tyson huffed, "we don't have to leave in two days!"

"It's because you always take so long to stuff your bag with unnecessary greasy foods to satisfy your monstrous gluttony," Kai growled, "and we'll be leaving at six o'clock in the morning, so there is a one hundred and _ten_ percent chance you'll still be snoring."

"But I like it here!" Tyson protested.

"Quite groaning," Lauren scoffed, stuffing a shirt into her bag, "It's not like we have to go to some cheap hotel. We're going to stay at my vacation house." Everyone suddenly stopped whatever task he had been completing and stared at her.

"…your vacation house?" Kenny spoke questioningly. Lauren stared at them confused.

"What? Gigi didn't tell you guys? We're going to stay at my place," Lauren explained to her bewildered teammates.

"Yeah, well…" Max went back to folding his pants, "It's not like she talked often since two days ago." Everyone remained quiet while packing.

"Gigi has become stronger," Kenny spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, "I think she finally got control over that shadow bitbeast thing." She placed a carefully folded black shirt into her duffle. "Ray on the other hand…"

"If Ray continues to be in his current state, Kenny will have to take his place," Kai muttered. Shocked, the Chief dropped the three pairs of shirts he was holding.

"What?" he exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Hate to admit it, but he's right, Chief," Max agreed, "There's no way Ray can battle when he's so distracted."

"This sucks," Tyson complained sourly. Lauren suddenly zipped her bag closed.

"Well, I'm done packing," she announced. She stood up from her kneeling position and stretched her tired legs. "I'll go check up on him." Exiting the room where they were packing, she made her way to the living room where the said neko-jin was wallowing in his depression.

**_-Living room…-_**

Ray groaned. Currently, the teenage celebrity was lying face down in a couch, his face buried in a pillow.

"You know, you could suffocate like that," Lauren commented, entering the living room. She made herself comfortable and sat in an armchair that allowed her to see Ray at an angle.

"I don't care," Ray mumbled, his voice muffled by the cushion.

"Our stick-in-his-ass leader will care," Lauren retorted, "We can't have you commit suicide. Plus, I doubt any of us will be willing to do CPR."

"Seppuku sure sounds nice," Ray muttered.

"What did I just tell you?" Lauren scowled. She frowned. "**She's** still mad at you, isn't she?"

Ray's form stiffened. "Please don't bring that up," he pleaded. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"You brought it upon yourself," She scorned.

"I've tried apologizing, ok?" Ray shifted so his face was finally out of the cushion and visible. "But every time I try, she leaves the room!"

"Yeah. Sure," Lauren mumbled, "From my perspective, **you're** the one who leaves the room as soon as she shows up."

"…" Wordlessly, Ray reburied his face into the pillow.

"Aha! See?" exclaimed the blunette, "I was right!"

"Quite rubbing it in my face," the depressed neko-jin groaned.

"Gigi forgives people easily. You just have to be truly sorry," Lauren advised.

"But I **am** truly sorry!" Ray protested, "I **am**!" He groaned. "Maybe she'll just forget this whole thing."

"Not possible," Lauren replied, "She forgives easily, but with those medication pills she can remember details from her _fourth_ birthday."

Ray flopped back onto his pillow. "I'm as good as dead."

"Quiet feeling sorry for yourself! You're not the only being affected by this squabble!" Lauren scorned, "If you two don't work things out, the whole team suffers! Don't forget we have a beybattle in the afternoon!" Reeva's master walked past the couch of the depressed neko-jin. "I suggest you just say how you feel. You said you were sorry. Things will go fine. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Ray mumbled something inaudible that sounded like something along the lines of "yeah, right". "If you really don't have that much confidence in yourself…" Lauren smiled at him behind her shoulder. "just bring her an iris. Gigi's a sucker for irises."

"…" Ray continued to lie motionlessly on the sofa and Lauren left the room.

**_-Later…-_**

Ray somehow found himself standing in the penthouse's mini-forest room, which was straight across from the gym room. This chamber was filled with trees, bushes, a bunch of other greenery, and a small lake. Sunlight gleamed through the glass ceiling. Gigi had once explained that this was where Leila usually spent her time hunting and doing other tiger things. Sometimes they'd let loose a rabbit inside and…well…it was obvious what happened to the poor thing.

Right now though, Gigi was spending her time honing her beyblading skills. Letting loose her blade, she attacked a large tree, hacking away the wood. Ray shuddered. He could easily imagine himself replacing the tree. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from where he was hiding and made his way towards his training teammate. He came to a stop right behind Gigi, but she didn't notice him. Gigi was too occupied concentrating on demolishing the tall plant. Hesitantly, Ray raised a hand and lightly touched her shoulder. He felt the shoulder tense under his hand and Gigi violently turned around, her hair whipped around her head from the sudden movement. Ray blinked. When had her grown that long? It was a good three inches longer and the style was different from what it used to be. The hair fell into two different sections with the bottom layer cut shoulder-length and the top layer chin-length. For a moment, Ray stared at her in stupor.

"You cut your hair," Ray blurted. Gigi frowned at him, obviously annoyed.

"I cut it yesterday," she said in a monotone voice. Ray blinked. The he realized something.

'_Nobody said anything about Gigi's getting a haircut, so that must mean nobody knows about it either,' _Ray thought, _'What Lauren said about the twenty-six hours must be true then!'_ Ray gulped. He looked up to see that Gigihad turned her back to him; a clear sign that showed the conversation wasn't wanted. Ray was just about to leave when he remembered what Lauren said. If he didn't go through with this, then not only Gigi, but the whole team would be mad at him! Taking a deep breath, he tapped Gigi's shoulder again. This time, Gigi only turned her head instead of completely turning her whole body around to face him.

"Can I help you?" Gigi asked coldly, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Um…" Ray stared at his unsurely. "Uhh…here," he stammered, thrusting something in front of Gigi. Taken off guard, Gigi stared in surprise at the bouquet of violet, lavender, and white irises. Each flower was in perfect condition without a single missing or bent petal. Slowly, she accepted the mass of flowers. The clear sheet wrapped around the flowers crinkled in her touch. "I…" Ray swallowed. "I'm sorry about the stuff I said…I…I didn't mean any of it." He guiltily looked down. "I acted like a jerk." Gigi inspected the Chinese boy as he awaited her answer. Switching her attention to the irises, she fingered the velvet-like petals of one white iris. Then, without warning, she raised a hand and slapped Ray across the face. Taken by surprise, Ray put a hand to his cheek.

"That's for the insults you said," Gigi explained. She frowned slightly. "Usually I wouldn't let it go so easily…but I know you're a nice guy at heart so I'll let it slide." Too shocked to answer, Ray simply nodded. A smile slowly made its way on Gigi's lips, and this time it also reached her eyes. Suddenly opening her arms, Gigi took a step closer and gave Ray a warm hug that lasted for at least twenty seconds. To Ray, it seemed like twenty _hours_. "Thanks for the flowers!" Gigi let him go and smiled at him again over her shoulder as she left the room. Ray spent a good fifteen minutes standing in the same spot like a statue, only one coherent thought screaming in his mind.

'_Shehuggedmeshehuggedmeshehuggedmeshehuggedmeshehugged…'_

* * *

BB: There! Happy? One chapter! 

Kai: How _long_ is this story going to be?

BB: Who knows?

Lauren: You're the authoress!

BB: So? I just write what I feel like.

Enaj: There is some romance-y stuff for once.

BB: Yeeaah, I have to work on the romance genre…ahem. Anyway, don't forget to R&R please! (PK01, you owe me DVDs.)


	23. Something Different than Planned

BB: I am BACK!

Lauren: Why don't update more? Geez, you're practically _dead_.

BB: Hey. Midterms. Report cards. Recommendations for next year classes. I was busy.

Tyson: Since when do you care about school?

BB: For a long time!

All: …yeah…sure…

BB: You have no faith in me… TT.TT I hurt…

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._**

Note…

UntamedWolf: Don't worry; the romance bit is catching up. Along with the romance will be awkward moments too. After all, we still need the humor. :smiles: Yes, I have written other fanfics. Just click on my penname to go to my profile, they're listed there. I like the idea with the fox/girl and dog/girl, why not add a cat/girl? If the fic is part humor, it'll be hilarious if she accidentally stumbles across catnip. You'll also have to think up a good reason why they're part-something. Be creative!

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE THAT WILL DETERMIND THE SEMI-FINALISTS OF THE EUROPEAN TOURNAMENT!"

"Huh?" Gigi noticed Ray standing behind everyone else. He seemed abnormally quiet today. Was he nervous for the beybattle? "Something wrong with you, Ray?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Ray answered a bit too quickly. He turned his head to the side so Gigi wouldn't see his red face. _'What is **wrong** with you, Kon! It was a hug! Friends hug all the time! It's not anything special! Its was a hug! A **HUG**! A hug…ahugahugahugahugahugahugahugahugahugahugahugahug…'_

"Ray and Gigi will take the first round," Kai spoke, "Tyson and Max take the second and Lauren and I will take the last. Questions?" Everyone remained silent. "Good."

"Hey, guys!" Surprised, the Bladebreakers turned to see the Majestics.

"Why are you guys here?" Tyson asked curiously.

"You're match…" Oliver smiled, gesturing at himself. "…is against us."

"WHAT!"

Robert shrugged. "It's true. The guys you were supposed to go against were using steroids. They were disqualified and we took in their slot." Everyone gaped at him.

"Steroids," Gigi mumbled, "Idiots."

"Well that sucks for them," Lauren snorted, "They're on their way to breast development." All the guys gaped at her.

"Wha-?" Max was able to utter.

"It's true. Steroids cause breast development for guys. They also grow more feminine and…" Gigi paused, thinking of a good why to put it, "lose a good part of their masculinity."

"What do you mean lose…" Tyson started, confused. He stopped when he realized what she meant and his eyes widened in horror. "That is gross…"

"It's true," Lauren said with a shrug. All the guys seemed to pale a shade. The three girls didn't notice and they continued to converse, not noticing the I'm-going-to-be-sick looks on the guys' faces.

"We hope you aren't disappointed with the arrangements," Elene said with concern.

"Oh no, we're quite pleased actually," Kenny assured with a light blush on his face. A shadow loomed behind him.

"**_Are you making a move on my sister?_**" Johnny asked coldly. Poor Chief looked ready to faint.

"Oh, give it a rest, little brother," Elene sighed, "Still sleeping with a stuffed teddy bear, you're not one to intimidate others."

"Sister!" Johnny screamed, his face beat-red. Everyone else was in hysterics.

"Teddy bear!" Lauren gasped.

"Is his name Bobo!" Tyson asked teasingly.

"No, his name is Captain McSnufflums," Elene said matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed even more violently. The redhead of Scotland will never live this down. **Ever**.

"The opposing teams will now go to their respective seats," the feminine voice of the speaker announced.

"Well, we should get ready for our match then," Max said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See you at the beydish!" Enrique said as a good-bye. The Majestics quickly left through the exit of their side of the stadium as the Bladebreakers did the same.

**_-Later…-_**

"WELCOOOOOOOOOOOOME TO THE SEMI-FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAALS OF THE EUUUUROPEEEAN TOUUURNAAAAMEEEEEENT!"

Fans cheered from their seats as the two beyblade teams appeared.

"Kai!"

"Marry me, Kai!"

"Ray, my love!"

"Max, you're my only!"

"Kai, I love you!"

"I love you, Ty!"

"Kenny, your so cute!"

"Maxie, marry me!"

"Tyson, I love your hair color!"

"I'm your soulmate, Kai!"

"Oh please," Lauren snorted.

"Hormonal teenagers," Gigi muttered with a shake of her head.

"You fight them, Lauren!"

The two girls froze up.

"Nice haircut, Gigi!"

"Would you go out with me, wolf girl?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Looking hot there, ladies!"

Lauren clenched her right arm as it started to twitch. Gigi pulled out a cell phone and started talking into it.

"Hello?" she spoke. "_Appa_? Yeah, remember what you said about bodyguards?"

Kai and Ray twitched. For some reason, they both felt the urge to sick their bitbeasts on the fan boys whistling in the audience. Taking a deep breath, Kai turned to stand before his team.

"Alright. We discussed the pairs a while before," Kai spoke, "Gigi and Ray are up first. Then it's Max and Tyson and then finally Lauren and me. This isn't the team that we expected to go against, so be prepared for anything. Got that?" Everyone nodded.

"LET'S BEEEEEEEYYYBBLLLLAAAAAAAAADDDDDDEE!" shouted the Jazzman. Teammates from both of the teams took their places. "1…2…3…LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

"Griffolyon!"

"Salamuylon!"

"Driger!"

"Saya!"

Three of the four bitbeasts immediately appeared. Gigi's bitbeast emerged slowly: a winged, azure-eyed tiger with sleek, off-white fur and dark violet-blue stripes.

"Woah!" Tyson gasped, "Her bitbeast changed!"

"How—!" Max gaped, flabbergasted.

"Before, Saya had been the only resident spirit within the bitchip so her "yang" was overpowering," Kenny explained to the confused teammates, getting ready to record the game. "But now she shares with her counterpart and the "yin" and "yang" is balanced out."

"This also means she's stronger because she can control her power better," Dizzi added, "So with a new strength comes a new look, ne?"

"Something seems off, though," Lauren said. A frown marred her face. "Something doesn't seem right… I think we're forgetting something…"

"AND THERE THEY GO! THE BITBEASTS ARE SUMMONED AND READY TO FIGHT!" Brad shouted.

"LOOK AT THAT! THE MAJESTICS ARE IMMEDIATELY ATTACKING DRIGER FIRST! SEEING AS RAY IS THE ONLY OPPONENT THAT HAS EXPERIENCE AGAINST THEM, THEY MUST BE PLANNING TO USE GIGI'S UNEXPERIENCE AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS!" AJ observed.

"WE HAVE TO TAKE IN MIND THAT THE TWO BLADEBREAKER SUBMEMBERS DON'T HAVE THE EXPERIENCE THE OTHER FOUR DO AGAINST THE MAJESTICS!" Brad reminded.

"YES, AND THEY WERE CAUGHT OFFGUARD BY THIS CHANGE OF OPPONENT AS WELL! THEY MAY NOT BE READY FOR WHAT'S IN STORE FOR THEM!" AJ announced loudly.

"THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE PUTTING UP A GOOD FIGHT, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE MAJESTICS HAVE THE UPPER HAND IN THIS BATTLE!"

"Driger! No!" Ray shouted. No longer able to take the assault, Driger withdrew into the bitchip and Ray's beyblade ceased to spin.

"RAY KON IS OUT OF THE GAME!" shouted JJ.

"LOOKS LIKE GIGI WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ON WITHOUT HER PARTNER! THIS BATTLE ISN'T LOOKING GOOD FOR THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

With only one opponent left, Robert and Johnny sent a fury of combined attacks at Saya. Saya's defense was good, but being in constant defense was strenuous for her and she couldn't stop herself from gaining some injuries.

"Wing Dagger!" Robert shouted. Saya growled in her weakened state. Her aura was faulting alarmingly.

"Saya!" Gigi shouted. _'Dammit! I need Ray in this battle! I don't know anything about their strategy, meanwhile it looks they know all my moves before I execute them! They must of known about this match ahead of time and looked up the past battles I had in the tournament! I don't know how long Saya will last against two of her kind…'_ Gigi's train of thought was suddenly broken when Saya let out a hurt yelp. "!" '_That's it! I'm forfeiting this round. Saya's getting hurt too badly!'_ Gigi opened her mouth. "I forfei—!"

"**HELL PRISON !**" the redheaded Majestic ordered before Gigi could finish her words. Salamuylon roared and sent fire that surrounded Saya like a cocoon. The flames set the tigress' fur on fire and burned one of her wings black. The other wing was bent at an awkward angle and looked pretty much useless. Screaming in pain, Saya disappeared back into the bitchip. Gigi raised an arm in front of herself as a strong gust of wind quickly followed the heat of the fire.

"Saya!" Gigi shouted in alarm.

"'THE GUARDIAN OF HEAVEN'S GATES' HAS FALLEN!" boomed one of the announcers, "LOOKS LIKE THE MAJESTICS WIN THIS ROUND!"

"DON'T BE SURE, J," Brad jumped in, "THE REMAINING BLADEBREAKER'S BEYBLADE IS STILL SPINNING! THAT IS ONE TOUGH GIRL THERE!" Surely enough, Gigi was still in the game, but barely. It looked as if her beyblade would topple over any second.

"You…" Gigi started angrily, "What is your problem, attacking like that! You knew I was about to give up the match!"

"Tch!" Johnny said uncaringly, "What fun is there in a match if your opponent leaves like a cowardly dog?" Gigi loathingly glared at the redhead.

The Bladebreakers turned their heads when they suddenly heard Lauren swear. The blue-haired blader clenched her hands and had an expression on her face that seemed to say 'oh, heck no…'.

"Lauren? What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"I…" Lauren gulped. "I think Gigi forgot to take her medication this morning…"

"Johnny," Robert said, "You may have gone too far."

"Bah! Why should I care!" Johnny spat, "Either way, the win is ours!" Gigi clenched her hands into fists; her body shook in suppressed anger.

"You…" Gigi growled, unable to express her rage into words. Ray looked at her concerned. The beyblade in the dish suddenly gained a regular spin.

"Gigi's beyblade is emitting some strange energy waves," Kenny said in alarm. "The waves look like they're pulsing, like a heart beating."

"It's coming," Dizzi spoke in a quiet voice. Kenny stared at his computer in surprise.

"What's coming?" he asked his trapped bitbeast, "Dizzi?" She remained silent.

"What's the matter?" Johnny smirked nastily, "Can't take the pressure? Just give it up. You were going to forfeit, weren't you? What's the difference now?" Gigi growled and bowed her head. Her hair shadowed over her eyes, hiding the anger burning in them. Ray looked in concern at his teammate.

'_The air. The air is changing around her,'_ Ray realized. _'It suddenly feels warmer standing beside her.' _

The sienna beyblade in the dish began to emit an ominously, dark glow. Gigi suddenly raised her head, her eyes dark amber.

"Gigi, what—?" Ray started.

"Rahg," Gigi hissed malevolently. Without warning, a thick smoke wafted from her glowing blade. The smoke formed red eyes and solidified to reveal the true form of the shadow animal. A ragged tiger with sooty fur streaked with gray. Its ruby red eyes had slit-like pupils with an almost rabid fierceness in them. Membrane-thin, black demon wings stretched themselves out in an intimidating nature, their malevolent appearance making the beast seem even more demonic. The lip of the creature pulled back to reveal white fangs. A deep growl emitted from its throat as it glared at the opposing bitbeasts.

"Ah…" Kenny uttered, unable to say more. The rest of the team was speechless as well. The viewers remained silent, whether it was in fear or in awe.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dizzi's voice sounded, "'The Beast of the Ninth Region of the Hell' has arrived." The bitbeast opened its mouth and uttered an earth shaking roared.

"What the—!" Robert lost his composure for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT**!" Johnny shouted.

"**That**_,"_ Gigi spoke calmly with glaring, amber eyes, "is Ragh." The bitbeast snarled. "And he's mad at what you did to Saya."

* * *

BB: Hmm… I didn't plan that to happen so soon… :pause: Well, you want to know what happens, right? You know what to do! Reviews! Reviews!

Lauren: …another cliffhanger…

BB: Ehehe:smiles nervously:

* * *

Note…

The italicized words like _Appa_ that are obviously on English and aren't Japanese are actually Korean words. The translation for them will now always be posted at the end of each the chapters.

_Appa_- father, dad.


	24. Feeling Unwell

BB:deathly pale: Hey.

Ray: You don't look to good.

BB:snorts: I shouldn't. I just spent the last two hours throwing up in the bathroom. Ugh, my throat hurts.

Kenny:turns green: Throwing up?

BB:sarcastic: Yes. Throwing up. Barfing. Vomiting. Regurgitating my breakfast.

Kenny: OO :faints:

Lauren: Then why are you updating if you're sick?

BB: I know that if I don't update now, I'd be too lazy to do so later.

All:sweatdrop:

BB: Besides, this chapter suits my situation perfectly. :suddenly turns a light green: Shoot. :runs to the bathroom:

Kenny:comes around: Huh? What happened:hears the retching sounds from the bathroom: OO :faints: x.X

BB:returns from bathroom: Ugh…my throat hurts…well, here's the chapter. :turns green: Shoot, not again.

**_Disclaimer: babie blu doesn't own Beyblade._**

* * *

Everything was spinning, the pictures on the blue walls and the white ceiling. Gigi dimly thought that she'd think it looked pretty if it weren't for the splitting headache she had.

"You okay?" Ray asked concerned. He was sitting in a chair beside his teammate. Said teammate was lying on a bed in the medic's wing, not that far from the beystadium.

"How long was I out for?" Gigi groaned, covering her eyes with an arm.

"Two hours at most," Ray informed. Gigi sat up quickly. Something she immediately regretted when the room violently spun in three directions at the same time; the ceiling, the walls, and the floor were no longer attached together. Gigi started to feel sick. "You shouldn't get up yet," Ray said hurriedly, pushing her to lie back down.

"What about the matches?" Gigi muttered, closing her eyes to will the dizziness away.

"It took an hour and fifteen minutes for the beystadium to be cleaned up first," Ray explained as he continued to stand, too worried to sit down yet. "There was a lot of rubble."

"The battle…?" Gigi trailed off.

"We won," Ray confirmed.

"My beyblade…" Gigi said with slight alarm. Ray tilted his head towards a nearby table. The sienna colored beyblade lied there innocently, on its side. The beychip faced Gigi and she could see the image of the two bitbeasts.

Ray didn't think Gigi would make another attempt to sit up again anytime soon, so he sat back down in his chair. A confused frowned marred Gigi's face.

"How—?" she started.

"It was all thanks to you, really," Ray explained. "And that bitbeast." He looked at Gigi in mixed worry, awe, and…fear? "How did you do that?"

Gigi blinked her bleary eyes, trying to remember. "I…"

**_-Flashback…-_**

"Hell Prison!"

Ragh continued to stand threateningly; the fire didn't faze it.

"You call that a fire?" Gigi asked with a smirk. A sadistic gleam was present in her tawny eyes. "Ragh, show them the true terrors of hell! **DANCE OF THE DEMONS!**"

The dark bitbeast roared and fanned its ragged wings once, but instead of a blast of wind came a blast of fire. A ring of flames circled the edge of the beydish, casting the center of it in shadow.

"Hah! We didn't get any damage from that!" Johnny shouted, smug. Suddenly, Salamuylon began the scream in alarm and panic. Griffolyon soon began to do the same; trying to fly away from the beydish but something seemed to hold it down.

"What in the name of—!" Robert started. He gasped when he saw it. A _shadow_ in the shape of a clawed arm had a firm grasp on Griffolyon's leg. Robert's eyes followed the clawed arm to the puddle of darkness in the center of the beydish. All warmth suddenly seemed to leave him when he found two pairs of red eyes that burned like coals. It stared back at him unblinking. Its eyes constantly shifted from red, to dark orange, to violet, to electric blue, to all the colors one glimpses in a flame.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Johnny shouted, his whole body shaking. Numerous more pairs of eyes were appearing in the dark and shadows were crawling near his and Robert's bitbeasts to join the ones already there. Shadows that looked like dark silhouettes with deformed features and burning eyes. "DAMMIT, SHAKE THEM OFF!" Salamuylon attempted to rid of the shadows by trampling them, but its actions were in vain.

"What, you don't like them?" laughed a certain female beyblader on the opposing side of the dish. "That's mean trying to get rid of them. They came all the way from their dark home just to play with you." She giggled hysterically. "Don't you want to play?" Gigi smiled insanely, the sadistic gleam still bright in her eyes. Ragh stood beside her— a looming, dark creature.

"Let's play," she whispered malevolently.

Utter pandemonium followed those words.

**_-End flashback…-_**

"Gigi?" Ray called worriedly, "Gigi!" The sick beyblader blinked and half-turned her head to stare at Ray with wide eyes.

"I…" Gigi started, "I was—"

"**RAY! GIGI!**"

The two partner beyblade turned their eyes quickly to the doorway where a breathless Tyson and Max stood.

"Guys?" Ray spoke in alarm, "What about your battl—"

"We lost," Tyson rasped.

"Quick!" Max said urgently, "It's Lauren and Kai!" Upon hearing that, Gigi immediately started to get off the clinic bed. Headache or no, she couldn't lie still if her friend was hurt.

"What happened?" Gigi demanded in a weak voice.

"There's no time!" Tyson shouted, quickly running out the hall.

"Follow us!" Max directed, following after Tyson.

"Are you sure you're well enough to walk?" Ray asked in concern to Gigi.

"No," Gigi replied, "but I have to." She quickly made haste after her two teammates despite the fact the floor was shifting dangerously beneath her. Ray didn't say anything, but ran behind her incase she should need his help.

* * *

BB: And there you have it! Another cliffie:smiles: vanishingact is so going to maim me…

Ray: No surprise there. Where is the supposed romance of Lauren and Kai?

Kai & Lauren: Hey!

BB: Actually— and I'm not lying— the first hint of it shows up next chappie. The chapter after that is solely dedicated to them and their lovely-dovey love.

Kai & Lauren:babble incoherent words while having the same tomato-red faces:

Kenny: …after all that…you start it on the 25th chapter… How long is this fic going to be anyway?

BB:laughes nervously: Ehehe… :pales: Excuse me. :runs to the bathroom:

Ray: Well, since she could say it, I will. Reviews, people. Reviews.

Max: I wonder what she meant by "hint"…

Ray:shrugs: Guess we'll find out later…


	25. A Ray Moment

BB: Wow… I haven't updated in…a whole year. This is a record for me. ::laughs nervously:: And geez. All my earlier chapters suck::sighs:: Oh well… can't change the style of the fic now. Well, here is the chapter for those of you who stayed faithful.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade._

* * *

-°°°°-

Lauren sighed as she watched Tyson, Max, and Kenny arguing whether immediate offense or defense was better for the next round. Not too far or near, Kai was leaning against the wall, kicking bits of debris. Most of the mess had been cleaned up already. Right after Gigi had been rushed to the medical wing. Lauren sighed again. After she wrecked havoc in the stadium, Gigi fainted dead away. It was theorized that the strain from using Ragh had taken its toll on her. The teammates had been told that their friend wasn't hurt too seriously. Then the medics and staff had shooed them away, reassuring them that their friend was in good hands. Upset and worried, the Bladebreakers soon realized that they still had a game to finish and were now trying to think up strategies for the next round in hopes of drowning out their worry.

Ray, however, stood apart from the rest of the group, tawny eyes glazed over in thought. Lauren frowned at the abnormally quiet teen and stood up from her seat in favor of walking to him.

"What's going through your head this time?" Lauren asked, stepping beside the neko-jin.

Ray blinked, brought out of his vacant trance by his sudden company. "Huh?" He turned his bewildered eyes to Lauren.

"Don't think too hard," Lauren snorted, "You'll end up like Tyson."

Said Dragon-wielder was currently bragging about how he was going to crush the "enemy" so badly, that they would go back to their home countries crying for their mothers. The only acknowledgement Kenny and Max showed to his ranting was their occasional nods.

"I… uh…" Ray turned away, shame radiating from his bowed head. "I must seem very pathetic now, huh?" Lauren remained silent. Ray laughed, mocking himself. "I was standing right next to her… not even an arm's length away. I was right there and I didn't do anything. I didn't do damn anything…" he glanced quickly to Lauren. "Sorry. I must be bothering you, making you my personal counselor or something. I just… feel guilty, as if I could have done something." His voice softened. "I just wish I could say something to her… the words I want to say… when I saw here like that."

"Then go talk to her, you idiot," Lauren snorted. Ray looked up in surprise. "You want to say something, don't hold it in. Especially if it's eating away at you like that. It's not healthy." She saw him stare at her blankly. "What?" Lauren half snorted. "This is your problem, not mine. I can't help with anything, you can only learn from yourself at this point."

"Lauren!" Kenny called him bench. "We need you to discuss the third round."

"Fine!" Lauren shouted back. She inclined her head to Ray. "Good luck," she whispered. Then she was going back to the team bench, shouting that she should take the offensive in the third. Kenny was objecting and everyone was so into the heated argument that they didn't notice when a Chinese blader left through the corridor to the medics wing.

'_Room 113…113…113…'_ Ray thought silently to himself, his eyes glued to the numbers above each room he passed. Finally he found it. **113**. Ray raised his hand, hesitated, and then twisted the door handle with determination. The creak of turning hinges had never been louder.

Ray soon found the silence discomforting. '_What am I supposed to do? Just sit here? What's the point when she's asleep?'_

—"_Talk to her, you idiot." —_

"Uh…hi," Ray said awkwardly. Silence. "I guess you don't feel like talking," Ray laughed dryly. "But… but just hear me out." He paused. Amber eyes flinted to the supine form on the thin cot. "You really scared everyone out there. I was… scared. It felt like…I—we lost you or something." Somehow— he wasn't sure how— but somehow he found himself holding something pale in his hand. He brings his other hand out and enclosed the limp hand in his own. _'Her hand is cold.' _He rubs it gently, as if to warm it. "You were just gone.

"That must have scared you too," Ray found himself continuing. "Being out of control like that. It also hurt you. And I just stood there and didn't do anything, when maybe I could have." Unconsciously, he tightened his hold the unconscious girl's hand. "I could have shouted at you. Take you arm. Shake you. Make you realize what was happening and that you weren't alone. But I didn't." Ray stared down at the smaller hand he held. It was so much paler than his in contrast.

"I promise that I won't let you get hurt like that again," Ray vowed in the quiet room. "I promise that I'll never stand there like nothing ever again. Because…" He stopped for a moment, as if realizing this right now himself. "Because…I really think I…"

Hearing a soft groan, Ray looked down startled to see Gigi's eyes fluttering open. The limb in his hands moved and he quickly released it as it burned him. He leaned back into his chair, as if the greater distance from the cot could lessen his embarrassment. Gigi's eyes finally opened. The said girl seemed confused about her surroundings, but then shut her eyes and laid a hand over them. A low moan slipping out of her lips. For a moment, Ray forgot himself. Forgot everything but that one sound of pain. He jumped immediately closer to the cot and half-hovered over the dark-haired girl. Tawny eyes met chocolate brown as Gigi's eyes fluttered a second time.

"You okay?"

-°°°°-

* * *

BB: Gah… that was short fluffy moment. Seems like Ray almost confessed… Well, the last chapter makes more sense now, right? Reviews, reviews! 


End file.
